Ultra Honkai Impact 3rd: Nexus
by nahariyanash
Summary: A young man who saved a child from the truck investment died, and is reincarnated in another world by Ultraman Noa to help humanity against the monsters known as Honkai, but not only this, even the Kaiju appearing from nowhere, now his job is to protect humanity from both Kaiju and Honkai. It's time to get ready, Nexus! Contain elements and references from many Ultraman series.
1. Prologue I

**NN (NahariyaNash): I have just made a small change as usual but I hope it's to your liking. Welcome to this story "Ultra Honkai Impact 3rd: Nexus". In this story, as usual I always thought that if I were to put Ultraman Legend, Saga or Noa as the protagonist of my OC, Saga is fantastic, but being one of the four mysterious Ultramans would serve Cosmos, Zero and Dyna, I think Noa is better suited , Legend I do not know how I have to say that he is strong and he is also one of the four mysterious Ultramani, just like Ultraman King, but he would serve Cosmos and Justice, then I thought I would put Noa because it is the final form of Ultraman Nexus, so I will put Nexus as protagonist of Hokai Impact 3rd, in which the story will be a little different from the original. No, it will be much more different and improved (perhaps in my mind...). ****And then I also followed the manga, more specifically on the story of the 2nd Herrscher Sirin, and other characters not appeared in the game or in the other. And then I never played GGZ (Gun Girl Z) that I will play when I have more free space on my phone.**

**Important note:**

_**1) If none of you like this story, then don't comment on anything or look, you can also ignore it as if you say "this OC is Gary-Stud" or something else, but I do what I do, everyone has a different taste and he does not criticize them, so you can also ignore and look at other stories, so I am not the one to advise you to look at my stories;**_

**_2) I can't fulfill all your requests without me being an expert in the fanfic, so I don't want to have a crossfire in front of me, I hope you understand me, and there are some elements I can't accept in the stories._**

**Okey now let's start the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the things of Ultraman from tokusatsu ****produced by Tsuburaya Productions ****and Honkai Impact 3rd from miHoYo. Not even the background music and other things, just my ideas, OC and other stories.**

* * *

**Ultra Honkai Impact 3rd: Nexus**

* * *

**\- Prologue Part I of III ****-**

* * *

**?'s Pov**

**(Unknown Location)**

_…_

_Darkness…_

_It was everything that I could see. When I woke up, I couldn't feel my body, my arms nor my legs._

_My eyes, I wasn't able to feel if they were open or closed._  
_I couldn't breath with my nose or mouth, despite my lungs not hurting._

_What happened to me..._

_..._

_Now that I think about it, while I was on the way home from the city of Tokyo, while I was crossing the street while the light was green, until I see the little girl who saw the flowers as she crossed the other street that was in the red light to pick it up. At the same time, a truck is going down the street at high speed while I can see very well that the driver was drinking alcohol without worrying about what's going on, and he's about to hit the baby._

_Suddenly my instinct and sixth sense started acting at a fast pace._

_"Look out!" I screamed. I ran to her while she noticed trucks. I pushed him on the grass and the truck hit me in the process._

_I look slowly where the child was and saw her mother embrace her in his arms, happy that she was fine. When his mother noticed me, he immediately took his cell phone, I don't know what he was saying because my hearing was just dumb, but I could tell he was asking for help, as more people come calling for help and the police to ask for help ._

_I didn't care what to know what happened, I won't get to the hospital. But at least the child was all right, I was relieved that she could continue her life._

_I show a small faint smile before closing my eyes while all the remaining life had slowly disappeared. Everything around me has become all black._

_..._

_I'm dead..._

_Yes, we can say that, I saved the child but the price to pay is my life._

_It is not so bad, I was a rather impassive and passive boy, I was very calm and very intelligent throughout the school with a 100% score, both in sport and in the pre-established jobs for university tests, I always have an incredible score that, none of the boys wants me for my talents, they were jealous and they are afraid of me, because they are able to put out all the hooligans who annoyed me and send them to the hospital for many months, and to wash away the victims, I was good with classic games and tactics like chess and intelligence cards._

_And finally nobody wants me as a friend... friend..._

_Hmn... I don't think I'll have friends where I can wish, I've always wanted a friend to have fun with, but without success, and I'm also hopeless._

_Now that I think about it, why is my conscience still awake? Didn't I die by accident? Am I alive or dead? Or am I just a simple spirit wandering in the dark?_

_It was so strange..._

_This feeling…_

_**"Ah, it seems you finally have awakened from your slumber."** A voice suddenly calls me, it sounded ancient and held some sort of authority. I focus in the direction of the voice's source._

**Insert BGM: Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon - Welcome to the world of Pokémon!**

_Suddenly, the darkness disappears and the scenery is quickly enveloped for several colors that constantly change. **(NN: Imagine the quiz area in the start of Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon)** I became shocked upon realizing that the one that addressed me wasn't human._

_The mysterious being had a completely silver armor, had a metallic face with a simple closed mouth, round eyes like those of King but white instead of red and a short mohican that most of his species presented. He had attached a pair of metal wings to his back. In his chest there was scarlet crystal in the form of an elongated V-line shield. I wish this were a dream, but I don't think it's really a dream. Before me, the giant being, is Ultraman. This was Ultraman Noa, a character from the Tokusatsu franchise._

_I don't know why, but... but why do I feel so confused? And then, why did anyone think of putting the same background as the first beginning of the Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon game? And again, is it just a hallucination? Or actually I was sleeping... I didn't die? But, as if you read my mind, Noa said:_

_**"Don't worry, it's not hallucinating, it's not even a dream."**_ _This relaxed me._ _Then he continued: **"I called you myself, young man, I need your help"** Noa said._

_My help? But why me? Noa then said:_

**_"I have been watching you for a while, you are a courageous boy with a heart of gold, you fight and you always look for a way to help people, but nobody saw you as a friend, but a simple object throws and away, not even your family cares so much about you, but nevertheless you know the importance of ties and you always try to help people even if you know what happens, no one sees you as a friend because of your talents, but you always try to make a friend: Even if you know very well that it doesn't always work, you always try to hide these sad emotions in you"_**

_Wow, how much of my life have they seen? But the last part I would like to avoid…_

_**"From small actions to larger ones. Help a child find her parents, make sure a classmate overcomes the death of someone important to them and even convince a bank robber with a strong will to turn it into a person who justifies his mistakes and remedy his sins and make it into a perfect person, no longer a bank robber, but in a healthy and perfect person... I could not believe that someone like you had really existed with such a skill such."**_

_It was not something I should have gloated over, I just learned that you can make a big difference in a person's life, even with the simplest actions. But I felt a little happy that someone praised me, especially a superhero that I liked since childhood. Although, I still feel that way only after doing all that work, even that of the student council._

_Noa then continued: **"Going back to the topic, would you accept our request?"**_

_I was about to say yes when I remembered that I couldn't talk._

_**"Oh, right, I was in a hurry and I only brought you your wandering soul into the universe"** he added._

_They showed me through an energy mirror that I was just a multicolored sphere floating in this strange place in front of him._

**_"But I can still hear your thoughts, so don't worry. Anyway, are you sure? Even if you don't have to worry about your family, since it runs faster than your world, we have no idea how much time you'll end up spending the soul."_**

_Well, here's the inconvenience. At least I hope everyone doesn't pay much attention to my death._

**_"Furthermore, to help you, I will give your body a boost, you will be stronger and faster than the average of humans, with greater tolerance to pain and you will receive my Evoltruster to become Ultraman Nexus, because of your courage that you saved your life of the child in the hand of the truck driver, your courage, determination and your heart as the sun showed me that I can trust you: the 3 minutes limit to fight will be removed and you will be forced by your transformation only if you suffer more damage of what your body will be able to sustain, when you will be engaged in a battle or use too much energy to fight. So, what is your answer? It will not be_ easy."**

_…_

_…_

_…_

_I thought and thought, and a sort of digital monitor appeared in front of me asking:_

_Would you like to save a world? **YES/NO**_

_The options were blue and red respectively._

_I thought about the **"Yes"** option and the monitor disappeared. Besides, I didn't think Noa really trusted me after I showed them all I can do, and he gave me his Evoltruster to become the new Ultraman Nexus, they didn't let it down, after all, helping people is my main hobby._

_Don't come back now. By now my body is dead, I can't go back to my current world, it was the rule of the universe, and then... I even managed to make a friend there, for the first time, a true friend, in whom he helped me when I had some difficulties where even I could not solve. I think I'll have to say goodbye to my world._

_Noa then spoke: _**_"I see that you have made your choice. Remember this, young man, you will not only fight giant monsters, you will also have the ability to transform even in human form without becoming a giant and your new power will eventually awaken when you need it. first, I will give a part of my power to you, you will serve later in the struggles, and finally this"_**

_He then summoned an object similar to a bracelet._

**_"This is a specially made version of a mass-produced weapon that many Ultras have, called Ultra Brace. It was made with energy from the center of a very powerful energy source called Plasma Spark, an artificial sun. customized for you by the scientist who created many weapons for the Ultras, they also learned of your existence, but we can't interfere with your life. We call it Evolution Brace. This will be useful to you"_**

_He then inserted Evolution Brace into my soul, like he did with Evoltruster._

**_"You will have the ability to summon your Evoltruster in your soul, so rest assured. Now, look in that direction and concentrate in the light"_**

_The ancient being of light pointed towards a light that resembled a shining star in the night. He began to shine so intensely that I was wrapped in his rays coming towards me. It gave a feeling of comfort, it was warm and welcoming._

_And then my vision faded into darkness..._

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

**NN (NahariyaNash): ****Well, I hope you enjoyed this little prologue (although it hasn't changed quite a lot, just repairing some things and deleting the useless parts). Well, send some suggestions and messages of ideas, I'll answer in the next chapter after I'm done.**

**Let's review later in the next chapter.**


	2. Prologue II

**NN (NahariyaNash): Welcome to this chapter of "Ultra Honkai Impact 3rd: Nexus". ****As usual in this chapter he will talk about why Cecilia (Kiana's mother) is not dead. In this chapter there will be no Kaijus yet, they will appear in the next chapter.**

**If you have ideas to share send a comment, and then I know that Honkai Impact 3 is little known in Fanfiction, I hope to receive more comments before publishing the story every week, but, only if I have free time, and sometimes I am very lazy, then it takes a lot more to publish the stories, and then I'm not as good as you think, I'm not good at describing things and fighting scenes, I hope you can forgive me for that.**

**Important note:**

_**1) If none of you like this story, then don't comment on anything or look, you can also ignore it as if you say "this OC is Gary-Stud" or something else, but I do what I do, everyone has a different taste and he does not criticize them, so you can also ignore and look at other stories, so I am not the one to advise you to look at my stories;**_

**_2) I can't fulfill all your requests without me being an expert in the fanfic, so I don't want to have a crossfire in front of me, I hope you understand me, and there are some elements I can't accept in the stories._**

**Okey now let's start the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the things of Ultraman from tokusatsu ****produced by Tsuburaya Productions ****and Honkai Impact 3rd from miHoYo. Not even the background music and other things, just my ideas, OC and other stories.**

* * *

**Ultra Honkai Impact 3rd: Nexus**

* * *

**\- Prologue Part II of III ****-**

* * *

**No one's Pov**

_Honkai…_

_50,000 years earlier, humans had to face a threat called Honkai, and in the endless war against these beings, humanity has sacrificed much to win every war. All human beings have faced it for 50,000 years now, both in yesterday, today and in the future..._

_This is an endless cycle that never stops. But, a question arises, what is a Honkai? What are? And why are they called that? Everyone always asks these questions. Some considered it a natural adaptation of the universe that you never know when it's unleashed, some said it was the will of God himself. The demonstration could be a lot of things, from illness, wars, natural disasters or even monster..._

_No one could predict when they will arrive, but one thing is certain that the Honkai demonstration will kill many people. Honkai releases a type of energy that has never been seen in the technology of the past: Honkai Energy. Honkai's efficiency can far exceed any available energy in the world, but Honkai can form an Honkai Beast from zombie creatures..._

_There is even more, there is also such a story, if a person at random comes to succumb to the will of Honkai... he becomes the exterminator of human beings, that is, a messenger of the Honkai himself, the Herrscher..._

_The Herrschers were once human beings, but because of succumbing to the will of Honkai, convincing them to change the world in the best way, they took them off the road, turning them into a ruthless machine that exterminates all human beings..._

_As the fight against the Herrescher became increasingly difficult, humans chose the rest of humanity to hibernate for more than 50,000 years, awaiting the victory of humanity against the Honkai in the future..._

_Years pass, humans have managed to repulse Honkai, thanks to women who have adapted with the power of the Honkai energy to gain superhuman abilities and use that power in their struggle, they have been called Valkyrie..._

_The Valkyries are the best hope for humanity to fight the Honkai creatures and their number is increasing day by day with the most eager recruits to end the threat of Honkai..._

_But..._

_Unbeknownst to humanity, a new threat will be broken in humanity and the rest of the world, a darkness that will bring an end to all living things in the world..._

_However, not everything is over..._

_The only way to save from this threat, a miracle has come true in this world, which will reach this Earth, a hero of light who will drive away the darkness from the world... and protect humanity from any dangers... and the rest of the world..._

_And now..._

_Let's go into history…_

* * *

**Year 1999**

The year in which the second Herrscher was born, which caused chaos in the _**Tower of Babylon**_ located in **_Siberia_** that caused an Honkai Impact in the place where it was born, several **_Snowwolf_ **battalions joined together to fight it, but they were all annihilated and the remaining survivors were succeeded to return to the general quarter of Schicksal.

**Year 2000**

In the city of _**Oulu** _in the country **_Finland_**, in the city of **_Astana_** in the country of **_Kazakhstan_** and in the city of**_ Novosibirsk_** in the country of**_ Russia_** a great pandemonium of Honkai broke out, and the birth of the other three Herrscher, Death, Fire and Wind were causing many chaos in many parts due to the _**2nd Herrscher**_, **_Herrscher of the Void_**, _**Sirin**_, but they were thwarted by Schicksal.

But now let's move on to the other side.

In a forest full of snow and full of snow-covered trees and snow-capped mountains, we can see a certain group of women, dressed in a black robe with some white cloaks and armed with some armor that protects some parts of their body, the black dress has some yellow lines, while wielding some weapons of both the size of the broadswords, a spear and a pair of pistols. These women are the Valkyries, girls or women who are able to control the Honkai powers thanks to the Stigmata who were planted behind their shiena, and thanks to this Stigmata were able to properly use Honkai power and use them to deal with these Honkai and Herrscher.

But now, let's go back to a group of Valkyries, which seem a little slightly wounded, some were lying on the ground with very serious wounds, others have lesions on some parts, while in the center we find a very attractive Valkyrie, looks like a woman of 24 years, with beautiful white hair and azure eyes like the sky, it had two lilac earrings. She wears a black robe, made up of short shorts and without sleeves, had gold lines and a yellow belt, a coat like a cloak, two black gloves with gold linens, and finally, a pair of long boots up to the thigh, while it is covered by armor plates. Brandishing a large silver lance with some flower designs, while the tip is purple, the shape is just like a tulip, this weapon is **_Black Orchid & White Lily_**, capable of piercing space itself, and the Valkyrie that is wielding it is **_Cecilia Shariac_**, S class Valkyrie.

Right now, he had some injuries while her **_Squad Snowwolf_** suffered some losses against 2nd Herrscher, Sirin. Although, Cecilia and her team managed to defeat 2nd Herrscher, unfortunately, Otto Apocalypse, Archbishop of Schicksal, ordered that a tactical missile be fired in her position.

"Kiana, Siegfried, Theresa, I'm sorry, I can't go home again." Crying for this, Cecilia is waiting for the dead while the missile is near. She closes his eyes, preparing death.

**_*FLASH!*_**

But, before the tactical missiles reached in front of them, the missiles immediately stopped in mid-air above them head. Cecilia was slightly confused., and not only her, her team were also confused about this. Then, all of a sudden the missiles immediately disperse in particles of light, everyone was surprised by this, some were grateful that the missiles disappeared, others think it's a miracle of the God, for Cecilia, there's more. In the sky Cecilia just seen a strange flying stone, which landed in front of Ceciclia, but before she warned, time stopped, while his teams suddenly fell asleep, while she is the only alarm clock standing in front of to the strange flying stone.

While Cecilia was on guard, she looked at the strange flying stone. The appearance of this flying stone looked like a spaceship, a sort of sphere-shaped coffin on top of a tower turned downwards and two side towers facing downwards, while a V symbol is carved in the center. Cecilia didn't know what to do, while she didn't really perceive the hostility towards this strange flying stone, and she doesn't know what it is.

While she thought it best to check it, suddenly a light lit up on the sphere. Cecilia was alerted, but suddenly she heard a baby cry inside that strange stone. Cecilia stepped forward as the light pulled out a blanket wrapped around the baby as the cry echoed around it. Cecilia was very surprised at this, seeing a baby being released from the strange stone. While the baby is still crying while she was gripped by the light, Cecilia approached the baby.

The baby seems to be 2 years old, a year older than his daughter Kiana. He has white hair similar to his own, but the hair of this baby is a wonderful white silk with two very light colors, azure and pink. The baby is a boy.

While Cecilia is looking at him, the light that held the baby formed in a human form made of pure white light while laying the baby in Cecilia.

Cecilia was very surprised by this action, she didn't know why. "Eh? Do you want me to take care of this baby?" She asked and the humanoid light nodded as I handed the baby to her. "But why?" She asked again, while holding the baby.

**_"Because you are a pure and courageous person."_** The humanoid light spoke, surprising Cecilia, while the voice seems very ancient and possessed a sort of authority and wisdom.

**Insert BGM: Elsword Music - Chaotic Forest of Ruben "Another Wavelenght" (Ain Tutorial 02)**

While Cecilia was still surprised, the light continued: **_"You are a person who really cares about the family you love, you have also put yourself in danger to protect the people you care about while you are still in critical condition after you have given birth to your daughter."_** The light spoke calmly and sympathetically, surprising Cecilia, knowing of her physical condition that she was weak after giving birth to her daughter Kiana, while she has not yet recovered all her strength. **_"A woman as brave as you, I wish you would take care of this baby."_** The light asked Cecilia, who was still uncertain.

"But why me?" She asked again, as the light looked straight into his eyes.

**_"Because you have a motherly heart, in addition, you are courageous and loving for the people you love, always helping people in danger while sacrificing your life. This action is more than enough that you are a perfect person to take care of this baby."_** The light explained calmly, while Cecilia was surprised by this statement about her.

Cecilia looked at the baby, before returning to look at the light, thinking about the request of the light, deciding if she would accept his request to take care of this child or to refuse it, but, Cecilia would not let a child be casually abandoned in a place so dangerous, then she closed her eyes, and opened again looking at the light and saying his answer: "I will take care of this child." She said, determinedly as the light looked straight into her eyes, seeing her sincerity.

**_"Good, I'm glad you agreed to take care of this baby."_ **The light seems happy.

"But, I'm a little curious, does this child have something special?" She asked, curious to know why.

_**"Everything will be explained over time, but at this moment, I could also tell you."**_ The light spoke, but the voice immediately became serious, and Cecilia noticed it immediately, it seemed something serious is about to happen. _**"This planet will suffer a new foreign threat from the universe."**_ The light explained with seriousness, surprising Cecilia.

"Really?" She asked as the light nodded seriously.

_**"Yes, a dark force from space has just seen your planet, deciding to conquer or destroy it."**_ The light explained, shocking Cecilia.

Cecilia could not believe that there will be a new threat beyond Honkai, and it is even this alien threat, a threat from space, an unknown threat that will invade the Earth. No one has ever faced the aliens or dark beings that are in space, and no one thinks it really existed, but if the light said it is true, with its seriousness, then it means that humanity will find a threat more dangerous than the Honkai, a threat they never faced, a threat where it is impossible to face.

Cecilia, who did not accept this cruel fate, wanted her daughter Kiana to live happily, to live together with her family, then decided to ask if there are ways to avoid this threat. "Is there a way to deal with this threat?" She asked with hope.

**_"Yes, there is a way."_** The light said, while Cecilia looked very happy. _**"To avoid this coming threat, it will be this child who will save this world."**_ The light said, pointing to the child holding Cecilia.

"Eh?" Cecilia was surprised by this question. "The child, why?" She asked.

**_"Because it will be the light that will drive away the darkness that will come into this world."_** The light unfolded as the child gave a light behind his back.

"What?" Cecilia asked, not knowing what was happening, then checked the child's back. "W-What! But, this is...!" Cecilia said, shocked and surprised by what she saw, on the child's back she had a red V symbol while some lines formed the wings of a phoenix while the tip of the V looked very similar to that of the flying stone and it also has a gem-like diamond shape above the illuminating red V symbol. "A Stigmata!" She said, she was speechless and very surprised at this, seeing a child with a Stigmata never seen before.

**_"Yes, but a little different from what you use."_** He said the light, confusing Cecilia.

"What do you mean by "different"?" She asked, as she wraps the blanket back on baby.

**_"The Stigmata she has in this child will bring hope to the world, a light that will save the world, purify all evil, and also purify the darkness that hides inside human beings."_ **The light explained as Cecilia had been very surprised and fascinated by this power. **_"For this, I want you to be the guardian of this child, or the new mother."_** The light said, surprisingly Cecilia, thinking that Kiana will have an adoptive elder brother, perhaps she will also be very happy, but, with her husband, what she should do. **_"I would like you to grow it into a powerful warrior who will protect this world, from the darkness that will be hiding in the future by using light to drive them out."_ **The light said as Cecilia nodded. **_"Good, and then I'd like you to deliver this for the baby."_** The light said, as it evokes a rather unique-looking bag. **_"_**_**When the baby is big, I want him to give it to him, which contains things that will be useful for his fight.**_**_"_** The light said as he handed over to Cecilia, while she nodded, taking the bag. **_"Well, I think my time is up."_** He said the light, but before he left, he gave Cecilia a letter. **_"In the letter there are the explanations in which I told you, about the threat that will come to this world, and the duty of this child."_** Cecilia nodded compressively as she took the letter. **_"And then, in this letter there is also another thing I have to say, but my time is running out, so the rest is in the letters, so read it if you have the time."_** The light said and Cecilia nodded. **_"Good, I believe my mission ends now."_** He said, dissipate in many particles of light before returning to the flying stone. Then the stone took flight. **_"I leave the baby to your care."_** He said before the stone flies in the sky at high speed, disappearing from Cecilia's view while still holding the baby with the warm blanket, while sleeping peacefully.

Cecilia looked at the baby as his slept, smiling at the baby. "How cute." She said smiling to the baby. They look around and see that time has recovered and their team is still sleeping. "Maybe I could rest too." She said, but not before hearing a familiar voice.

"Cecilia!" Two voices said her name, one female and one male.

"This voice...!" She said, turning to see the position of the voice, then saw two people running towards her.

The first is a handsome man 26 years old, he has the same white hair as Cecilia with a ponytail and has the same azure colors in his eyes, while wearing a blue coat with some armor plaques on his shoulders while he also wears a gray-green sweatshirt without a hood, while holding a belt with three small bags on the shoulder diagonally, then another belt that is tied to its side with two small bags attached, wearing gray trousers and a pair of black boots. Brandish two guns, the gun is white with black outlines while it has a small sphere in place of ammunition charges with fire orange light, this weapon is called **_Judgment of Shamash_**, the weapon in which a divine fire that is capable of eliminating a Herrscher. While the person who is wielding it is **_Siegfried Kaslana_**, Cecilia's husband.

While the second person... is a loli girl. No kidding, the appearance seems to be 12 years old, but don't let it fool you, let's leave it aside for now. She has the same hair colors and the same eye colors just like Cecilia and Siegfried. Wearing a black nun robe with long winter sleeves while wearing a white skirt inside, white knit stocking a pair of black boots. While behind her, she convey a large holy cross, had a gold color like the outline while it also has a brown color and a gold crest while with the red cross lines, this weapon is called _**Oath of Judah**_, a very powerful cross like a weapon that is used by a formidable Valkyrie in the past. The person who is carrying this weapon is **_Theresa Apocalypse_**, S class Valkyrie and Cecilia's best friend.

"Siegfried! Theresa-chan!" Cecilia exclaimed happily.

"Cecilia! You're fine!" Siegfried asked his wife, knowing that she is still alive after the missiles were mysteriously erased from the nullas, saving her beloved cage and the Snowwolf Squad are fine.

"Yes I'm fine." She said happily while still holding the baby in her hand. Theresa and Siegfried immediately notice the baby Cecilia was holding.

"Cecilia, where did you find this baby?" Theresa said, focusing on baby, carefully analyzing it as she sensed an immense power residing in that baby. Cecilia could not answer her question, while Theresa noticed her silence from her friend. "Did something happen before the missiles are erased from nothing?" She asked while waiting for her friend's reply.

"What happened, Cecilia?" Siegfried asked, wanting to know what happened, and also wanting to know where Cecilia found the baby, and clearly perceives the power that resides inside the baby.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Cecilia did not answer while she was thinking, while she was thinking, she decided to say. "I'll talk to you, but right now, I don't think this place is right for talking." She said, clearly Cecilia is right, such a place there are still the Honkai in the outpost, so Theresa and Siegfried nod, deciding to speak privately while they are at home.

"So let's get back to Schicksal immediately, the doctors and rescue will come in two minutes, while we tell today's report." Theresa said as she looked at the baby and asked. "We must also make the report on this child and ask-" But, it was interrupted by Cecilia.

"Please Theresa-chan, don't tell anyone about this baby, not even Mr. Otto." She said, surprising Theresa and Siegfried. While Theresa wants to say the opposite, but, in Cecilia's eyes, she says "no", as if this child must have something special.

"_*Sigh*_ All right." Theresa said, as Cecilia smiled. "But! You have to explain what happened after we got home, okay?" She asked as Cecilia nodded. "Good! Since we're done, let's go home!" Theresa said happily as Cecilia smiled at her friend.

"Well, I think the explanation will be answered at home, and I'm also curious about this child, but, for now we have to go home, I'm sure Kiana was already waiting for us to come home." Siegfried said, while Cecilia nodded agreement. "Well, let's go home, Cecilia." He said.

"Yes, let's go home dear." She said as she held the sleeping baby.

While Cecilia, Siegfried and Theresa prepare to go home, we can also already see a few Schicksal rescue helicopters and parameters and rescuers came to transport all the injured Snowwolf Squad Valkyries to the medical base.

* * *

**(Schicksal HQ: House of Siegfried and Cecilia)**

_**Hours of explanation…**_

After Cecilia, Siegfried and Theresa returned home, while Kiana was in her bedroom sleeping, Cecilia finished explaining everything about what happened at that moment after defeating the 2nd Herrscher, the reason for the disappearance of the tactical missiles, the stone shuttle, the child, his savior, the new threat and destiny of their world and the mission of this child. Obviously Theresa and Siegfried were surprised and shocked, but, according to what Cecilia said about that being made of light, explaining that the new threat will fall into this world they seemed very serious, and then nobody ever confirmed the existence of aliens, but, after having heard a perfect explanation from Cecilia, in a serious way and not even joking, then the situation is very serious. And then, the child's destiny will bring about a change, discovering that he also has a Stigmata never seen before, according to Cecilia's report, says that the child's Stigma is very different from those who use the common Valkyries, saying that he has the capacity to purification and dispelling the darkness of people, this has surprised Theresa, in her years she has never heard such a Stigmata, it must be for this that Cecilia does not want to let anyone know, not even Otto. And then it will also be very dangerous if the child is used in research experiments, and it would be much worse if he is kidnapped by some people thirsting for the corrupt powers, this is worse.

Then the person who saved Cecilia's life, the light. The light has entrusted the child to her, asking her to raise her as her son, growing him as a warrior who will protect against the new threat that will happen in the future. Siegfried is a little surprised at this, entrusting the child to his wife, but, he doesn't feel annoyed, he seemed very happy to accept into his family, and it would be very perfect for Kiana to have an older brother to play with, even Theresa is agree on this, she takes great pleasure in taking care of the baby and teaching him to become a powerful warrior that will protect the world from these new threats that will happen in the future.

After a long explanation, Cecilia remembered the letter, taking the letter and opening it to read Theresa and Siegfried, after having finished reading what Cecilia knew, they also found a new writing in which they still need to know, and surprising them on that which was written by the light itself.

"The identity of the child is not there yet, you can also name the child, and the birth certificate it's already filled in before you can take care of it, even his data have already been inserted into the mind of the world, so you can even raise it without doing too many things."

Cecilia, Siegfried and Therea were very surprised by the action of the light, she has already done the rest of the work, so what they have to do and give the child the name.

"Well, since he is now officially your adopted son, there is only the name to be given for him, what will you call him?" Theresa said.

"Ehmmn... since it was given by the light on the day of the snow, why don't we give the name as Snow?" Siegfried proposes, but no one seems to want to accept such a name. "Ok... it doesn't sound good, so what about Auro?" He said.

"Maybe he's fine, but I don't think he'll adapt." Cecilia said while thinking of a name for the child, which is now their adopted branch. "What do you think of Illyo? Illyo Kaslana." She said.

"Illyo... Kaslana, sounds good." Theresa said.

"I have no objection." Siegfried said, smiling.

"Then it's decided." Cecilia said as she approached the child, now called Illyo, while she slept near the cot next to them, Siegfried and Theresa also knelt towards the peacefully sleeping child. "From now on, you're my son and Siegfried's, Illyo, nice to meet you." He said smiling happily as the child smiled while he slept.

"I think it's time to sleep." Siegfried said, yawning while they are already late at night.

"You're right, I think it's time to go home." Theresa said as she headed for the door. "See you tomorrow Cecilia, Siegfried, and take care of your new son." She said greeting her two friends and went out to return to Schicksal.

"Well, then let's go to rest, tomorrow I would like to present Illyo to Kiana." Cecilia said.

"Well, he will be very happy." Siegfried said with a smile, while he and Cecilia return to the room with the child.

* * *

_Now our young hero is officially named **Illyo Kaslana**, the adopted son of Cecilia and Siegfried, official older brother of Kiana Kaslana. What does the future hold for this child and the child? What danger does the Earth have? And who is this light that saved Cecilia? What will happen in the future? The only way to know is to see how the story will go, and what will happen in the near future? If you want to know, let's go into the future._

_To see our young **Ultra Warrior**, who grows to become the **Warrior of Light**, like **Ultraman**..._

_**Ultraman Nexus**!_

* * *

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

**NN (NahariyaNash): ****Well, I've finished rewriting the second prologue, or perhaps more specifically fixing some grammatical errors on "She" and "He", and finally adding a part on 1999 and 2000. In the next chapter it will be the third prologue that will start with Time Skip for explain Illyo's life and childhood in a more appropriate way, and in the next chapter it will begin the series with prima (3rd Pov) before moving on to (? Pov) personal of some characters, obviously I will also add other chapters that do not they exist as special, given that Christmas is already almost in the hands, but at least it can prolong the story a little by seeing the characters that interact with each other, then I will also include the main enemies of Ultraman Nexus (But not quite and I will also add some things various of other souls) that will happen in the chapters of the near future, different Kaijus of different series will appear, besides that of Tokusatsu, and I must say that the choices are many, and then I thought some fighting techniques you like that of _Ultraman GeeDxD By: Clearwing Yuta_.**

**We will now respond to your reviews**

**Scarlight Archfiend: **Thanks, I'll think about it.

**Ultimate Kuuga: **I am happy that you liked it, and I must say that I have this game while I also reflected on whether I have to do a fanfiction of the genre, while my Captain's level is already in 68.

**ex555: **I'm glad you enjoyed the story, but... I don't know how to explain, Kiana Godmode and Ultraman Noa... I believe that Noa will win, because he can travel both in time and enter empty dimensions so Kiana Godmode will have one great disadvantage to fight against Noa, maybe I'll think again for a while. And then I must say that the quote you wrote about Noa is very cool.

**uchiharen1p: **Thank you and good luck with yours too.

**Guest: **Thanks.

**Kamencolin: **I'm glad it's very interesting for you.

**ClearwingYuta: **Thank you so much senpai. And I know very well that copying is a bad idea, but at least it can give us a bit of a boost on the idea of the plot and how it will end up in our own way without making it the same as the real author (I'm not criticizing you), and I'm also I a ShadowBladeKnight fan, I really like the story of Chalice who wrote and love Enrique for Kuroka, I hope it's still like that. And I also agree with you about the behavior of "Doom Marine 54", it is annoying and it always criticizes the perfect stories of an author while he doesn't even have a story, and he warned you one thing, another annoying Hater appeared that criticizes the stories of others, it is called "Hentai Kamen Fenikkusumaru" who stole the name "Fenikkusumaru", watch out for him, and I'll do it too. And graize even your suggestions, I will remember them. I am Chinese and I speak Italian, I am not good at English but I will try later and thank you for the suggestion.

**Thanks also to all those who have favored and followed my story. I am still a beginner with this story, and then I have difficulty prolonging the plot, and I hope to get a little help on the story from you, and then I'll try to improve it.**

**See you at the next chapter **


	3. Prologue III

**NN (NahariyaNash): Welcome to this chapter of "Ultra Honkai Impact 3rd: Nexus". In this third prologue he tells about Illyo Kaslana's childhood, about his life and training with Theresa, Cecilia and Siegfried. Obviously also some interaction with Kiana. ****And since Kiana has never been kidnapped and Cecilia has not died the plot will have momentarily changed in the process, except in the GGZ plot that there will only be some changes due to a male OC.**** I hope you enjoy this sudden additional prologue.**

**Important note:**

_**1) If none of you like this story, then don't comment on anything or look, you can also ignore it as if you say "this OC is Gary-Stud" or something else, but I do what I do, everyone has a different taste and he does not criticize them, so you can also ignore and look at other stories, so I am not the one to advise you to look at my stories;**_

**_2) I can't fulfill all your requests without me being an expert in the fanfic, so I don't want to have a crossfire in front of me, I hope you understand me, and there are some elements I can't accept in the stories._**

**Okey now let's start the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the things of Ultraman from tokusatsu ****produced by Tsuburaya Productions ****and Honkai Impact 3rd from miHoYo. Not even the background music and other things, just my ideas, OC and other stories.**

* * *

**Ultra Honkai Impact 3rd: Nexus**

* * *

**\- Prologue Part III of III ****-**

* * *

**No one's Pov**

**(New House of Siegfried and Cecilia)**

_**Time Skip...**_

**Year 2004 ****Autumn**

Six years have passed now, the question of the defeat of the 2nd Herrscher has finally calmed the whole population, but due to the destruction that has caused the city of Oulu, Astana and Novosibirsk, they are still under repair.

But let's move on to another part.

In the villa or in the new house of the Kaslana family we can see Cecilia, now with her hair cut up to her neck with a fringe on the right side, she was cooking lunch in the kitchen while we see two children playing together with Homu Puzzle, one is a boy and the other is a girl, both playing together as brothers and sisters.

The girl was 6 years old, with white hair with two braided pig-tails and blue eyes like the sky. She wore a white pleated satin dress and a pair of white sandals without heels. He also had a red bracelet on his right wrist. His name is Kiana Kaslana, daughter of Cecilia and Siegfried.

The boy was 8 years old, has a silky white bowl cut hair with two very light colors, azure and pink. The color of his eyes is divided into two colors, blue sapphire on the right, red ruby on the left. He wears a blue hooded sweatshirt or parka, white blue sheathed handcuffs, a white T-shirt on the inside, a pair of black shorts with long contours up to the knees, black stockings and a pair of blue tennis shoes. His name is Illyo Kaslana, adopted son of cecilia and Siegfried, as well as the adopted senior brother of Kiana.

"Have a big brother missing a last piece to complete the puzzle!" Kiana said as Illyo used the last piece to complete the puzzle. "Yey! Big brother has completed the puzzle!"

"Come on, it's just a puzzle game, it's nothing." He said as Kiana shook her head.

"No, you were always so good at finishing it all while I would take a week." She said.

"One day you will understand how to play, Kiana." He said as he stroked his little sister's head.

"Hehehe." She smiled happily too.

Cecilia seeing this was really happy to be able to live together with her family in these years after her resignation as Valkyrie. In these six years Cecilia has lived a normal life after having resigned from her job as S class Valkyrie for six years while Siegfried has also resigned, but in some cases works as a freelance receiving some mission from Schicksal to earn family money while Cecilia will stay at home to take care of the children.

"Kids, lunch is ready!" Cecilia spoke to Kiana and Illyo.

"All right!" The two of them said as Illyo puts the Puzzles away by rearranging the table while Kiana waited for food.

"What do we eat mommy?" Kiana asked.

"Stuffed with ragu meat" She replied as Kiana had a radiant smile.

"Hurray! Stewed made at home!" She rejoiced as Illyo sits down on the spot.

"Calm down Kiana, I know that mom's stew is good, but try not to eat everything while Dad is away at work." He said as Kiana nodded and calmed down waiting for the meal.

"As always kind of you, Illyo." Cecilia said while using soup spoon she poured a little to Kiana, Illyo and herself on the plate.

"_*Sniffs*_ It always smells good!" Kiana said as she took the spoon immediately to take a sip.

"Fast as always." Illyo said as he took the spoon and said. "Good apetite." And he began to dig food calmly.

"New to you too." Cecilia said while eating calmly.

Yes, this is what Cecilia really wanted, a family she lived in, raising her children, living a normal life like any mother would, but she knows that this day cannot last long, sometimes she is also a freelance, usually Schicksal calls her often only if there is a mission in which only the A class Valkyries can do, even call those already discharged, or Cecilia herself, who is a resigned Valkyrie.

But she doesn't care much, if she could live a normal life then this is very good for her.

"The stew cooked by mommy is exquisite!" Kiana said as she had some soup on her cheeks.

"Kiana, eat calmly." Illyo said as he took a handkerchief to clean her cheek.

"Thanks." She said, thanking Illyo who had cleaned her cheek by continuing to eat.

"You really are a good big brother, Illyo." Cecilia said seeing the scene in front of her.

"You're welcome." He said continuing to eat.

Yes, it is this life that Cecilia wants, a good family and a good life.

* * *

**Cecilia's Pov**

I am very happy that my children are enjoying the meal I cooked. Kiana may seem vicious and lazy but she is still my dear daughter, while Illyo... was a good boy who always helps people in need. In those years after having adopted him as our son I could never feel so happy, seeing him grow up as my real son.

But the thing that worries me is the new threat that will come in the future. I don't know what kind of threat it is, but I hope my children can live normal adolescent lives, but the light said that Illyo will have a very important mission in the future, was to face the new threat that will come in the future.

I'm afraid, I'm afraid if one day it disappears from me, it was something I don't want, Illyo is my son, it doesn't matter if he's adoptive or not, Illyo is still my precious son like Kiana. They are my precious children!

Although... I can't help but worry about the future, after the defeat of the 2nd Herrscher for 6 years now, the world was in the process of repairing the damage, but more problems have escaped, Anti-Entropy and some organizations criminal, there are several debates with this new crisis.

Although the government was doing everything, they always had problems, this also applies to the Schicksals.

"Mom, do you think Aunt Theresa and Aunt Nicholas will come to us?" I came out of my mind as I turn to Illyo who was asking me.

"Yes, of course, it will come tomorrow." I said as Illyo nodded and finished eating.

"Ah! I feel full already!" Kiana said as she finished her plate.

"Kiana, of course you really are a greedy little sister." Illyo said as Kiana smiled at the joke.

I smile for this scene, no matter how, seeing the happiness of Illyo and Kiana always give me the desire to give my best.

"Do you find my stew good?" I said.

"The mommy's stew is delicious!" Kiana said with a smile.

"I find it very delicious, Mom." Illyo said with a beaming smile.

"Hehehe, thank you for your coverings, Illyo, Kiana." I said as I take away the empty plates to wash them.

Yes, no matter what year we are, as long as they live happily, as long as I have a family to occupy, a brave husband, I will try to give myself to the fullest.

* * *

**No one's Pov**

**(Unknown Location)**

_**Time Skip...**_

**Year 2008 Summer**

Four years have passed since the normal happy life of the Kaslana family, Illyo and Kiana have had several training sessions with their family on how to fight the Honkai by Siegfried and Cecilia, sometimes even by Theresa, also attend school in Germany to learn some useful things during life, especially for Illyo, who is the most intelligent and awake of the family, achieving a good result in the test of the military fighting school, written test of history, mathematics and other things like the ecosystem and various, while for Kiana... as it can be said, she is strong in the fighting test and in training, but in the written test ... she goes really badly like a "tuna", sometimes she asks her brother's help about recovery when she doesn't he can really recover or get an excellent grade, even in the recovery of the text written during the summer.

Kiana and Illyo are excellent brothers and sisters. From time to time it is Illyo who helps Kiana solve problems, especially on the tasks and recovery of the insufficient test. Kiana may seem like a loser in the written test, but she has a typical heroism side that likes to help people in need, but from time to time she always hunts herself in trouble. She really likes to eat, to play Homu game and miscellaneous, while her studies... she doesn't like it very much, but sometimes she often asks her brother's help to improve. For Kiana, Illyo is a very fantastic and exceptional brother, although knowing that he is the adoptive brother of the Kaslana family, in her eyes Illyo is the best brother in the world that she does not want to lose him.

But now we focus on the plot. At this moment we see a huge dojo for training with different very unique equipment, even bamboo swords used in kendo.

"Haa!"

"Heyaa!"

In the center of the dojo we can see two people who were training without stopping. Both were training, or in the right way, they were fighting endlessly or non-stop, never giving in to one another. The first is a guy who is reciprocating with the Chinese Shenzhou-style martial arts shots at the person he was facing at high speed.

The boy is nothing but a 12-year-old Illyo. His silky white hair with azure and pink undertones grew about medium long up to his neck while the fringe is combed to the right, not too messy. He is wearing a sporty black shirt with blue outlines plus blue nuances, silver lines on the left and right side with a white lightning crest on the left side. Wear a pair of black challenge gloves without fingers with blue contours and long white forearm protection. He wears long white sport trousers on his knees with blue contours. A pair of white knee-highs with blue contours on his knees at the base for protection. He also wears a men's leggings in blue shades and a dark blue zigzag lightning line. Wear a pair of long black socks and a pair of blue sneakers with white outlines.

The person Illyo was facing is a beautiful woman about 32 or older. She has long red hair to her bust tied up in a ponytail. She has greenish yellow eyes and a scar on her right cheek. She was wearing a black short-sleeved tank top. She is wearing a pair of light brown trousers with a black belt and a pair of red shoes. She was holding a wooden training spear.

Both were doing a training sparring, or maybe a sparring between pupil and teacher. Both don't seem to be tired.

"Tseria!" Illyo punched the wooden spear that held the woman while paring with her left arm.

"Seiya!" The woman gave a spear counterattack, but Illyo blocked the incoming strike as she took a deep breath and charged the woman with another strike.

"They never seem to stop." A female voice said as she sat next to Cecilia on a bench.

"You're right, Illyo was already training for three hours without resting." Cecilia told the next person with her.

"Going on like this one day will become stronger than Siegfried if I can guarantee it." She said.

"You're right, Theresa." Cecilia told the person she was now identified as Theresa.

The person sitting next to Cecilia Schariac is _**Theresa Apocalypse**_, aunt of Kiana and Illyo. In these eight years she has never had a changed body, she remained like a loli of which we know, a girl for 12 years, even if she is not. She wears a nun's robe as in previous years. And she is ex S class Valkyrie.

In these eight years Theresa has decided to found a school to train new future Valkyries, the name of the school is called St. Freya Academy, where she is now a headmaster of the St. Freya Academy. Every year he was very busy but he always manages to get by, but with more students to take care of she had to ask the help of Cecilia and the other resigned or new former Valkyries, who teach to help and train the new Valkyrie novices in the future.

"Seirio!" Illyo used the palm force to create a shock wave, rejecting the person, causing her to recoil from the strength of the palm that Illyo took. Then Illyo he performs a rotating kick in mid-air.

The person managed to dodge using the spear to balance the posture by looking for an opening to counterattack.

"It seems that Nicholas has some difficulties." Theresa said while the person that Illyo was facing is _**Shabu Nicholas**_, one ex S class Valkyrie resigned and is also the former Snowwolf Squad member led by Cecilia herself who is now discharged. She has now become a trainer of the St. Freya Academy as a coach.

"You are right." Cecilia said as she and Theresa watched the sparring. "Do we have to stop them before they destroy the St. Freya Academy dojo?" She asked Theresa.

Actually Cecilia and Illyo are in the St. Freya Academy, more specifically in the Academy's dojo, where Theresa holds morning training, evenings or scheduled for Illyo. Occasionally Illyo comes to Soukai City to visit Aunt Theresa, or headmaster of the St. Freya Academy, or occasionally visit some Homu shops.

"You're right. It's better to stop them, and also to prevent Illyo from using his Stigmata powers." She agreed, then got up and moved closer to the two. "The fight ends!" She said in an authoritative voice, stopping the two.

"You have!" Both said as they relax their muscles.

Nicholas may have sweated a little while Illyo didn't even sweat, as if nothing had happened.

"Of course you became more skilled than before, Illyo-kun." Nicholas said as he wiped his face with the towel.

"Thanks for the compliment, Nicholas-sensei." Illyo thanked her, as he approached his mother he took the water bottle.

Nicholas may already be a mature, adult woman, but he cannot resist the cuteness of Illyo and approached him.

"Ah, you really are a sweet boy you know!" She said as she put her hand on Illyo's head and started rubbing it. "I'm sure you have many admirers girls, right?" She asked.

Illyo could be a healthy, good-looking guy, but his appearance is that of a cute pretty boy that any girls would fall in love with, or we could call Illyo in terms of an authentic "Bishōnen".

"Well, I worry in the future if Siegfried dared to teach him how to flirt with girls." Theresa was a little worried about Illyo's innocence, being like her aunt she always had to keep good discipline for Illyo and Kiana, preventing Siegfried from teaching something wrong or inconsiderate to them.

"At least Illyo is a good boy, I don't think he'll learn such a thing from our leader's husband." Nicholas said as Cecilia laughs.

"You're always as usual, Nicholas, you can call me Cecilia, I'm no longer a leader." She said as Nicholas laughed.

"Yes, yes, by now I am rather used to calling you my friend, as well as other former members of the Snowwolf Squad." She said as she took a sip of water, then remembered one thing and turned to talk to Theresa. "In this regard Principal Theresa, in the following days it seems that the most trusted candidates are ready for the test to test for the simulation fight." She said as Theresa nodded.

"Good, so tomorrow we can prepare the simulation test as quickly as possible by just this week." She said.

"Oh my, are there any potential new Valkyries today?" Cecilia asked.

"Exactly, and I hope something unexpected does not happen." She said as she saw Illyo toying with the pendant.

The pendant of Illyo had a silver "V" shape, on the upper head there is an azure crystal, the lower part had a sword aspect with two blue crystals, while both sides seem to form an arch with a blue crystal each of the sides.

"Cecilia, do you still remember that pendulum holding Illyo?" She asked her friend who nodded.

"Yes, if I remember correctly it was called **_Shield of Baraji_** or to be precise **_Ultimate Aegis_**." Cecilia said while Nicholas seems a little curious.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

* * *

**Theresa's Pov**

"Oh, we're talking about the pendant that Illyo kept" I replied to Nicholas.

"Illyo pendant? Do you have anything special?" She asked.

"Well, how can we say." Cecilia said.

"Mom, Aunt Theresa, I'm going to change in the locker room." Illyo said as Cecilia and I nodded.

Then he left for the locker room to change, leaving the three of us alone in the dojo.

"Let's get back to us, it's a bit difficult to explain." Cecilia continued as she thought about it for a few seconds and said. "We can say that it is comparable to a Divine/God Keys like my Black Orchid & White Lily and my husband's Judgment of Shamash." This information surprised Nicholas.

"Or like my Oath of Judah, but more if we can say." I said as she was more surprised than ever.

"So... does it mean that Illyo has a Divine/God Keys from birth?" She asked.

"It is a bit difficult to explain, but yes, he had it during his 9th birthday." Cecilia explained as I nodded.

"It was a little difficult to know what material is made, we even even did some research on that Ultimate Aegis." I said.

"And did you find something useful?" Nicholas asked as she shook her head in "no".

"Unfortunately we could not understand what it was about, but I am sure of one thing, that Ultimate Aegis, gave off a very powerful power of the normal Divine/God Key, maybe more." I explained while Nicholas was speechless.

"And like Oath of Judah, who has the ability to become a great bow, while you can break away forming an armor while the tip becomes a sword." Cecilia said as Illyo came out of the locker room with his new clothes.

He was wearing a white, black and blue parka with a black T-shirt. A pair of gloves without black and white fingers. White shorts with short blue shades and a blue outline up to the knee. A black sport leggings, black stockings and the usual blue sneakers.

"Sorry for the wait." He said.

"Well, I think it's ra of going, I'm sure Kiana will be very hungry." Cecilia said as she stood up.

"So see you tomorrow." I said while Illyo and Cecilia nodded and headed towards the exit of the dojo.

Once out I got up to head to the office while Nicholas goes into the locker room to change. But one thing breaks through my head.

_'Ultimate Aegis. A very powerful shield with the ability to destroy anything, forming an armor for a bust and a sword, then it also became an arch by shooting a powerful ray of light. Damn, there are a lot of things we don't know about that weapon.'_ I thought.

Right now I was already in my office while I still had a lot to think about beyond Ultimate Aegis. I can't help but worry, if my grandfather knew about that weapon, it would be very dangerous, especially if he intends to make one. I would do anything to protect my grandchildren (Illyo and Kiana).

"Well, I'd better prepare the mock test papers for the next candidates." I said as I concentrate on the documents to do. "I hope that Kiana and Illyo would become excellent adults, more specifically Kiana who she to commit more to the written test and studies to become a great Valkyrie like her mother, instead of eating and laziness, like a cat." I said as I remember very well the day I visited their home. Illyo often gets excellent excellent grades while Kiana is the exact opposite, but at least Illyo often helps her in the recovery of the test, of course he's a good kind brother. "As Illyo often says, I hope Kiana is not called as 'Tuna'." I said a little amused that nickname. "Well, it's time to concentrate TeriTeri!" I said and started to prepare the documents.

Well, one thing for sure, Illyo and Kiana are my precious grandchildren.

* * *

**No one's Pov**

_**Time Skip...**_

**Year 2012 Winter**

Two years later, Illyo has turned 16 and has also finished middle school, succeeding even in obtaining a degree and a scholarship, while Kiana is 14 years old and managed to improve a little, even in certain school activities. But now, in the Kaslana family they received a message from the principal from Illyo's school after his full-regimental degree, knowing he got a scholarship to Japan where Illyo had to move to attend the best prestigious high school in Nagazora City .

The family of Illyo was obviously happy, since their son will attend a prestigious school in Japan, Theresa also received this message from Cecilia, and she immediately started preparing a transfer plane for Illyo as she leaves for tomorrow. Theresa feels very proud to know that her niece managed to enroll in a more prestigious high school in Nagazora, Cecilia was very happy to see her son take giant steps, Siegfried instead is crying for happiness, but one of them does not she was happy for this, she was Kiana, she was angry about this, not because of the envy of the vows or something else, but by transferring her brother, this means only one thing to her, she won't see her brother for two more years.

Illyo knowing this, not knowing what he has to do to walk, but suddenly Kiana made a promise to Illyo, if one day, or month, or maybe two years, after taking a degree and a scholarship, she too will go to Japan to attend Senba Girl's High School in Nagazora City to be together with Illyo.

This promise has suddenly shocked the family, but for Cecilia she has no problem, if her daughter wanted to be with her brother for her she has nothing to say. Siegfried was amused by this scene and happy to see his daughter Kiana decided to commit to achieving his goal. Illyo, on the other hand, can only show a small smile, closed and pleased, knowing that his little sister is a stubborn but always keeps his promise to give his best, so nothing to worry about, maybe.

Thereafter, Theresa came to take Illyo to the harbor plane as she greeted her family and hugged them affectionately before leaving.

* * *

**Siegfried's Pov**

Seeing my son, who has become so great, I am fully happy, being his father I have to work harder and give my best. And then I would also like to have some fun on my new model of AraHato! I'm not wearing leather anymore!

But before I can get my hands on my new model, my cocks puts a yellow cloth on my hands.

"Dear, today it's your turn to wash the dish." She said as I can only sigh with disappointment.

"All right." I said without any comment to give and I immediately go to the kitchen.

"Mom, do you think I'll be able to get to my brother?" Kiana asked Ceiclia.

"Sure, but you have to work hard if you want to reach it." She said as I could see Kiana with a determined face, I could be happy for her, at least if she can really do it.

"Well, at least Kiana has found another goal to reach." He thought as I continue to wash the dishes quickly to have fun with the limited edition model AraHato.

And now that I think about it... not long after, I have to say that my son has become much stronger, maybe he'll even be able to smash a Honkai Beast's butt with a kick, ah... it reminds me of me when I was young while doing freelance work to earn some money to survive.

But... one thing still annoys me, it's about the Stigmata my son has. A few months ago Theresa informed us that Illyo's Stigmata really has the ability to purify the corrupt Stigmata after countless trials to fully confirm it. Plus the things inside the bag in which my wife gave it to Illyo, a strange gun named **_Blast Shot_**, a kind of smartphone never seen before and a bracelet called **_Evolution Brace_**.

Now I feel a little worried about my son since, if there is a spy who knew such a Stigmata and his things like Ultimate Aegis, Blast Dhot and Evolution Brace, such things would try to kidnap Illyo for their dark affairs, or series production, I would be very sure that Anti-Entropy would do such a thing. But for now it is better to concentrate on the question I am doing now, I am very sure that Illyo can get by on his own, after all he is my son.

While Kiana had gone to her room to study, Cecilia suddenly called me.

"Dear, look at the news." She said as I approached her.

"What kind of news?" I said as I looked at the headline of the news, which suddenly shocked me.

**_"Latest urgent weekly news in Nagazora City! The ME company suddenly exposed a case of economic fraud. The president of Massive Electric Industry, Ryoma Raiden was dismissed by the board of directors due to the alleged falsification of financial documents and suffered a sentence prisoner and his reputation has collapsed for having collaborated with some criminal organizations for making military weapons secretly!"_**

The news said as I see President Ryoma Raiden being handled as he climbs into the police van, leaving many public jolts to comment on Ryoma Raiden.

"Damn, this news is really a big surprise for me." I said while I was still surprised by this news. I know very well that the ME Industry is a big Japanese industrial company, but who thought it also made weapons secretly.

"Dear, do you think Illyo is safe?" Cecilia said as she was worried.

"I'm sure our son would get away with it, have some confidence for him." I smiled as Cecilia nodded.

* * *

**No one's Pov**

**(Nagazora City, Japan)**

_**Time Skip...**_

**Year 2014 Spring **

In the sunny city of Nagazora we can see many people, workers, family and young boys walking under the cherry tree on Sunday having fun.

Now we move to the plane port of Nagazora on a certain girl who walked on the road with a suitcase and a bag over her shoulder. The girl has long white hair with a double plait with a chameleon hairclip on the left side. She has azure eyes. She was wearing a white sweatshirt with long black sleeves and a white sheath, inside she wears an orange shirt and a belt that holds her blue mini jeans. A pair of thigh-high black stockings and a pair of red sneakers. The girl is actually Kiana Kalsana aged 16.

You came to Nagazora just for a reason, or two. The first is being with her brother Illyo Kaslana. The promise she made two years ago came true, Kiana had to work harder on her studies and written tests if she wanted to get a scholarship and degree to attend Senba Girl's High School in Nagazora just to be close to her brother. The second, she was also happy to have also found another goal, is to become a S class Valkyrie like her mother.

Two years ago crime activities never stopped after the outbreak of the ME Company and certain serious activities and increased Honkai Beasts in several countries at a very alarming rate, and with some serious Emperor-level Honkai Beast appearances. Therefore the governments have decided to send several girls to St. Freya Academy to become a Valkyries protecting the Earth from these threats and some collaborate on Schicksal.

Kiana instead decided to go to St. Freya Academy... only that she still has to get an authorization from the school, but apparently luck is not on her side, but that does not mean that she surrenders so easily. Then she starts walking with the map in her hand to find the place where her brother has settled, hoping that she still remembers her after these two years.

"Ah, I hope my big brother still remembers me, who knows what he's doing this Sunday." She said as she continued to walk looking here and there to ask for some information from some people about the street.

Although the Japanese language is not her strong but at least she has also studied some of the things she needed, for the under surveillance of her mother.

* * *

**Kiana's Pov**

"Damn... where the hell is this place?" I said while I was still busy looking for the place where my big brother lived. I check the map again as I continue to follow the instructions of a local police officer who pointed me out.

After a couple of walks he finally arrived at my brother's house... I must say that his house is very beautiful, two floors if I may say, a single-family house? It would be very nice if our parents came here. Well, now it's time to see my brother again.

Then he approached the door, ringing the bell button.

**_*Ding! Dong!*_**

"I comingl!" Said a male voice that I recognize very well, it's him!

A second later the door opened and I noticed a handsome boy in front of me that made me blush. The boy was 18 years old, with white silk hair long to middle shoulders, with the fringe combed to the right with and the sides of the hair have azure and pink colors, a black X-shaped hairclap on the front of the fragia. His eyes are divided into two colors, sapphire with right eye and ruby with left eye. He wears a light white parka for summer with right blue outlines and left red outlines and two black lines that go down. Inside she is wearing a black T-shirt with lines forming two crossed blue and red Xs. A pair of black gloves with covered fingers, one is blue the other is red with white contours. He wears black jeans with a chain tied to his belt, wears a pair of black socks and a black sandal that covers all the toes of his feet, seem adapted to walk both in the garden and outside.

Yes, in front of me there is my big brother, Illyo Kaslana, not of blood but still my big brother. We stare at each other for a second and my brother smiled at me.

"You can't see two years, Kiana." He said as I nodded furiously and immediately hugged my big brother.

"I missed you so much, big brother!" I said as I continue to hug him without letting go.

"Hai hai, I missed you too." He said as he patted my head affectionately. "Do you want to eat some snacks in my house, I have prepared millefeuille which will be ready in ten minutes, do you want to taste one?" He said as my stomach grumbled suddenly.

"Sure! Sure! Sure!" I said as I leave my brother and led me into the living room before closing the door carrying my suitcase while I take off my shoes.

I remember very well that Japan, when you enter someone else's home, has to take off your shoes, wearing sandals suitable for clean floors. Strange huh?

Once inside I can say that my big brother's house is very clean, useful things for life and several utensils that I can see in the kitchen that is near the living room where I am now. I know my brother also has a homey talent like my mom, but I can say that my brother's cooking is much better than his mom.

"Kiana, your room is on the second floor." He said as he headed into the kitchen. "And in five minutes the snack will be ready."

"Okey" I said as I sit on the couch taking my phone and sending a message to my parents writing "that I arrived, and now I'm at my brother's house".

After five mintues I feel a good smell coming from the kitchen.

"Ready!" My brother said as he carried two plates of millefeuille with two forks.

"Wow! They seem very delicious, especially the decoration of chocolates that you put!" I said, I'm no longer in the skin to taste it.

"Calm down Kiana, not running away." He said as I laugh a little. "And I know that tomorrow you will start the Senba Girl's High School right? Did you receive school uniforms?" He asked as I nodded.

"Of course, they handed it to me on the next day through the shipping packages and also the letter from the school commanders." I said as I took the fork.

"Well, then it means that tomorrow you will be fine, while I will attend the third year at Nagazora High School." He said as he picked up his fork and said. "Itadakimasu." Then he dug the millefeuille.

"Oh! Right. Itadakimasu!" I said and immediately took a few bites. "Mmmr! They are really delicious!" I said, I can never tire of my big brother's cooking. They were really heavenly!

"Thank for the compliment." He said while eating calmly.

Then we start talking about the school life we have had in these years. The life of my big brother in Japan seems very normal, but also very turbulent because of the closure of ME Company, then I talked about mine, even if I wouldn't say things happened specifically, but my big brother will understand very well, maybe... Well , at least I kept my promise that in two years I'll be able to stay with him.

_'I hope the day is very special.'_ I thought as I finished my millefeuille.

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

**NN (NahariyaNash): Well, the third prologue is over, and it's quite long right? Okay, and in the next chapter the GGZ arc (Gun Girl Z) will start, not so soon, similar to that of _Honkai Impact 3rd: Empyrean Reality By: Seiker Hikaru_, but in my own way, rest assured. And are you surprised that I mentioned some characters that only appeared in the _Honkai Impact 3rd - 2nd Lawman_ (Herrscher) manga? I also watched the Honkai Impact 3rd manga (for months now) I know that the story and what he explained in the game was a bit different and I feel a little sad for Sirin who hasn't had a good childhood and is used for scientists of the Tower of Babylon, while for the other two A-class Valkyries, Salome Lokalaan who sacrificed herself to protect the survivors and also protecting her friend Shabu Nicholas from the attack of the Honkai dragon and Patricia Highsmith is killed while she was completely wounded fighting some Honkai without repentance (these two Valkyries can be found in the manga), while Shabu Nicholas is the only one with other Snowwolf Squad members to survive. Even others, if I remember correctly... father of Bronya (Alexey) and mother of Bronya (Alexandra)? And full name of Cocolia (Tovarisch Cocolia) mentioned in chapter 40. I don't know if it is actually Bronya's mother, but the appearance of the woman (face and hair color) was really identical to our Bronya Zaychik, so I can say that it is Bronya's mother, then there is also Welt Young (Joachim Nokianvirtanen), Li-Xue Ching and etc. ****I have not even mentioned them, but I mentioned them anyway.**

**So I thought it would be much better to mention them, but not quite, Bronya was raised like... a girl without emotion without knowing about her mother, it's kinda weird while she didn't even mention in the game, only in the manga, but just a small portion of chapter 40. Let's say that the Honkai Impact manga also explained how they defeated 2nd Herrscher thanks to Cecilia's sacrifice.**

**Maybe I talked too much, to know more it is better that you go and watch the manga I just mentioned _Honkai Impact 3rd - 2nd Lawman_, I hope you enjoyed the prologue.**

**Ah! Kiana was born in 7 December 1998, so in the second prologue the year is 2000 so Kiana has already turned 2 while Illyo is 4 years old, which is why in this third prologue the year is 2004, it is logical, no? And then in 2008 Illyo has 12 and Kiana is 10, right? Then in 2012 Illyo will turn 16 and Kiana turns 14, 2013 Illyo has 17 and Kiana turns 15 before starting the series. I hope you understand.**

**We will now respond to your reviews**

**DefinitelyNotOriginal: **Certo che sono tornato, ormai da quattro mesi e mezza (Of course I've been back, for four and a half months now).

**Thanks also to all those who have favored and followed my story. I am still a beginner with this story, and then I have difficulty prolonging the plot, and I hope to get a little help on the story from you, and then I'll try to improve it. ****If you have any ideas for the plot, tell me so I can add more things and try to improve it.**

**See you at the next chapter **


	4. The Silver Giant of Light

**NN (NahariyaNash): Welcome to this new chapter of "Ultra Honkai Impact 3rd: Nexus". ****Now in this chapter we can see the first fight on Kaiju, but first we hear the experience of Illyo living in this world before starting the fight against Kaiju. But before what kind of Kaiju did they use? A Kaiju Honkai? A Kaiju from various other films like Godzila? Some likely but some not so much. And then I'm not a used guy with multi crossover that gives me a headache, because I'm not one capable of doing such things, and then if there is a Harem in this story?**

**Theresa is impossible because she is Illyo and Kiana's aunt. Himeko I can't because I already have an idea for you. Maybe Durandal, Fu Hua, Rita and Mei that I could think for a while. Kiana is perhaps impossible because she is the younger sister, but I think about it. Bronya possibly a relationship as a younger sister. Seele, Rozaliya and Liliya count as brother-sister relationships. ****I wonder if I do Harem or not, it depends on the weather, but for now not.**

**And then after the revision of the Honkai Impact 3rd manga, I finally knew who Bronya's mother is, her name is Alexandra Zaychik who fled together with Cocolia in chapter 40, ****and father is Alexey Zaychik who died in the same chapter by entrusting his wife to Cocolia****. Maybe I can ask for an opinion among you. Well, and now to get into the story, I hope you like the story. And then... who is the Kaiju of this chapter? You will find out after reading.**

**Important note:**

**_1) If none of you like this story, then don't comment on anything or look, you can also ignore it as if you say "this OC is Gary-Stud" or something else, but I do what I do, everyone has a different taste and he does not criticize them, so you can also ignore and look at other stories, so I am not the one to advise you to look at my stories;_**

**_2) I can't fulfill all your requests without me being an expert in the fanfic, so I don't want to have a crossfire in front of me, I hope you understand me, and there are some elements I can't accept in the stories._**

**Okey now let's start the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the things of Ultraman from tokusatsu ****produced by Tsuburaya Productions ****and Honkai Impact 3rd from miHoYo. Not even the background music and other things, just my ideas, OC and other stories.**

* * *

**Ultra Honkai Impact 3rd: Nexus**

* * *

**No one's Pov**

_**A month later...**_

**Year 2014 March Saturday**

_**07:00 in the morning...**_

A beautiful morning in Nagazora City where people wake up for work, children go to school.

Now let's bring attention to a single-family home.

**_"News of this day. At this moment the Honkai attacks took place in _****_Egypt_****_ on the night of 03:32, but luckily the city of Egito had the help of their trusted Valkyrie of their country who just stopped in time the Honkai epidemic."_**

The report announced on the TV as we can hear the sound in the kitchen.

In a kitchen we can see an 18-year-old boy with shoulder-length white silk hair, with the fringe combed to the right with and the sides of the hair have azure and pink colors, a black X-shaped hair clip on the front of the fragia. His eyes are divided into two colors, sapphire with the right eye and ruby with the left eye. She wears a high school school uniform that is composed of a long-sleeved blue blazer with white accents on a long-sleeved white shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, matching hazel colored trousers. He wears a pair of black socks and a black sandal that covers all the toes.

The boy is Illyo Kaslana.

At the moment he was cooking two omelets for breakfast and two packed lunches.

Why two? Well, to be honest there is also another person who lives in his home.

"Kiana! Are you awake? Breakfast is ready!"

"I'll be right there!" Said a girl's voice.

Then minutes pass two dishes of omelette were now ready while the packed lunch is all prepared and packed in a napkin to each. Illyo is blue, while the other is orange with a cat symbol.

"Well." He said as he placed a two loaf on each plate and salads with small chopped tomatoes. "Kiana!" He called the girl's name again.

"Here I am!" Said the girl who came straight to the kitchen table.

The girl who wore the uniform of Senba Girl's High School. White uniform with short sleeves with brown sheath and yellow lines and brown collar and yellow lines with yellow ribbon. Brown squared skirt with hazel brown lines. A pair of black stockings up to the thighs. Her double braided silver hair also had a chameleon-shaped clip in the fringe.

She is Illyo's younger sister, Kiana Kaslana, 16-year old.

"Oh! Breakfast is omelette today!" She said and sits in the chair ready to eat.

"Yes." He said then hands the packed lunch to Kiana. "Your packed lunch."

"Thanks, nii-chan!" Kiana said and took the packed lunch and put it in her bag.

"Well, let's eat then." She said.

"Okey" She said and took the sticks.

"Itadakimasu!" They both said and start eating. Getting ready to go to school.

* * *

**\- Nexus 01: The Silver Giant of Light -**

* * *

**Illyo's Pov**

Hello. My name is Illyo Kaslana, and I am the boy who reincarnated in this world thanks to Ultraman Noa. How do I spend my life?

Well, in the years I have trained I have developed the ability to teleport thanks to the powers of Ultraman that I have inside me. Yes, like **_Shinjiro Hayata (Hayata Shinjiro)_**, I also have the Ultraman gene, but the Ultraman Nexus gene as a Deunamist. After my years of training I developed some superpowers like super jump, super strength and superhuman speed. Night vision developed, audibility increased and supersense thanks to my hard training.

My mother is also a good coach while my father... how can I say, sometimes some women flirted while being scolded by both mom and me. Then our aunt Theresa is a hardworking person... and sometimes she is smart while doing some naps leaving someone's job.

Then coach Nicholas is very kind to be my sparring partner every time I come to the training room of St. Freya Academy when there are no other students. She is kind and generous, but sometimes I can see that she is sad about something I don't know yet, until Aunt Theresa tells me that she lost a friend during the mission, and after these years she became more mature and stronger.

Since I learned this story I start calling Nicholas as my aunt, obviously she is happy and every time I visit her often when I have time with Kiana and mom, however, Dad always has something to do with the mission that Schicksal often give each time. After I said that Aunt Theresa told me her story I decided to ease her pain while she was grateful, and she is also very happy if I can say.

Kiana is my younger sister, although she is not my real family, and I am only an adopted son while I have no blood relationship with her, but I am still her brother and member of the Kaslana family.

Kiana can be a little awkward, greedy and lazy like a cat, but sometimes she is often called 'Tuna Kiana' for some reason. Often she falls asleep in the class and often she is always scolded, obviously I was a little angry with Kiana for this co-behavior, but I did it for her own good, she must learn not to sleep in the class. But after all she is always my younger sister.

I am happy for my new life with my new family. Even if it's the year 2014... can I say that this way has too advanced a technology? More advanced if I can say, skyscrapers, flying warships and other things like cities under the sea and cities of China like super futuristic Shanghai and Shenzhou and also the mechs and general qaurtiel of Schicksal which is a flying base.

It doesn't surprise me anymore now after I got used to this era, but not about something that was the mascot of the world.

What kind of mascot?

Well, it's Homu, a yellow puppet with half-moon gritted teeth with bandaged ears or something. It is very popular if I can say, especially in Japan that has various types of keychain Homu, and I have all of them, including even those special edition on events through something very similar to which is called, incredible right?

Anyway, we finished breakfast and went to school, I attend Nagazora High School while Kiana attends Senba Girl's High School.

I hope the day is fantastic today too.

"Well, it's time to go to school." I said while Kiana was with me.

* * *

**No one's Pov**

**(Unknown Location)**

In an unknown beach full of rocky walls we can see several human-faced rock totems under the ground while on the plain we see a prairie field that stretches high with some buildings abandoned after the catastrophe of the second Herrscher that caused chaos everywhere.

Now one of this place is evidence of the destruction caused by Honkai. Then next to the plain we can see two rocky stacks in the flowery prairie and in the center we can see the air around them seemed to distort while there are cracks in the air.

Then suddenly out of nowhere a person cloaked in a messy black cloak made of black miasmas spits out as he raises his hand shooting out a dark beam into the crack.

Once done suddenly the sky darkened while the wind was blowing very hard.

**_*Crack!*_**

Suddenly the ground shook violently as the crack on the prairie air seemed to begin to tilt as if the cracks were increasing to break apart. Then the black cloaked person suddenly disappears leaving only a malignant laugh and the ground began to tremble more and more violently and the crack split and a sort of gigantic ultra-arc formed.

**_*Scrgyaaaaaooooooooow!*_**

All that comes out is a roar of a gigantic beast.

* * *

**(Nagazora High School)**

_**Lunchtime...**_

At this time the students of Nagazora High School were having lunchtime. In which they eat their lunchbox with food prepared by their mom, or made by themselves, buying from a school bar or simply having a chat with each other.

Illyo, who is in 3rd class, was eating her luchbox while using the phone while looking at some news newspapers.

_'Apparently it seems that a special limited edition of HOMU will be released in the Nagazora market today?'_ He thought as he watched other news, but without letting others notice the news talk all about HOMU beyond the national ones.

Actually, Illyo actually loves Homu, especially White Homu which is the rarest in the world, that it is Homi. After he reincarnated in this world he was a little perplexed when he saw HOMU, but over time he is starting to love HOMU and start collecting them all, even those limited edition.

On his phone you can clearly see a HOMU keychain hanging above.

_'Hmm... is there something new?'_ He mentally asked as he watched the new news beyond HOMU after he finished eating and putting the lunchbox away in his bag.

Suddenly, for a second the sky darkened for a few seconds, before returning to normal. Obviously everyone noticed this while it was a bit strange that the sky suddenly darkens.

_***Rumble! Rumble! Rumble!***_

Then came an earthquake that shook the school and other buildings, all obviously hiding under the table while Illyo did or himself while keeping calm and other students were screaming.

_'An earthquake right now?'_ Illyo thought while keeping calm.

The earthquake lasted about 2 minutes before it returned to normal without an accident, the students come out of the desk and then the school announcement arrives.

**_"Dear Nagazora High School students! Please get out of the school yard following the instructions of the teachers safely!"_**

Then the announcement ended and Illyo and other students begin to walk slowly in the corridor as they descend the emergency stairs. After all the students left, they were also able to see other people and citizens outside the other buildings due to the earthquake.

"What happened?" Asked a student.

"Who knows?" Asked the other student.

"A sudden earthquake?"

"Anyway, it only happened in Nagazora or in the other city?"

"I'm scared."

The mumbling continues while only Illyo remains calm.

_'Strange... I am sure that the technology of this era could signal the earthquake, perhaps it is an unnatural earthquake? __And also the sudden darkening of the sky...' _He thought while looking for an answer.

* * *

Not only in Japan to have the quake.

The earthquake has also spread to other United Nations, America, China, Russia, Italy, France, Germany, England, the United States and the Atlas, even to New Zealand which seems to have been the hardest hit by other nations.

Even in some areas like Africa that it is impossible to have earthquakes but instead they have had it, and what it means that the earthquake is not a normal earthquake, but a supernatural earthquake caused by something ham and indescribable from what it was.

Meanwhile, some different structures in each country have not suffered too many collapses.

* * *

**(Unknown Location)**

Right now we are in a large conference room, inside the room there is a long futuristic desk where there are 23 people sitting while one of them is Theresa Apocalypse.

Theresa wears a black nun's tunic with long sleeves, a white skirt inside, a white shirt with a pair of black boots.

This place is the home of the _**Schicksal Destiny Chamber of the Extreme Branch**_.

Right now everyone was arguing over a very important thing. In front of them they have several images taken by satellite on a certain beach that we have seen, but for some reason in the image we can see several dead fish lying on the beach, earthquake-broken lands and in the plain of the hill we see a gigantic crater with several petals of crushed flowers, the most evident feature is the gigantic footprint on the crater. The shape of the footprints is massive large.

The place portrays the photo that was taken by the satellite was the same position as the ultra-arch and the unknown man in black cloak, but it seems that the gap no longer exists while the flowers we see seem to be wiped out and some abandoned structures have collapsed.

Then the staff start talking and discussing this matter.

"Apparently the earthquake comes from this place?"

"Why didn't the satellite notice immediately?"

"Did we send someone to investigate that place?"

"What kind of footprints is that?"

"Will it be a new species of Honkai?"

"Third Impact?"

"Is the third Herrscher born?"

"If it were because we didn't detect anything?"

The discussion continues as a staff looks at Theresa.

"Mrs. Theresa, do you have an idea what to do?" He asked while Theresa was in deep reflection.

"Send the investigators and scouts first to investigate the place and record if there is any Honkai source." She gave the order and everyone starts communicating with the Schicksal HQ. _'What was that earthquake that is emitted everywhere?'_

* * *

**Illyo's Pov**

**(Nagazora Shopping Street)**

"Apparently the earthquake also caused it in other countries besides Nagazora." I said as I read the news on the phone as I bought something for dinner with Kiana.

"The newspaper said the earthquake caused some hordes of Honkai in Siberia to start moving in the northern area." Kiana said while reading part of the news.

"Well, yes." I said while it was actually written in the newsletter.

"Hopefully there is no problem in sight." She said.

"Well, anyway, we buy something before the sun goes down." I said as we proceed to buy some ingredients for dinner.

Are you wondering what I'm cooking? Well, it's just a normal dinner dish, I think it's stewed with meat sauce with vegetable fillings, carrots cut into smaller pieces easy to chew and as an aftertaste with a little sip of the apple drink to sweeten the soup to be drinkable , substance is normal if I can say.

Over the years I have studied several recipes of the kitchen and when I turned 5 I already started using the kitchen knife to cook together with mom. Come back to us I also made several cooking experiments with different recipes together with the failed and successful ones.

Well, however, they also gave me a Master Chef cup award, especially for the **_Queen's Apple Tart_** that I prepared for the judges. I don't know how but I was also good in desserts, ardent, spicy and Japanese style cuisine and other things, usually such a thing never happened to me, my hobby is to cook, but not until it turned into a talent monstrous that puts all the judges to silence and eat the food that I prepared myself with intense happiness as if I have removed all the words from the mouths.

I know it's impossible but it really happened, if you talk about _**Queen's Apple Tart**_, well then yes, I know the **_Food Wars series! Shokugeki no Soma_** when I was still alive, and I tried to imitate everything I know about their cooking and various cooking techniques and more like Soma and his friends. Obviously he did it well but I don't know how I did it, maybe because of my talent to know how to learn everything? Or eg via my gene...

Anyway yes, I learned all the cooking techniques from those series after I reincarnated in this world, and my mom is also a little jealous of me, but she never stops teasing me that I become a good husband for qunado women I'll be great.

Damn I would like some respite.

It is a bit strange that in this advanced world he has never known how to cook like that. Anyway Kiana and I have already bought all the ingredients for dinner, obviously I'm talking about the stew with sweet ragout.

Kiana loves her for the food I prepare.

"Stewed's Sweet Ragù! My favorite!" She started singing while she happily walked on the road passable only to people, not cars.

"_*Giggle*_" I can only laugh a little at his antic while the sun is setting now.

**_\- Ringer of Kamen Rider Dead Heart Mach Standby Loop -_**

"Oh?" I notice that my phone was ringing as the Kamen Rider Death Heart Mach Standby Loop ringtone rang in my pocket.

I took out my phone and noticed that my aunt Theresa is calling me. I open and speak.

"Good evening Aunt Theresa." Greeting.

_**"Good evening, you too, my nephew. How are you doing in Japan with Kiana-chan?"**_

"Very well! Except that Kiana has a little difficulty with testing and nothing else." I said as I walk with Kiana happily singing about the stew.

_**"I see... well, are you all ok anyway? Didn't the earthquake cause you problems?"**_

"No, but it seems that not only in Japan did it have the right earthquake?" I said.

_**"Yeah, it also happened in Soukai City and across the country."**_

"I see." I said.

_**"Well anyway I hope you and Kiana-chan are safe okay? See you later!"**_ Then the call ends here.

"Who called you, nii-chan?" Kiana asked.

"Aunt Theresa. She's asking if we're okay after that quake." I explain as we get home.

"Oh..." she said as we entered the house and closed the door.

"Well, I'll go to the kitchen to prepare dinner while you go homework okay?" I said as I put on the kitchen apron.

"Okey" She said and went to her room to do her homework.

"Well, now let's start cooking dinner." I said and I'm going to prepare dinner.

* * *

**(Unknown Location)**

Right now we see a certain flying ship flying in the sky. The ship is about the size of a palace or something else while flying in the sky. This ship is called Hyperion, a Schicksal ship.

Inside we see some workers who work in the ship in the control room while on the bridge we see a person.

The person is a woman around 28 years old. She has blood-red hair, amber eyes. She had a black collar tied with a small gold rope on the right shoulder of the open red uniform with an open white shirt which detected a black tank top which took over some of her possessions, which is the G cup. She had a black belt with gold decoration and a small chain tied on the belt, the belt is tied on its waist. She wore a pair of short black gloves, a pair of black shorts. Collar tight on her left leg, she wears a pair of hazel colored socks along the thighs, a pair of black boots. But on her shoulders she also has a uniform similar to a ship's captain or something, which also has a Schicksal symbol.

The woman is called Himeko **_Murata (Murata Himeko)_**, captain of Hyperion, A Class valkyrie and is also a teacher of the St. Freya Academy.

Right now she and her troops are heading to the marked place where the sudden earthquake occurred. The place is just the place on the plain near the beach, where there is a huge crater similar to a giant size.

"How long is it to get to the place of the northern island?" Himeko asked.

"There are another 20 minutes and we are starting to prepare for the descent." An operator said while typing the computer while on the screen you can see the northern island which is located on the Pacific Ocean.

"Well, prepare the shake after we stick to the place!"

"Roger!"

* * *

On the other side of the ocean we can see a sort of veil boat with several fishermen fishing the exits while the sea is calm with a starry sky.

"Hohoho! Looks like we have more fish to sell today huh?" Asked a fisherman.

"You are right, today we are very lucky that there are no aquatic Honkai Beasts attacking us." Said the other fisherman.

"Guys we have to leave now!" Said the captain of the boat.

"Oh!" The workers said as they prepared to go to the port.

"The next stop is in New York! Home sweet home!" The captain said as the worker who drives activates the engine.

But just as they were about to leave on the radar they detected a huge object coming in their direction.

"Hm?" Obviously the person in charge of the radar is a little confused.

"What's wrong?" Asked the captain of the boat.

"Captain, there appears to be a moving object heading towards us at high speed." Said a worker who is out of the boat.

"A moving object?" He asked as he used the binoculars to look into the distance.

But just as its workers say there is a moving object going towards them.

"What the?" He said as he used the binoculars to control better.

Just at this moment the wind already seems to be starting to blow and the fish in the sea were shaking and the sea seems to be starting to shake strongly.

"W-What's going on!" The captain said as he accidentally dropped the baby duck into the sea.

"Captain! The moving object is getting closer and closer!" The worker said inside the command room.

"L-Look up there guys!" A worker with a terrified face screamed.

Then all the workers including the captain look at each other just for their complete horror written on the face.

In front of them there is a very huge being with orange eyes, he was about 57 m large while flying towards their place at high speed. Today is night so it is a bit difficult to see its true appearance as it got closer and closer to the boat but the moonlight illuminated only some part of the approaching being.

The appearance of being is very similar to a flying dragon with red skin and large wings and yellow bird's beak. A large tail with clawed hands and knee with horns. This being can be described as a monster enomre before them. The most unique thing is that its legs look like a Boulder.

"M-Move your ass right away to drive the boat immediately!" The captain said as the worker started to operate the boat.

The approaching being immediately noticed the boat and started heading for them.

"Move early!" The captain said as the boat finally started to move.

The boat moved and moved at maximum speed to move away from the monster. Obviously the workers on the fish transport boat thought they were safe, but they were wrong.

_***Splash!***_

Their bad luck is that the boat is too slow while the huge being landed in front of them while gliding the wings with orange eyes stared at the boat carrying the fish.

**_*Scrgyaaaaaooooooooow!*_**

All that happens in the sea is a giant roar of a giant beast that attacked the boat that carried fish with the crews and was attacked by the monster.

* * *

**(Illyo's House)**

_**Dinner...**_

"Itadakimasu!"

The two Kaslanas said and began to eat Stewed's Sweet Ragù. Kiana took the first taste and started chewing the stew. Suddenly her eyes appear the stars and begins to puff.

"Delicious!" She said eating as if she had never eaten.

Illyo can only laugh while eating calmly.

"Another!" Kiana said and her plate was already empty.

"How fast." He said as he took the empty plate and poured another portion for Kiana. "Here."

"Thank you!" She said and took the plate.

Then they continue to eat.

**_*Flash!*_**

Suddenly Illyo had a vision seeing a fishing sailboat with some fishermen crews with terrified faces who were attacked by a certain red dragon-like monster with a yellow beak until he roared and the image ended.

"Gh!" Illyo kept her hand on her head to calm the pain.

"Huh! Nii-chan, are you okay?" Kiana said worried.

"Huh? Ah, I'm fine, it's just that I suddenly had a small headache." He said as the pain is gone.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kiana asked again.

"Yes I'm fine." She said.

"Oh..." she said and she continued to eat.

While Kiana continued to eat Illyo obviously had a serious look as she rethought the vision she saw.

_'The vision I just saw... what's going on? And then that monster I've seen before...'_ He thought as he continued to eat the stew.

* * *

**(Schicksal Destiny Chamber of the Extreme Branch)**

Right now in the meeting room we can still see the same people who reside in the room, including Theresa too.

"The investigation team appears to have had the result." A staff says as he typed the screen and sends several written notes sent by the investigation team.

"And Hyperion also came to the place to investigate the crater while some local Honkai Beasts are also occupied." Another staff said while the report says.

"Well, then we just have to wait for the final report from Ms. Himeko's team." Theresa said while everyone agreed on this.

Suddenly a holographic screen appears in the center of the chair detecting Himeko herself.

"Oh! Mrs. Himeko, is it an urgency by any chance?" Theresa asked.

_**"If you say so, we could also say yes."**_ She said as a worker and a Schicksal Valkyrie approach the screen. **_"We have already finished investigating the crater while we have also done the scanner on energy and we have found this result."_**

Then the worker typed into the tablet and sent a collection date on energy, the result is really high, higher than the Honkai energies. This surprised the staff and Theresa, seeing a monstrous result on the energy they found in the crater.

**_"This is what we found in the crater and it seems that it only happened for a moment before it disappears. But what we do know is that the crater was not formed due to a meteorite or anything."_**

**_"It appears to be caused by something as big as if someone has installed a bomb or something."_ **Said the worker.

**_"But it didn't look like it was a bomb, because we didn't find anything similar to the bomb, and the air is still clean if I have to say."_** Valkyrie said. **_"And then the strange footprints we found seem to have been a new Honkai species."_**

"I understand..." Theresa said. "Good job, if you find something new, send another full report okay?"

**_"Roger!"_** Then the call ended and other staff came into discussion.

_'A great thing, not a bomb or a meteorite. So what was it, a new species of Honkai? Or is he really a third Herrscher... '_ Theresa thought as she tried to understand the situation. _'This is too complicated, I hope there are new relationships later.'_

* * *

**_Time Skip..._**

On a part of an island around the sea we can see the red dragon-like creature lying above behind a cliff, it was resting while the sunrise of the sun was rising making the dragon-like monster jumped by the light that filtered making it open the his orange eyes. Then he got up and flapping his wings.

_***Scrgyaaaaaooooooooow!***_

All we can see and hear is his roar as he flew away and several birds and seagulls fleeing fleeing the island from the fear of the monstrous primordial roar of the awakened beast that flew away.

* * *

**Illyo's Pov**

**(Illyo's House)**

_**Sunday in the morning...**_

"Hhm..." Right now I was reading a morning newspaper while eating breakfast with Kiana.

Right now I was wearing the same dress in which Kiana moved to my house while Kiana is also wearing the casual clothes.

In the newspaper he says: _**"Veil boat carrying fish was found destroyed on the beach during the morning in New York with a single crew spotted by the local police!"**_

"A veil boat that carried fish with only one survivor?" I said aloud as Kiana continued to eat and the TV is still on.

_**"Breaking new! In some vast seas several boats and ships carrying fish and other cargoes were all found destroyed with only a few survivors, who say they saw a new species of Honkai Beast attacking them."**_

"Huh?" I lower the newspaper and watch TV.

"New type of Honaki Beast?" Kiana asked and watched TV.

**_"According to the survivors they say that the appearance of the Honkai Beast looks like a species of red dragon with two wings, a large tail, a large yellow beak and clawed hands with paws similar to a boulder. But the most particular thing is that some survivors they say he was shooting lasers from his eyes."_**

"A species of red dragon with a yellow beak firing lasers from the eyes?" I asked softly.

"It's a little funny if he fired lasers from his eyes..." A sweat falls on Kiana's face while watching TV.

This description seems very familiar to me, but from where? Yellow beak... similar to a red dragon... yellow beak... red dragon... feet similar to a boulder... shoot lasers from the eyes...

"Melba... Huh!" I immediately realized what it is, the only one with this typical description is only Melba, but is it really Melba what they say? Wait... the vision I saw last night...

"Nii-chan? Why do you seem very worried?" Kiana said making me out of my mind.

"Huh? Oh, nothing." I said while I finish eating. "I'm going for a walk, I'll be back soon." I said as I leave the living room.

"Okay, so come home early!" She said.

"All right!" I said and got ready to go out.

* * *

**(Nagazora City)**

**_Time Skip..._**

Right now I'm in Nagazora City, upstairs in a rooftop building. Well, are you asking me why am I doing in that place? See since I was taking a walk I thought I'd go and visit the city a little while I also do some parkour practice on some buildings and doing some jumps. How?

"Well..." I said as I extended near the building above looking at the skyscrapers away from me on some buildings not too far away with a couple of billboards.

Well, what am I supposed to do? Obviously...

"!" Using all my strength concentrating on my legs by jumping you cross over the skyscrapers like a Superman but without leaving something like a crater on the roof after the jump or flying away. Just like Shinjiro Hayata from the anime series Ultraman, since he jumped on a skyscraper but didn't know how to control his strength.

Well, that's what he explains about how I jumped so far with so much strength without problems. As I said before because even in my inner body it has Ultra Genes. Like Hayata, I too can have the superhuman strength, unbelievable speed and superior endurance of any ordinary human, but also in addition an incredible sight both night and day, hearing, smell and higher senses as animals. And also Ultraman Factor and Superhuman Physique, the rest like shooting lasers and others not.

Thanks to my jump I was able to see many things above while I land on another building and jump on another as a pastime, obviously the local citizens never notice my presence thanks to my training with Aunt Nicholas and Aunt Theresa. Since I am often trained by my aunts, mom and dad I have developed total control of my power, but not entirely if I must say, there are still limits set on me.

I keep jumping on the buildings while I look at the shining sky that shone the city, then stopped me on a gigantic skyscraper while I look at the horizon, then I raise my hand in the sky and shake my hands looking at the sun without burning eyes.

* * *

**No one's Pov**

Somewhere in the sea we can see the being that flew over, and as in the description of the survivors it is the same creature that attacked the ship and the crews, and as Illyo says this being is _**Melba**_, kaiju who appeared in the first episode of Ultraman Tiga where he destroys one of the three statues in the pyramid together with Tiga.

Around Kaiju there are also other beings, which are volatile Honkai Beasts. Their appearance is rather small similar to a window size. Their color is white followed by purple and fuchsia lines. With a purple halo on his head and a pair of wings. These are the **_Angels_**, they all flew around with Melba.

Right now he was flying right straight into New York that can be seen from afar.

**_*Scrgyaaaaaooooooooow!*_**

He made a deafening roar and flew straight to the city together with many Angels.

* * *

**(Nagazora City)**

_**With Illyo...**_

While Illyo was weighing to jump on another building...

**_*Flash!*_**

"Gh!"

Suddenly he had the same headache again that happened last night during dinner.

This time he saw a vision about Melba who attacked the city of New York with those white beings that are the volatile Honaki Beasts called Angels that attack people who run away, then the image ended with a fighter plane destroyed by Melba and several local Valkyries and Meca units fighting.

"Then it's true. So it's Melba." He said while he has a serious face.

Then on a building in the building a large screen TV began broadcasting new news replacing the previous one.

**_"Breaking news in New York City!"_**

The report woman said with a serious face while she was on a helicopter that was driving up high recording the whole scene behind her with Melba attacking the city with many Honaki Beast Angels and of different categories.

**_"In New York a horde of Honaki Beast Angels appeared with a new species of Honkai guiding them. The being you see was now attacking New York with ferocity as the local Valkyries and Meca units were spreading with all their might and evacuating all the citizens, but it seems that the attacks of the Valkyries and various mech units do not seem to have an effect on the monster! "_**

The news continued as several people watched the news with concern while some watched on the phones, local TV or in a bar while Illyo used his enhanced view by watching TV far away.

"It's time to use it, right?" Then suddenly behind his back a bright V-shaped sign glowed radiantly and his eyes change from a different color.

The right eye which is sapphire became silver with azure ring and the left eye which is ruby became gold with red ring. Closing his eyes, with his thought he evoked the Evoltruster in his hands, then looked at it while the Evoltruster emitted a pulsation in the crystal like the heart.

"Well..." He said, pulling out the Evoltruster like the sheath of the sword with his right hand, raised his arm with Evoltruster in his hand and pointed it up.

"Haaaaa! Ahhhh!"

As at the moment, Evoltruster began to emit a sort of galactic red light and Illyo was immediately wrapped in light. The light then flew into the high-speed sky without leaving anything.

* * *

**(Headquarters of Schicksal)**

People were currently working in what could be considered the room of an operation of a military base similar to the Destiny Chamber of the Extreme Branch, only with some high-quality equipment with several screens and super advanced computers with plenty of space and many Valkyries. ready to deploy. Many staff of Schicksal worked in this room, in English it means Destiny while Schicksal is German.

To be precise this organization compares the Honkai, hidden in the shadow of the representational society, Destiny become invisible to the world. It was founded from the 15th century or even earlier led by **_Otto Apocalypse_**, the **_Archbishop of Schicksal_**.

At this time, all staff were busy and concerned about the attack of a red dragon-like Honkai ham that led several Honkai Beast birds to attack New York City. At this time they deployed some Valkyries led by an S Class Valkyrie and two A Class Valkyries with some airship to face the monster, at the moment some staff were worried about the people who were running for their lives there.

Supervising the operation was a man with long tied blond hair and light green eyes. He wore a dark blue bishop's suit with a white shirt and a pink handkerchief tied on the collar, black trousers and a pair of knee-high brown boots and white gloves. This man was **_Otto Apocalypse_**, the**_ Archbishop of Schicksal_**, and is the head of this organization with several Valkyries and staff under his orders.

He was accompanied by a beautiful maid of about 18 years old. She was wearing a maid uniform. Hair colors are gray and fuchsia-colored eyes, had a small neon near the right eye with a fuchsia tinge on the skin of the eyes. A headdress with black horns and a rose on the left side. Transparent brown gloves up to the forearm, a smooth brown knitted sock with black heels.

She is **_Rita Rossweisse_**, and is the deputy captain of "Immortal Blades" and the trusted helper of a Schicksal S Class Valkyrie, and one of the three S Class Valkyries in Schicksal who works under Otto. She is nicknamed Schicksal's maid.

Otto was obviously fascinated by this monster he never saw, wanting to want to inspect it firsthand, but the priority to defeat him is first if he wants to inspect him.

"What is the current situation in New York? Durandal and Valkyrie units are coming to the place?" Otto asked an operator who typed the computer and supervised it like other workers.

"Sir, the situation is not good, it seems that the airship carrying the S Class Valkyrie Durandal and its teams will not have time to get to the place, and we are assuming that this new Honkai species has a very dangerous high high energy. We could practically classifying it as an all new Emperor-Class Honkai Beast! " The worker said while everyone was busy.

"If it continues like this and we don't rush the damage it will be irreparable." The other staff said slightly worried.

All staff continue to think about what to do while Otto is very calm and thoughtful with a carefree face.

"Otto-sama? Do you have any idea what to do?" Rita asked with the usual carefree expression.

"Let's watch and see what happens next." He simply said as he watched Schicksal's satellite video.

"As you wish, Otto-sama." She said.

* * *

**(****St. Freya Academy: ****Headmaster Office)**

Right now we see a super worried Theresa while she has already received the message from her grandfather Otto saying that she has already sent some airships and Valkyries to face the threat.

But she did not trust him too much, but she will only have to trust him just this once, sitting by the sofa is Murata Himeko who has recently returned on the investigation mission on the island.

"Who would ever know that a new type of Honkai appears right now." Himeko was obviously concerned about the lives of people living in New York.

"For now we just have to wait for my grandfather's fleet and Valkyries to do their job since he didn't send us." Theresa said.

"So will we stay here and watch?"

"No, he will only ask for help if the situation became critical."

Then the two continued to watch the news on TV while Melba continues to attack several flying jets destroying them and crushing several Meca units.

Of course, besides the two of them, the students were also watching the news on TV or on the phones, since the St. Freya Academy is for girls, so we can only see girls in this school who come from different countries.

"What is that monster?"

"A new species of Honkai Beast?"

"Now I'm afraid of wanting to face such a thing..."

"Do you think the city would be saved?"

The chat of the students continued as endless. While one of them, especially one of them looked seriously at the news.

The student is a 18-year-old Chinese girl, she had long cyan-gray hair tied by a hairpin with phoenix feathers and rectangular glasses with red edges. She wore a uniform white parka with silver edge and silver buttons like other students around, with a gold braided rope attached to her left shoulder. Inside he wore a blue Chinese-style tunic with white edges tied by a keyring belt on the right side. A black bodysuit and brown boots.

She is _**Fu Hua (Fuka)**_, a student of the St. Freya Academy, class head of her class and she is also an A Class Valkyrie.

She said nothing as she watched the news like all the other students while hoping that the city would be immediately saved.

* * *

**(Unknown Location)**

In a certain laboratory or a secret base we can see several scientists working on the computer while the screen in front of them showed the video of the monster attacking the city while a person looked at the screen with crossed arms.

The person is actually a beautiful Russian woman in her thirties with blonde hair, purple amethyst eyes and a voluptuous bust, her clothes look like uniformed Russian soldiers. Put on a pair of brown boots and a white winter coat.

She is _**Cocolia**_, owner of **_Cocolia Orphanage_**, who is the leader of the **_Anti-Entropy_** terrorist organization.

Next to the Cocolia is a Russian girl about 14 years old. She had silver hair tied in a pair of tight curls on both sides of her head with two black bows with white tips, silver eyes, pale face with a little almost pink tinge, the girl's face was completely expressionless. She wore a brown dress littered with HOMU-themed decorations with an orange papilon and purple earrings, her slender arms also carried a doll of said character, although somehow strangely with metallic leggings that went up to her thighs.

She was watching the video carefully, especially the giant monster that was destroying the city with several Honkai Beast birds.

Nobody said anything while Cocolia thought, 'What a monster it is, it doesn't look like a Honkai beast of any kind, unless it's an unknown species.'

"Miss Cocolia!" A scientist said as the woman named Cocolia turned to look at him.

"Have you found anything?" She asked.

"Yes madam, it seems that this new Honkai Beast emits an energy very different from the energy of Honkai, and I can say that it is off the scale!" The scientist said this made his eyes widen.

"When is it strong?" She asked.

The girl kept watching the video on the screen until she decided to go to the other room letting Cocolia talk to the lab workers.

Then she walked to the other side of the room which is the room for orphaned children, we can see them watching TV on the news of the monster that appeared in New York.

Obviously the children were curious while others seemed excited to see what happens next. Among them there are two rather particular twins.

The first twin girl appears to be 13 years old, she has long pink hair in the lower back, while she is wearing a white sleeveless shirt and a black knitted skirt with a pink interior and a black fuchsia bow on top, she has two white gloves with sleeves pink with black zigzag lines, then a pair of long white stockings up to the thigh and a black shoe, then a pink bandana with black zigzag lines on the left leg at the bottom.

The second twin girl is the same age as the other pink twin girl, she has aqua green hair and blue eyes and a rhomboid blue buckle on the right side of her hair and a blue ribbon on the left side of her hair while wearing a skirt black and a white shirt and with a blue tie and two blue sleeveless sleeves with black lines in the baroque top and then wearing black gloves with blue sleeves, then a pair of black tights and a pair of black shoes, also has a blue bandana with black zigzag lines on the right leg at the bottom.

The girl with the HOMU doll approached the group of children watching the news about the monster.

"Hey! Liliya, do you think the city will be saved?" The pink twin girl asked the azuro twin girl who is now called Liliya.

"It depends on whether the Valkyries can beat him, Rozaliya." Liliya said to the pink twin girl, who is now called Rozaliya.

These two twin girls are Olenyeva sisters from the Cocolia Orphanage. **_Liliya Olenyeva_** and **_Rozaliya Olenyeva_**.

The kids kept watching the news but the boy with the HOMU doll was a little worried.

_'Why does Bronya think there is also more on the way?'_ The girl thinks in the third person while watching TV. This girl is **_Bronya Zaychik_**.

* * *

**(Illyo's House)**

Kiana was at home watching TV right now as Illyo is not at home.

Right now he was watching the news that is being broadcast across the nation on a Honkai attacking New York City.

"Argh... if I were an S Class Valkyrie I could help the citizens of New York." She said while hoping that the city is immediately saved. "Now that I think about it, nii-chan hasn't come back yet. What is he doing besides walking around the city? I hope he's all right."

Then she continues to watch TV until she has a strange feeling.

"What is this feeling?" She said as she kept recording it on TV until Kiana noticed a strange red light shining in the distance from the camera. "What is that light? And why do I feel very familiar?" She asked.

* * *

**(Headquarters of Schicksal)**

Then suddenly another alarm signal caught Otto's attention as the worker was starting to type the code.

"What's going on now?" Eight churches.

"Sir! I'm picking up a signal from another life form as big as that Honkai approaching New York City at high speed!" Operator called him worried.

"Another Honkai?" This time Rita asked.

"No, that's the thing. I can't identify what's going on with the machine. They don't regard him as a Honkai."

"What!?" This time Otto asked with surprise.

* * *

**(New York City)**

The whole city is panicking while the local Valkyries were evacuating all citizens as fast as possible while the American airships were fighting the monster with the mech units that give support, but Melba was shooting lasers from the eyes destroying some airships while stepping on all the meca unit and killing some Valkyries in the process.

Obviously the Valkyries were fighting against the Honkai Beast Angels while they were trying to hold them back until the injuries arrived from Schicksal which are still 20 minutes away from their arrival.

Melba continued to advance, without warning he was immediately struck by a red and white sphere that darted at high speed in the sky causing him to crash on an empty building immediately stopping his attack. Obviously the appearance of the sphere stopped all attacks by the Meca units, Valkyries and airships and citizens stopped shouting while looking at the mysterious sphere.

* * *

**(Headquarters of Schicksal)**

Everyone continues to watch the recording with their great surprise seeing a mysterious white red sphere that hits Melba hard. The base staff and also Otto and Rita who were surprised by this unexpected event.

"What things that? A sphere?" Otto asked curiously.

"Mr. Otto! We have detected a large amount of energy coming from the sphere, it is the energy exceeding the very high level of a Herrscher!" This attracted Otto's attention in wonder.

"Are you serious!?" He asked while the operator showed the graph of the energy levels and to the surprise of all the spectators, the energy emanating from the mysterious sphere comletly exceeded, or outclassed that of the previous Herrscher appeared in 14-15 years ago.

* * *

**(****St. Freya Academy: ****Headmaster Office)**

In the office we see a Theresa and Himeko with a well written surprise face on them.

What were they surprised? Well, it's the mysterious sphere that appeared that crashed into Melba.

"What that sphere?" Himeko asked.

"I do not know." Theresa said, but for some reason that sphere of light seemed familiar to her. 'Why do I perceive something familiar in that strange sphere?' He mentally asked while watching TV.

In class, the girls watching the news are in total silence seeing the strange mysterious sphere that crashed into Melba.

Obviously nobody said anything, not even Fu Hua who is in total silence.

* * *

**(Anti-Entropy Base)**

Once again in the Anti-Entropy base we see many scientists and staff trying to analyze the mysterious sphere that suddenly appears in New York City. Each of them had two facial expressions, surprised and confused. While for Cocolia she was fascinated by that mysterious sphere.

"Mrs. Cocolia!" A scientist called him.

"Anything on that sphere?" Cocolia said.

"Yes, that mysterious sphere was releasing an off-scale energy and it is very powerful!" The scientist said as he opened the file and turned to that red white sphere. The file opened when she saw that the statistical energies exceed those of the normal energy of Honaki, or more of Herrscher, much more.

"Interesting..." She said as she was curious what the shiny sphere is about.

In the room of the Cocolia Orphanage we can see the children who were surprised to see a strange sphere that appears and crashed into the monster.

Nobody said a word while they make some mumbling.

Bronya instead instead for some reason felt that this is not just a simple sphere, but something more. _'Why does Bronya think there is something more in that sphere?'_ She mentally asked while watching TV.

* * *

**(New York City)**

Returning to New York City. People were still watching the luminous sphere floating in the air a little distant from Melba who was trying to get up after the sudden crash like a slap in the face.

"Things that sphere?" Asked an inhabitant.

"What is that?"

Citizens keep talking as the Mech, Valkyrie and warplane units move cautiously.

Then suddenly the red and white sphere began to glow in an intense light before turning into a pillar of light. Obviously this action surprised all citizens, Vlachirie, Mech units and airships.

* * *

**(Headquarters of Schicksal)**

"What is going on?" Otto asked as the sphere suddenly turned into a pillar of light.

Obviously everyone was trying to understand.

"It looks like we have an unexpected guest, Otto-sama." Rita said as she watched the recording.

"You're right Rita." She said.

"Sir Otto, the energy in that pillar is increasing and there seems to be something inside."

This attracted the attention of the blond man as everyone continued to look until the light from the pillar finally dispersed. What appeared was definitely something they didn't expect from all of them.

* * *

**(New York City)**

After the pillar dissipated all citizens were finally able to see what it is. What appeared was definitely something they didn't expect from all of them.

In front of them is a silver giant being 49-50 meters in front of Melba, who stood up looking better at the opponent who dared to cover him.

The being was predominantly silver, with gray and black details with incredible muscles visible and well toned, and on his arms were red bracelets with small blades protruding from below. His head had a large fin at the top and two more at the sides that went down to his neck, making it look like a helmet. His mouth seemed unable to move and his bright, oval eyes looked towards the kaiju. The most obvious feature about being was on his chest. Above it was a large red V-shaped gem that seemed to glow with an unknown energy.

All citizens, Mech units and Valkyries were completely surprised to see such a thing.

"A... silver... giant?" These were the words that the citizens say.

**Enter BGM: Ultraman Nexus Ost Volume 1 Track 2 Nexus - Encounter**

In front of them was a giant silver being in front of the kaiju.

These were the only things that local civilians and law enforcement officers could think of. No civilian could speak because of the giant's presence, but unlike the hostile presence of the dragon-like beast trying to kill them, the silver giant gave off a feeling of protection and hope.

* * *

**(Illyo's House)**

Kiana seems completely smiling, but for some reason the giant emanated something very familiar.

However, Kiana felt relieved and for some reason felt that she could trust this being who appeared in New York City.

Just then she murmured only one word: "Nii-cha?"

* * *

**(New York City)**

Back in the city. As the silver giant stared at Melba, the kaiju glided his wings immediately as he roared with rage at the being that all their species know.

**_*Scrgyaaaaaooooooooow!*_**

The giant quickly entered a fighting stance while Melba began to attack with the Honkai Beast Angels on a giant silver.

**Enter BGM: Ultraman Nexus Vol. 1 Track 44 Nexus - Heroic**

Turning to the Ancient Kaiju, the giant watched Melba charge himself before looking at his hands for a moment and then squeezing them firmly before looking back at the monster he was charging. Then he put his right hand into a fist and his left hand straight and close to his chest.

_**"SHU!"**_ The giant shouted and loaded on Melba, each step shook the ground and raised debris. Then the two titans collided against each other and the impact of the two colliding massifs caused some debris to fall, causing them to fly around the giants.

_***Scrgyaaaaaooooooooow!***_

Melba roared and the Silver Giant used his strength to hold him back, they fight with their tremendous strength as they both tried to repel or overwhelm each other, but Melba began to feel overwhelmed by the force of the giant who began to repel the beast.

Then the giant pushes him away making him fall to the ground while the giant advanced towards Melba.

The citizens and Valkyries who see this were completely shocked or surprised, seeing two titans fighting. Then the Honkai Beast begin to move towards them therefore the Valkyries and mech units begin to fight the Honkai Beast letting the two Titans fight each other.

Gigante kicked Melba away before he rolled under Melba's claw and stood behind him before grabbing his tail. Using all his strength, he moved his body with enough momentum to lift Melba off his feet and started spinning the kaiju a few times before launching Ancient Kaiju further away from the city. Then the kaiju crashed on a beach near the city. Melba turned and stood up and looked at her opponent again, only to see the giant hit up.

_**"HAAAH!"**_ He shouted as he jumped forward and stretched his left foot before kicking the monster's chest and pushing it into the sea. After landing on an empty beach, the giant continued with several punches on Melba's body before locking the right claw and then throwing a left kick on the neck.

The kaiju staggered slightly back into the sea, Melba raged attacked quickly by turning his back and swinging his tail on top of the giant's body, making him bend dodging the attack, but this gave Melba the possibility to shoot lasers from the eyes hitting the chest of giant wounding him.

**_"GHAAH!"_** He made the giant groan in pain and Melba flew into the sky and charged against the giant.

**_*Scrgyaaaaaooooooooow!*_**

_**"UH!"**_ Except that the silver giant managed to dodge in time thanks to his flexible mind, he managed to dodge the attack in time, while Melba crashed into an empty building near the beach destroying it while still flying high looking at the silver giant angrily.

Obviously the citizens were still worried while some of them were recording the giant's fight against the monster. The Valkyries and the mech units were managing to repel the Honkai Beast. Then they could see that the airship of the reinforcements were coming from afar.

**_"Incredible! This is an incredible development! Suddenly the red sphere appears which flared up into a pillar of light which detected a silver giant and is now fighting against the Honkai with equal strength!"_**

The report said as she sat on the helicopter while the tape was recording everything, obviously around the world they were watching the silver giant's fight.

Melba continued to use his eyes to shoot lasers attacking the giant, while the giant continues to dodge the attack being very careful not to send the attack to civilians. And also watch out for the helicopter that was flying around distant.

Melba stopped the attack and got tired as she fired the lasers from her eyes. Seeing this, the silver giant ran towards the beast before jumping high towards Melba. Once close enough, the giant grabbed the beast by the neck and using the moment of its fall, and gave Melba a DDT move, causing the kaiju's head to fall to the ground.

Subsequently, the giant got up and moved behind Melba, while the beast was trying to get up, but only to be put into another block by the giant. Bringing Melba to his feet, the giant made another jump as he screamed, but this time he clung to Melba's head again.

**_"HAA!"_ **The giant's leap rose to Melba's body level before going back down, dragging his head with him and pulling his right knee out and slamming the beast's lower jaw on it.

As the silver giant fought against kaiju all Honkai Beasts were all neutralized together with reinforcements from Schicksal HQ, at this moment we can see a beautiful 14 year old girl with long blonde hair with azure eyes, she was wearing a battle robe white with a skirt, wearing a white glove on the left and black glove on the right. She wielded a large silver spear with some flower designs, while the tip is purple, the shape is just like a tulip, this weapon is **_Black Orchid and White Lily_**, ex Divine Key used by Cecilia Schariac.

The girl's name is **_Durandal_**, Schicksal HQ's strongest S Class Valkyrie, **_Captain of Immortal Blades_**, but her real name is **_Bianka Atagina_**.

Durandal actually has the order to drive out all Honkai Beasts, but has just received an order from Otto not to interfere with the giant's struggle while all the inhabitants were safe. But if something happens it can intervene depends on the situation.

Then the civilians who now remained safe were now watching the fight of the two titans while Durandal and her Immortal Blades teams also watch the fight and awaiting order from their captain.

* * *

**(Illyo's House)**

The giant's close combat style was very strong, Kiana was very fascinated and started cheering on the giant.

But for some reason the fighting style is very similar to that of his brother Illyo, he can even imagine his brother instead of the silver giant.

* * *

**(Returning with the Giant Silver and Melba fight)**

Letting go of the kaiju's head, the Silver Giant moved in front of Dinozaur before grabbing the neck and bottom before lifting the beast up into the air and then throwing it into some already destroyed buildings.

_***Crash!***_

The kaiju crashed into the broken buildings as the giant prepares for the next attack.

**_*Didong! Didong! Didong!*_**

Suddenly the V symbol of his chest started to flash attracting the attention of many citizens, Durandal also noticed this and assumed one thing.

"Is the energy running out?" She asked herself while watching what she will do next to the silver giant.

Melba continues to moan the pain in his head after a lot of crashing his head against the ground while trying to get up. Then the giant noticed his timer what it means is running out of time, then looked at his hands and arms. Shaking hands and nodding to himself, he prepared for the final attack.

_**"CHU!"**_ It launched a cry that attracted the attention of all citizens.

"What are you planning?" A citizen asked while all the civilians are watching him.

Durandal and the other Valkyries are also looking at him trying to understand what he is doing.

The silver giant moved his left hand to his right before approaching it to the left side of the torso with the palm facing up, and at the same time, bring his right hand and place it on the left with both palms facing the towards each other blue electricity formed between them.

Citizens looked at the lightning, admiring its beauty. But Durandal and other people far from New York, such as Kiana, including those from the St. Freya Academy, Headquarters of Schicksal and Anti-Entropy Base, who watched TV news through the helicopter that filmed everything, could sense immense power through their machinery and look at each other with curiosity before everyone sensed a commotion at the point where the giant threw the reptilian beast and saw it rise. Melba, now finally on his feet, was furious with the giant and now she wanted nothing more than to kill the giant, even the pain in the head no longer counts.

**_*Scrgyaaaaaooooooooow!*_**

He roared in anger ran flew to the giant. The Silver Giant moved his hands slightly away from each other as a golden light covered both hands.

**_"SHU!"_** He screamed and, with one last movement, crossed his arms in front of him on the right side to form a "+". When this happened, a vertical golden-red ray is fired out and I will go straight towards Melba, who was unable to avoid the ray coming towards it.

_***Scrgyaaaaaooooooooow!***_

Ancient Kaiju cried in pain when the beam made contact and unbearable pain hit his body. The energy of the beam slowly pushed him back as the giant continued to shoot.

**_"OOOOOHHHHH!"_** The Silver Giant hummed as it put more energy into the attack. After a few seconds, he released the flow of light before relaxing his hands and looked at the monster.

**_*Scrgyaaaaaoooooo...*_**

Melba screamed weakly as he slowly fell backwards onto the ground before being swallowed by a loud explosion.

**_*Boom!*_**

After his corpses were defeated he became cosmic lights before disappearing into a small particle.

**End BGM**

Silence filled the city as civilians, Valkyries and Durandal who watched from afar were stunned by the silver giant's power.

* * *

**(Headquarters of Schicksal)**

Nobody at Headquarters of Schicksal could believe what they had just witnessed.

A silver giant appeared out of nowhere from a sphere that flared up into a pillar of light before detecting itself and having defeated the Honkai before their eyes.

"Mr. Otto!" An operator regained concentration and called Otto.

"What's the situation?" Otto asks.

"The Honkai Beast has been eliminated. What should we do now?"

This battle was certainly unexpected and garnered the curiosity of all those present, especially Otto who is more interested in that silver giant.

But... What was that silver giant? He had incredible abilities that managed to smash the new Honkai Beast species. But above all, what is that silver giant? Is a new Herrscher?

* * *

**(St. Freya Academy: Headmaster Office)**

Neither of them said a word when he saw the silver giant defeat Melba by saving the city. Himeko was open-mouthed and Theresa could only keep silent.

But Theresa feels very happy, and for some reason she saw the silver giant's fighting style was too familiar for some reason.

_'Where did I see his way of fighting... and also the V symbol on his chest.'_ She think while watching TV.

In class everyone was strangely silent and nobody dared to speak, while Fu Hua was calm for some reason.

* * *

**(Anti-Entropy Base)**

Even in the Anti-Entropy base they were completely silent while Cocolia had a curious expression while reading the data file on the energy emitted by the giant who completely broke the previous record of the second Herrscher.

Next to her are two female scientists who analyzed the energy of the silver giant.

The first woman had twin-tailed red hair with two red bows, red eyes and red glasses. She wore a white shirt with a black skirt and white mesh sock with black shoes. She also wears a white lab shirt.

She is **_Frederica Nikola Tesla_**, in short Tesla, the genius of the world, who self-proclaimed herself.

Together with her is also the other female scientist. She wore a white shirt with black ribbon, a black uniform and black shorts. A pair of knee-length black boots. She also wore a laboratory shirt.

She is **_Lieserl Albert Einstein_**, in short Einstein, the Anti-Entropy scientist just like Tesla.

"Have you found anything about this silver giant?" Cocolia asked the two scientists.

"Not yet, but it seems that silver giant has immense power." Tesla said.

"From the data we have collected from the fight, we can say that it is not a Honkai or something." Einstein explained.

"So... is it a totally unknown species?" Cocolia said.

The two scientists nodded as they continued to analyze the silver giant.

In the orphaned nursery, they were totally excited as if they were watching a top movie in action defeating the evil monster.

Rozaliya and Liliya were excited, especially Rozaliya who she was more excited. Bronya instead for some reason feels happy to see that being silver silver defeated the monster saving in the city and people.

* * *

**(Illyo's House)**

"He won... he won!" Kiana rejoiced easily while for some reason she thought it was her brother's victory.

* * *

**(Returning to the Silver Giant)**

_***Didong! Didong! Didong!***_

At this moment the silver giant's timer was still flashing, he turned to the city while the Valkyries were ready to fight if the silver giant attacked them. Durandal instead looked straight into the giant's eyes trying to read what he is thinking of doing.

The silver giant moved his hands to the center creating a sphere of light in his hand and fired into the sky.

Obviously the Valkyries tried to take sides but Durandal stopped them.

"Wait, look again." She said while all the units stop.

The sphere of light shot into the sky began to burst into rains of light that I reserve in the city. Little by little to the surprise of the people and the Valkyries, even for Durandal, the light of rain is not hurting them, but is healing them! All the wounded of the Valkyries and citizens have all recovered while with their greatest surprise the city was completely repaired thanks to the rain of light. No harm as nothing had happened.

It was all done the silver giant nodded and raised his head as the timer flashes faster and faster. With a powerful jump the silver giant flew into the sky disappearing from people's sight.

Nobody said a word, but pain paino people exulted from happiness seeing the city was saved, Durandal receives the message from Otto to return to the Headquarters of Schicksal, and so all the Valkyrie troops of Schicksal return to the airship that left for the Headquarters of Schicksal.

* * *

In all countries they were able to see the silver giant's fight against kaiju. Obviously this immediately caused the impact in the world only a few seconds.

And there are several factions who have thought about how he should treat the silver giant since this has never happened, and why the silver giant should help the city and defeat the monster?

* * *

**Illyo's Pov**

**(Illyo House)**

_**14:43 Afternoon...**_

Damn, I hope Kiana didn't get mad at me, since I arrived late to prepare lunch. Argh! Ouch...

Are you asking me what I did before after I lifted the Evoltruster? Well, have you seen my fight? If you've seen that means that silver giant is me, yes, I became Ultraman.

**_Ultraman Nexus_**

Let's leave aside now that my chest hurts due to Melba laser eye attack.

"I'm back!" I said as I open the door and close and enter the room only to see a Kiana with a happy face. "Kiana?"

"Hehehe, I knew you were late so I made lunch today!" She said as she showed the pizza toast on the table.

"Pizza toast?" I said

"Sure! Eat it before it got cold!" Then she pushes me to the place.

"And you?"

"Thanks but I've already eaten mine." She said as I sit down.

"Thanks Kiana, sorry if I didn't come back to cook lunch earlier." I said.

"Apologies accepted but now eat!" She said with a radiant smile as I could only laugh and start eating the pizza toast.

* * *

**Kiana's Pov**

I watch my nii-chan eat the pizza toast I made for him while he smiled.

_'You were really cool to fight that monster by protecting the city, nii-chan'_ I think while I was happy to see my brother still alive.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**NN (NahariyaNash): ****Here is the first official chapter of the series! It took me a lot of tests to achieve this goal with several revisions if I still find "he" and "she" confused with other opposite genres and other things, obviously I will never be able to notice immediately while I have to do more calmly.**

**Are you surprised to see almost all Honkai Impact 3rd series characters appear in the story? And where Seele? Well... of course all of you know... although I feel very sorry for her, but the story must go just as it should.**

**In this chapter the kaiju is obviously Melba, while inspiration on Ultravarco I took from Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, while who is the unconscious man? Maybe you'll find out later in the other chapter of the series. What kind of next Kaiju will he be? Do you have any suitable ideas about some kaiju in Honkai Impact 3rd world? Send me some advice, I could accept some but not all.**

**We will now respond to your reviews**

**LimX23: **Strange, I don't find any mistakes here, and then Nicholas is a woman so I had also checked deeply before sending this chapter, okay, I'll try in the next chapter. Thanks for the notation.

**ex555:** Thanks for the compliment, and I'll take something on the Gun Girls Z game then move on to Manga before I get to the Honkai Impact 3rd series as it should.

If there are truly purifying stigmata then having this system in my OC would no longer make sense and the other factions would already have it. And yes, factions will only try to own it if it proves it is true.

While weapons are impossible to publish if not an Ultraman to create it. We pray that nothing bad will happen.

**Sagami15:** Of course, Theresa also has the photo of the Stigmata after all.

**Thanks also to all those who have favored and followed my story. I am still a beginner with this story, and then I have difficulty prolonging the plot, and I hope to get a little help on the story from you, and then I'll try to improve it. ****If you have any ideas for the plot, tell me so I can add more things and try to improve it.**

**See you at the next chapter **


	5. Fight in Egypt!

**NN (NahariyaNash): Welcome to this second chapter of "Ultra Honkai Impact 3rd: Nexus". ****As you know in the previous chapter Illyo turned into Ultraman Nexus to save New York City by defeating Melba and returning home. And then I tell you that today I will focus on this story while other stories will be updated a little slower than usual. And then what kind of impact did Illyo (Nexus) have in the organizations of Schicksal, Anti-Entropy and World Serpent? This is yet to be discovered, but I don't want World Serpent to appear so early, so be patient.**

**And then what did he give to our Valkyries about him? I prefer nothing negative, but maybe not. And then in the original series of Ultraman Nexus, he is also treated as an enemy by humans, poor man if I must say, perhaps it would also be some people who are afraid of the Honkai, especially the Herrschers since they have also destroyed several human civilizations. And then I don't know what Otto would do about him, maybe a way to make Kallen come back to life, but I'm not so sure, and then I know for sure that Anti-Entropy and World Serpent would certainly want it.**

**If you are going to tell me, "Him have a harem?" So I don't know what I have to tell you guys, I am not so good with romanticisms, because I can't stand them, but I will try, but we do not exaggerate with the characters, especially Himeko. ****But I hope you have an idea for her, just don't go overboard and then I don't know who will be with Himeko and I wouldn't want to stick with the plot. And I tell you that Dark Fuast, Dark Mephisto and Dark Zagi exist in this world, also the final form of Dark Zagi which is Dark Lucifer. For now this is all I can tell you.**

**Important note:**

**_1) If none of you like this story, then don't comment on anything or look, you can also ignore it as if you say "this OC is Gary-Stud" or something else, but I do what I do, everyone has a different taste and he does not criticize them, so you can also ignore and look at other stories, so I am not the one to advise you to look at my stories;_**

**_2) I can't fulfill all your requests without me being an expert in the fanfic, so I don't want to have a crossfire in front of me, I hope you understand me, and there are some elements I can't accept in the stories._**

**Okey now let's start the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the things of Ultraman from tokusatsu ****produced by Tsuburaya Productions ****and Honkai Impact 3rd from miHoYo. Not even the background music and other things, just my ideas, OC and other stories.**

* * *

**Ultra Honkai Impact 3rd: Nexus**

* * *

**No one's Pov**

**(Schicksal Destiny Chamber of the Extreme Branch)**

Now we find ourselves in the Schicksal Destiny Chamber of the Extreme Branch, or in short **_S.D.C.E.B._** if we want to call him. Right now there are all Schicksal staff together with some standing secretaries, including Theresa Apocalypse in person in this meeting on a very important question that happened in New York City.

On the long futuristic desk we can see many images of Honkai Beast: Angel attacking the city including large and small ones, even those special variants not yet discovered.

"Of course what happened a week ago has been turbulent since this sudden attack." A staff with crossed hands said.

"The attack was too early while about three in ten percent of the dead were dead, but so far there has been nothing serious." The other staff said.

"And then we also managed to rewrite the situation in New York a little bit without too much trouble." The other staff said.

"But the most important issue is that Honkai Beast never seen before who led the Honkai Beast: Angels." He said he was while detecting some images taken by satellites.

In the image it detects the red Honkai Beast with a bit of similarity to the dragon never seen before, which guided these Honkai Beast: Angels to attack the city. On the screen image he showed Melba himself destroying parts of the city with wings flapping the skyscraper and shooting lasers from his eyes destroying some flying combat vehicles.

"Of course this is a sudden development." The staff said.

"In what category can we put it?" The other staff said.

On the screen we can see several images of Melba with her statistics analyzed thanks to the satellites that were on space and recording everything they could.

"According to his strength and the Honkai power that radiated, we can classify him as an Emperor, but since his attack is not out of range, we can also place him for now in the standings as the Trial or that of Ballista." The staff reasoned.

Everyone was nodding since they don't have enough data to analyze Melba, like a certain Honaki Drago named **_Benares_** who is the pet of 2nd Herrscher, but nobody knows what is the name of the new Honkai Drago called Melba, so for now it is been labeled as a Red Dragon for the time being.

"Besides we don't have enough data we can never know if others of this species exist as happened 14 years ago." The other staff said.

"But don't you forget about the other entity that was in that field as well?" A staff asked making everyone nod while one secretary pressing the keyboards of the desk showing some pictures of a being who fought Melba.

The being he showed in the image is a Silver Giant, or more precisely it is Ultraman Nexus himself who fought Melba.

"The Silver Giant who appeared in New York City a week ago fighting the unknown Honkai, am I right?" The female staff said.

"Exact." The staff replied.

Nobody knows what his name is Ultraman Nexus, since nobody knows what his name is for accuracy, so he is called for now as **_"The Silver Giant"_** for now, or even beyond the future.

_'The Silver Giant.'_ Theresa thought as she was quite sure she saw the V symbol that was visible on the Silver Giant's chest somewhere

"Anyone know what kind of being this Silver Giant is?" A female staff said while on the file she doesn't have enough data on Silver Giant.

"According to the databases we acquired, there seems to be too little insuficient data on that being." Another staff said.

"For now we can only assume that it is a 3rd Herrscher, or a species of Honkai from the Giant Variant." The staff said.

"And what's more, he managed to defeat that Honkai Beast with an incredible ability, seeing him makes me think that there is a person to become a Giant with a large amount of Honkai Energy." Hippotized a staff.

"But according to the data we have collected on the giant, it seems to give off some energy of the positive level unlike the Honkai Energy which is always negative causing the death of a Valkyrie." The other female staff said.

"And not only this."

A staff said while showing the video in which the Silver Giant **_(or Ultraman Nexus)_** generated a shining white sphere and threw it into the air making it explode creating shining rains that repaired the city and healing the people injured or infected by Honkai Energy corrupt in one positive state without danger. Even healing them at a truly incredible speed.

"After that rain of light that generated from this being, New York City was completely repaired." The staff said.

"And also healing all the locals who made contact with the rain of light." The female staff said.

"Not only the people of the city, but also the Vachirie who made contact have completely recovered, and also by obtaining high resistance to the artificial Stigamta and exposure of the Honkai Enegry to some impressive levels without transforming them into a living dead being, such as the zombies or killing them as happened to some young Valkyrie candidates who have little resistance to the exposure of Honaki Energy." Theresa replied as all personnel and staff nodded.

Some Valkyries or Schicksal Valkyries after some shining rain that poured over them, seem completely healed and have obtained great abilities to dominate or resist the artificial Stigama that had been implanted inside them _**(behind the back)**_ without difficulty after they returned to headquarters as if nothing had happened.

And after a couple of tests, analyzes on the state of the Valkyries and on the bright rain that generated by the Silver Giant, it seems that they have the purification capacity to make the artificial Stigamata unstable corrupted by the Vaclhirie, making them stable and more usable without damaging them, giving Valkyries a safer way to use without being corrupted by the artificial Stigmata to become a living dead, the zombie if they have to say. Not only that, it also gave the Valkyries of the high resistances to Honkai Energy without breaking, but only a few certain levels, but the result was impressive.

"As you say, the result was very impressive after a couple of very careful analyzes." The staff said.

"Schicksal's other personal scientists were also surprised at this discovery, and to our luck, Agent Durandal also got some samples of this glittering rain to analyze, maybe we can even get hold of this specimen." A female staff said and others agreed on this.

Not only were scientists curious about this power or the Silver Giant, Eight Apocalypse was also curious about this Silver Giant, and he wanted it to be captured alive, wanting to analyze it in person trying to understand how the Silver Giant is made.  
"But the point that was generated by the Silver Giant and none of us know who we are is, and we don't even know if it's the 3rd Herrscher or a new type of threat to us humans." DIsse a staff.

"This is a valid point, even though it has protected New York City from the new Honkai Beast, none of us know what it will plan to do next." A female staff said.

"For me it is better to eliminate it as quickly as possible and obtaining some samples from that being which is easier." A staff said without remorse.

"And then nobody knows if it's a threat to humanity." A female staff said.

That is, all the personal staff began to discuss this topic of the Silver Giant. That is, some agreed, but some prefer to eliminate it, since nobody knows if it is the enemy of humanity or a threat to the world.

"..." Theresa, on the other hand, was silent, thinking about the symbol V that was on the chest of the Silver Giant, remembering that a certain person has the same symbol. _'That symbol... I remember that a certain person has that typical symbol found on the giant's chest... wait!'_ Then suddenly he remembered that only a certain person has that kind of symbol._ 'Illyo?'_ She spoke mentally, remembering that her granddaughter's natural Stigamata was the same symbol V that is on the chest of the Silver Giant, only that it is more fluent but they were quite similar. _'Maybe I should make a phone call after the end of this meeting.'_ She thought while the staff were still arguing. _'I just hope they end right away.'_

* * *

**\- Nexus 02: ****Fight in Egypt!**** -**

* * *

**(Nagazora High School)**

_**Lunchtime...**_

Right now we can see the students from the school were all having lunch in the canteen or in the classroom with their packed lunch while talking about some news from the week ago.

That is the appearance of a Silver Giant who saved New York City by defeating the new type of Honkai Beast.

This news was obviously much talked about and discussed by various governments around the world now, some have speculated that a 3rd Herrscher was born, but others think it is a new species of Honkai Beast looking like a giant human, but nobody knows what it is .

But except for a certain dear student of ours.

"Acho!" Illyo sneezed as she wiped her mouth with a tissue. _'Was anyone talking to me?'_ He thought as he finished eating.

"So, did you hear anything new about the Silver Giant?" A student asked a female student.

"No, it doesn't seem that they have too much information about that giant."

"Aah, I would like to know what it is." Said another student.

In these days, the Silver Giant had been more discussed, but nobody knows where it comes from.

_'Maybe I should be more careful, and then nobody seems to have understood, that the reality that so-called the Silver Giant, was myself.'_ He thought as he got up from the place to go for a walk before returning to class after class.

As he walked he heard five female students talking as they walked.

"Did you hear that Ryoma Raiden's daughter is still in town?" A female student spoke.

"Ah, you mean that witch?" The other female student asked while her partner nodded.

"Yes." She answered. "The one found at Senba Girl HIgh School."

"Yes, I too have heard." Said the other female student.

"I can't believe you're still in this city." Said the other female student.

"Why don't you just go to die?" Asked her companion as she walked with them.

"I don't think he has the courage to commit suicide." The other female student companion said.

Then the five walked away and Illyo only remembered a certain person who has often been called so. "Witch?" Then he put his hand on his chin. "Daughter of Rome Raiden... if I remember correctly it is Mei Raiden." He said, remembering that Ryoma Raiden also had a daughter named Mei Raiden. "I don't know much about her, but her father does." Illyo obviously remembers that _**ME Company (Massive Electric Industry)**_ was one of the most famous companies in Nagazora before he was kidnapped due to an illegal trade by Ryoma Raiden, who was arrested and locked up in jail for quarantine. That's all Illyo can know while information about her daughter doesn't know much.

But usually there is a rumor about her, at Senba Girl High School every now and then, nothing more.

**_*Ding! Dong! Dang! Dong!*_**

"Oh, it looks like it's time to go back to class." He said and headed over to his class for the next lesson on history.

* * *

**(St. Freya Academy: Headmaster Office)**

After yesterday's meeting ended, Theresa returned to the St. Freya Academy.

At this moment we can see Theresa typing on the computer grimly an image of the symbol V that corresponded to the Silver Giant, with a few minutes she found that of Illyo who was inspected about 10 years ago hoping to find a way to duplicate it, but failed therefore they left stay, and luckily there was also the photo of the symbol on his server.

Then she looked at both V symbols both on the giant's chest and the one that was behind Illyo, obviously the result was similar, if removing some parts then it would be 100%. But of course she remembered that this giant's way of fighting seemed very similar to that of Illyo, and it's not a coincidence.

"Hmm... some are with the similarities, except for some parts, only the V symbol." She said as she leaned back on the chair. _'Should I speak to him?'_ She asked herself mentally, she was a little uncertain but and didn't want to hurt her nephew, but she wants to confirm. _'Maybe I will when I have more details on this. For the moment we need to concentrate on the work.'_ She thought, and luckily she doesn't have to be together with a certain hot-headed Valkyrie.

_***Knock! Knock!***_

"Hm? Come in." Theresa said then entered Himeko Murata. "Did you find anything on that red Honkai?" She asked Himeko who sits on the sofa.

"No, but only a little, we can suppose that it appeared after we detected the strange energy that was in the place where the crater occurred." She explained.

"I understand. And did you find the cause of the reason?"

"Only a faint trace of an energy before it completely disappeared, while the rest has nothing, only the crater and a couple of footprints of that Honkai defeated by the Silver Giant." She said.

"I understand, good job." Theresa said.

"You're welcome, and where does that Silver Giant come from?" Himeko asked.

"I have no idea myself after that advice that lasted for three hours and we have not found an answer." She said and sighed, but obviously she has only a little suspicion, but decided not to say.

"Well, and I'm sure some governments and organizations like Anti-Entropy would like to capture him after his demonstration of power, and some would like him dead and use his powers." Himeko said.

"You are right." Theresa spoke softly while she was also a little worried.

* * *

**(Nagazora City)**

_**With Illyo...**_

"Let's see ..." Illyo said, turned the grip of the Pocket Homu Machines that hold several colored plastic balls that hold different Homu inside.

Illyo has finished school lessons for today, she decided to go to the supermarket to buy the new edition of Homu Queen Deluxe S.I.C. just came out which completed with the Homu King he had. Once bought, he also decided to go to Homu Pocket Machines to get some new Homu.

That's all, now the ball comes out of the car and Illyo took and opened. Seeing what's inside, Illyo smirked. "Huh, how lucky I am today." He said while inside the ball there was a very rare Homu, a black and white color themed with a Chinese panda with a bambu in his hand and a smiling mouth and ears like the Homu themselves. Then he puts them in his pocket and left the shop.

"I hope today is a quiet day, after the fight against Melba my chest still hurts." He puts his hand on the left side where Melba wounded him with a laser. "Maybe I have to increase the speed of my workouts. For now I should also buy other things to put in the refrigerator."

"Let me go!"

"Hm?" A voice caught Illyo's attention, looking around and saw five hooligan boys holding onto a defenseless girl.

The girl appears to be 17 years old, with long dark blue black hair tied with a violet bow, with a long braid on the right side tied with a yellow bow, she also has a couple of hairclaps, two neon lines on the left side of the fringe, two black that were on the left side. You have deep purple eyes. He wore a black school uniform, a short-sleeved black sailor's shirt with yellow stripes, a V-collar with yellow stripes and a yellow tie. A short black skirt, long black stockings on the thighs and brown shoes. He carried a traditional Japanese school bag.

If you look closely, his uniform had a clear resemblance to that of Senban Girl High School.

"Come on, we just want to invite you to have fun together with us miss." Said one of the black-haired hooligan boys holding a red hat.

"I said no!" She said

"Come on miss, we can have some fun!" A boy from the thugs with messy blond hair said as he took the girl's wrist forcefully.

"Leave me!" She said, trying to free herself.

"Calm down, we just want to try to invite you." Said one with shaved hair leaving a red hair line.

"A beautiful girl like you should go out with us for a while." Said one with sunglasses.

"Come on, now you don't want me to get you in trouble, do you?" Asked one with a threatening face to the girl.

"What are you going to do to her?" Illyo spoke, drawing their attention and then approached them with a neutral look.

"Eh? What do you want from us?" The one in the red hat asked, trying to be threatening.

"I said, what are you going to do to her?" He said without any threat from him.

"Don't you see we're trying to invite him to go out with us?" The one with sunglasses said.

"From what I see, you're just trying to force her to come with you." Illyo said.

"Ah! So what? What are you going to do to us?" The one with the threatening face asked.

"Tell me a little bit, do you know who she is?" The one with the shaved hair with red lines asked.

"She?" Illyo was a little confused about what he said.

"If you don't know then I'll explain." Then he pointed to the girl. "She is the cursed daughter of the Ryoma Raiden, **_Mei Raiden (Raiden Mei)_**, the daughter of the Director of the **_ME Company (Massive Electric Industry)_** who sold illegal goods." The boy with shaved hair and red lines finished explaining.

This detection startled the girl, who identified herself as Mei Raiden.

"And you should know that people hate her, once she was always idolized, she was always treated as a wonderful and popular person among her companions, and now, because of her father, she was treated no less than a criminal, and you don't see that we are kindly to invite you with us? " Said the one with messy blonde hair with absolute threat.

Then Mei seems immediately saddened and ashamed by what the messy blond boy said. While the hooligan thought he could scare Illyo or just kick him out, but unfortunately for him, it didn't work.

"So?" Illyo said. "Does that mean I have to hate her just because her father committed a crime? Don't make me laugh, in front of me it looks like you're trying to commit a crime." This claim angered the five thugs.

"Ah !? Do you want to look for a fight my friend?" The one with the red hats said and approached Illyo with a threatening look at him. "Don't think of getting away with it, ugly-"

**_*Crack!*_**

But only to receive a quick blow **_(violent punch)_**, from Illyo, on the jaw.

"Little... brat..." Then he falls heavily on the floor passed out and the saliva come out of his mouth. A purple swelling caused by Illyo can be seen on the hooligan's jaw.

This action surprised everyone by looking at the red-hated boy passed out and then looking at Illyo who had his right arm raised with a clenched fist, and for some reason smoke came out.

_'One sharp punch to the jaw acted like a lever, using his forehead to send a shock to the brain. I don't know how much force I put in my fist, maybe he won't wake up after a week of rest after healing the swelling.'_ Illyo then I look at the remaining four thugs.

"You, damned brat, what have you done to our friend!" Illyo said the one wearing glasses.

"Simple, I sent him to sleep."

"Don't think about getting away with it!" The one with shaved hair and red lines loaded on Illyo.

Before the hooligan could strike a blow on him, Illyo passed him from behind with incredible speed, and grasping the hooligan's neck with both arms, dislocating his neck by force and dropping the hooligan to the ground, passed out, as they left. saliva from the mouth. Then Illyo turned to the remaining three thugs with a shocked look.

"You! You will pay dear!" The one with sunglasses said while he was armed with an iron club and charged towards Illyo.

Illyo noticed and avoided the blow.

"Don't think about getting out of here alive!" The thug with the threatening face said that he carried a knife and pounced on Illyo.

"Look out!" Mei warned, frightened by the scene, I thought that the boy could die because of him.

Illyo noticed and took the knife with two fingers, shocked the threatening-faced hooligan and surprised Mei.

"Are you thinking of scaring me with a simple knife?" Illyo said, used the two fingers breaking the blade of the shattered knife.

This action frightened the hooligan, unable to say a single word Illyo threw him away with a powerful kick on the stomach, sending him to around the garbage. You can also see the eddies in the hooligan's eyes as he passed out over the garbage.

As usual, due to the Ultra Factor that Illyo has inside, he has a force, speed, reflexes, perception, hearing and smell very developed as a superhuman, more than Valkyries and normal people who have or do not have Honkai Energy.

"Damned! Aaaaah!" The boy with the sunglasses, who happened on Illyo with the iron club raised.

But, Illyo stopped the blow of the iron club and looked at the boy with the sunglasses with an expressionless look. Without saying anything, he took the iron club and folded it in two and returning it to the sunglasses hooligan, shocked and frightened, looking at his iron club folded in two so easily and he falls to the ground with fear.

Then Illyo turned to the last messy blonde-haired hooligan, her face now terrified of fear.

As Illyo was about to approach the last hooligan, the boy with the sunglasses got up immediately trying to hit Illyo with the iron club folded with all his strength, but he is parried by him. Illyo turned and looked at him with a neutral face, punched him hard on the face, breaking all his teeth, sending him flying towards the bin.

Then he refocused on the last hooligan that is being made below.

"Well, can you leave that girl alone?" Illyo said and approached them.

"Do not move!" Said the boy with messy blond hair who took out a gun that aimed at Mei's head. "If you move again I'll shoot it!" He threatened Illyo as the hooligan's face was filled with terror.

Without the hooligan noticing, Illyo moved very quickly I grabbed the hooligan's face ugly, freeing the girl and making him drop the gun on the ground. The hooligan tried to free himself, but Illyo increased the grip of the hand that is almost crushing the hooligan's face. Without wasting time, Illyo threw it in the bin together with the hooligan with sunglasses, passed out inside the bin.

Once it was all over, Illyo dusted himself off and resumed his things he bought and approached the girl, Mei Raiden.

"Are you OK?" He asked for it.

"Yes, I'm fine, thanks for the help." She thanked Illyo.

"Are you crying?" Illyo said while we can see Mei was actually crying. "Here." Illyo took a handkerchief and gave it to Mei.

"Thank you." She said, accepted the handkerchief and wiped away the tears.

Once cleaned, she returned the handkerchief to Illyo. "Thanks for your help." She thanked again.

"You're welcome." Illyo said. "My name is Illyo Kaslana, your name is Mei Raiden right? The daughter of Ryoma Raiden, director of ME Company, right?" He asked.

Mei looked at Illyo. "Yes I am." She said.

"Then there is no need to worry, I'm sure you have no fault for what happened to your father." Illyo said, surprising Mei.

"Don't... don't you hate me like a criminal's daughter?" She asked a little insecure.

"No, not at all, I only see one helpless girl." He said. "Anyway, I'm very sure that there won't be many people who would think such a thing about you."

"Are you sure? But many see me as a criminal's daughter." She said with a sad face.

"Listen, I don't know why people see you as a criminal's daughter, but in my eyes you're just a victim to be saved." He said. "And then don't take it out on yourself, I'm sure not many people see you like me, for example." He pointed to himself with a reassuring smile.

Mei was a little surprised by this statement. A boy who doesn't care about her state in which it happened after her father was labeled a criminal.

"Oh! I forget that I still have to do the shopping in the mall for the resources of the refrigerator." Illyo turned to the side. "If you ever need my help, call me on this number." He said giving Mei a small card with the phone number on it.

"Are you sure?" He asked me. She was a little surprised at her action, Illyo didn't think twice and gave the girl the phone number.

"Of course, if I ever need help." He said, with a smile reassuring her.

Mei thought for a second and smiled at Illyo. "Then I gladly accept it." She said, took the card and put it in her pocket.

"Well, then take care of yourself on your way home!" Then he ran away heading for the mall.

"Thanks again for the help!" Mei said.

"You're welcome!" Illyo returned the thanks and gave way.

Mei immediately left the place, returning home safely, and also with a little happiness inside her. The reason is that there was someone who was helping her without caring about her identity, and she doesn't judge her for what happened to her father.

_'I am happy that there is still someone who helps me, and does not judge me what my father did.'_ She thought and left the place completely.

While we can still see the five hooligan still passed out in the place while also groaning in pain.

* * *

**(Schicksal Office)**

At this moment we can see Otto Apocalypse who was reading the documents and reviewing every detail from the report he had from his adherents Valkyries on the red Honkai and that Silver Giant that appeared a week ago.

Obviously he was honestly curious about the Silver Giant because of his mysterious powers, especially after that rain of light that purified the corrupt artificial Stigamata implanted in the body of each Valkyrie who were present in the fight against the threats of Honkai Beast: Angels present in New York City.

After receiving samples of this sparkling rain thanks to Durandal, he could easily study what kind of compound it is made of, for now the process is slow so he has not yet had much data about it. But the thing he wants is to resurrect a certain person he has always loved, but for now he must also focus on a way to help the world cleanse himself from the Honkai.

And for now he was very curious about the Silver Giant hoping to be able to get a sample from him or simply capture it alive, but according to his size it would be impossible, unless he developed a weapon capable of imprisoning him.

"Hehehe, damn, that's a challenge." He said amusedly to himself, leaning an elbow on the chair, thinking of a way to find out something about the Silver Giant. "According to Durandal information, it seems that you can confirm that he is not a Herrscher, but something else exactly." He read the last part of the report as Rita entered the office bringing hot tea to Otto.

"Otto-sama, here is the French flavored tea he has chosen." Rita said with a bow.

"Thanks Rita, I need it right now." Otto said as Rita over to the tea in the cup and giving Otto.

"Were you still looking for some information on the Silver Giant?" She asked.

Otto takes a sip of the tea and puts pines of books and paperwork on the desk. "Yes, let's say I was very intrigued by the new player who appeared weeks ago." He said with a smile.

"So you want us to catch him?" Rita asked with a smile.

"For now, let's watch, I wouldn't want to act so hastily just to catch him alive, I would also like to know more about him, unless he still appears." Otto said and takes another sip of the flavored French tea.

"As you wish." Rita said with a bow and left the office.

* * *

**(Anti-Entropy Base)**

We can still see the two scientists, Tesla and Einstein who were studying the data they had a week ago about Ultraman Nexus' fight against Melba, which nobody knows what they should call them, so Ultraman Nexus will still be called the Silver Giant while Melba is just Dragon Red for now.

Neither seem to have rested while we can see a couple of stacks of papers on the table, both on the floor and a couple stuck on the whiteboards.

"Let me rethink, after the fight against that Honkai ham the red crystal symbol of the silver giant flashed suddenly..." Telsa continued to reread her research while Einstein added this.

"Let's assume that means it's running out of energy after the fight, or it means a warning alarm, or it has suffered too much damage." She said.

"Hard to say, he only got a little damage from the monster laser and nothing else, but after he shot that shiny laser from the cross-shaped hands on the monster and used the power to repair the city, healing people and Valkyries, it seems to have accelerated the beat of the red crystal symbol it has. " Tesla supposed.

"Which means the more energy you waste the more you get tired, but since the footage isn't too long, so we can't be sure." Einstein said as she took some notes on what they said.

"And yes, it's a bit of a pity that we don't know about these two as they radiated powers far beyond our knowledge." Her red-haired companion said as the three little robots helped him bring some tea.

While they were working and discussing what they might know, Cocolia entered the laboratory making the two of them notice her presence.

"Mrs. Cocolia!" Both said.

"I see that you two were still working." She looked around and concentrated on the two scientists. "Did you find out anything about the Silver Giant and that new monster that appeared in New York City?" She asked the two.

"Well, not so much, but only simple hypotheses." Tesla said as she started explained what they know.

"I understand, so for now we can only just suppore?" Cocolia said.

"Exact." Einstein said while on the lab screen they only have one half video on Ultraman Nexus and his fight. "The data is insufficient, we didn't know much for now."

"If he only reappears again then we can know more about him." Said her friend Tesla.

"Well, let's hope he reappears. Maybe he'll also make a good guinea pig for the experiments." She said, thinking that if she had such power, there is no need to make the children who live in the orphanage suffer further, especially what happened the year ago. "Go on with your search, I'll go back for a while to look at what the girls are doing."

"Received." The two scientists said and Cocolia came out of the lab and the two started working again.

* * *

As Cocolia walked down the hall and entered the orphanage, she still saw the little girls having fun playing, while some simply watched TV on animated cartoons, reading a book or simply drawing.

Except for one, who kept the Homu doll looking out the window, Bronya Zaychik, looking out with an expressionless, neutral and silent gaze.

_'Bronya...'_ She thought as she had a sad face looking at her.

"Cocolia mom!" A little girl came up to her.

"Oh! Do you need something my baby?" Cocolia smiled at the girl.

"Can you tell us a little story?" Said another little girl.

Cocolia nodded with a maternal smile. "Sure!" Then she came around the girls who were crazy to hear the story.

"What will you tell us today, mommy?" Rozaliya said, very excited.

"Calm down Rozalya, it's not started yet." Liliya said in a neutral voice, but at the same time curious to know what kind of story Cocolia will tell today.

"Bronya! Do you want to join us?" Rozaliya called Bronya who turned around looking at them, she said nothing just nodded and approached the group.

* * *

**Illyo's Pov**

**(Illyo's House)**

_**Nigh Time...**_

_**Dinner...**_

"Kiana! Dinner is ready!" I said while I put two plates of bacon egg katsudon on the table on the table, with the fresh miso soup, finally salads with fresh tomatoes minced cheese with pepper.

"Arrival!" Then he ran down the stairs and entered the saloto. "Wow! Today the main protagonist is katsudon!" She said and sits next to the table with its portion that is bigger than mine. "And it's also with bacon eggs!"

"Don't forget to drink the fresh miso soup, and also the salads that I mince with cheese." I said as I sit down and take my portion.

"Oki doki!" She said.

Then we both raised our bins. "Itadakimasu!" And we started digging the food.

"Is delicious!" She said as she ate with her mouth full.

"If you want another portion, it's in the kitchen." I said while I drink the soup.

"Really!? Then thank you!" She said while drinking the soup and eating some salad.

In that regard, Mei Raiden, that girl doesn't seem like a bad person who would do something wrong. I still remember that his father should be Ryoma Raiden, who was once accused of illegal goods trading after the daily news was broadcast on TV and in newspapers, his life has now become a little heavy if I can say.

Being blamed or something else, a girl like her shouldn't undergo such an experience. He must have a person to help him and continue to be with her, comfort and support her. Don't hate her just because her father caused a crime.

Anyway, if I meet him again maybe I could help her. But one thing annoyed me a lot, or maybe not a lot, but it shouldn't be ignored. I don't know how to explain, but before I left to go to the mall, I could swear to perceive something inside her, a purple aura, with a small spark of electricity that wrapped around her, maybe it's a Honkai Energy? But the presence is very low and it is weak if I must say, compared to the other Honkai Beast.

"Nii-chan? Are you okay?" Kiana got me out of my mind.

"Huh? Yes, I'm fine, and it's just that I was thinking about something important." I said while I eat my food.

"If you say so." She said after finishing the dish and went to the kitchen to get the large portion of katsudon with bacon eggs.

"Of course you have a good stomach." I said.

"Hmhmhm, obviously it serves to contain my energy reserves like a Valkyrie!" She said, I remember she always used this word. "When I pass the tests I will go to the St. Freya Academy to become a true S-Class Valkyrie like mom!"

I could only smile. "Then good luck." I said.

Kiana smiled and continued to eat while I finished my meal lightly without hurting my stomach.

* * *

**No One's Pov**

**(Unknown Location)**

In an abandoned desert, it seems that it is in the upper part of Africa, in the same position as Egypt, but an unknown position that nobody knows which side it is from. But the only thing we can see is an unknown structure buried by the desert sands while we can also see the same distortion in the air that forms cracks.

Suddenly the same stranger loosened by the black cloak with dark miasma reopens around him, coming out of a dark portal. At this moment we can see it in front in the desert, in front of the structure buried under the sands of the desert while the sun seems to be going down.

Then he raised his hand and shot a dark beam over the crack distortion. Once done, the sky darkened, and the wind began to blow very hard and set off a sandstorm around.

_***Crack!***_

Suddenly the ground and the sands began to tremble violently when the crack in the air that was close to the structure buried by the desert sands seemed to begin to tilt as if the cracks were increasing to break. Then the person in the black cloak disappears again leaving only a malicious laugh.

The ground began to tremble more and more violently and the crack broke and formed again in gigantic ultra arc.

**_*Skraaaaauuaaooooo!*_**

All that comes out is the roar of a giant beast.

* * *

**(Headquarters of Schicksal)**

_***Alarm! Alarm! Alarm!***_

Due to the alarm, all the workers, scientists and Valkyries immediately went to work while it was their day off. At Schicksal's headquarters, all workers immediately start typing the signal they have just received thanks to the satellite which was located in some perimeters from the stratosphere.

Then Otto immediately entered the base with Rita and Durandal following.

"State of the situation?" Otto asked.

"We have reported a large signature of energy in the desert that was found in **_North Africa_** sir!" The worker said as he typed quickly and showing a map of the world on Northern Africa where there is a spike of energy moving in the part of Egypt.

"Have you discovered anything about this phenomenon?" Otto asked.

"Yes, it was the same phenomenon that happened a week ago from the earthquake." The worker said while everyone was typing and showing the same parameter level they had a week ago, but this time the signature seems bigger.

_'Interesting'_ Otto thought as he looked at the screen.

Suddenly a red signal appears on the screen attracting his attention, while a worker typed quickly. "Wait! I'm getting another gigantic life signal that was near the signature of the energy."

"When did he appear?" Otto asked the worker.

"He had appeared out of nowhere in the same place as the energy signature, and it seems he is starting to move quickly north-east to the city of Egypt!" Another worker said, alarming the present works and the Valkyries.

"An attack by Honkai Beast?" Otto asked the worker.

"We can't confirm sir, but it emanated the same energy signature as the unknown Honkai Beast who attacked New York City." The worker said and this alarmed everyone, well, except for Otto who was as calm as Rita that she was still all the time.

"Is there the satellite that can send the video now?" Otto asked the worker.

"I'm going to send the video right away, sir!" A worker said as he typed quickly on the keyboard while another screen appeared showing the video about what's going on on the spot.

In the video all the workers, Otto, Rita and Durandal, can now see what kind of Honkai Beast was going towards the city. Once the video was played on the screen, even enlarging the view, everyone was shocked or surprised by what they saw.

* * *

**(North Africa: Egypt)**

We are now in the desert of Egypt, and here we can see that the sky is darkened while the sun has not completely gone down since you can still see some sunset which created an atmosphere of the end of the world.

In the desert we can see a being flying at high speed to **_Cairo_**, the capital of _**Egypt**_.

The being flying in the desert looked like a giant black deer beetle about 40 meters build appears muscular like an insect that walked on two feet **_(NN: imagine how Kuwagamon from Digimon series, but more threatening and physical developed)_**, but most of them are black exoskeletons with motifs of red flames, he had sharp jaws with partially flaming red tips and a small insect mouth under his chin. He has a pair of white eyes that stuck out high. It also had a pair of wings a little red shades while they were transparent. It had four exoskeletal arms forming like plates of armor decorated with shades of red flames, two larger and two smaller, both hands having red claws. The legs were long and equipped with a black exoskeleton with flaming red shades while the muscular parts were entirely flaming red, with two claws as red as the toenails.

At this moment, the being that looks like stag beetle was flying at high speed towards Cairo, which is the capital of Egypt, while around the unknown giant monster it seems that there are several new species of Honkai Beast variant that followed the monster **_(or for others they would remain as an unknown Honkai Beast)_** as if it were the leader. These new variants Honkai Beast had more or less the appearance of white scorpion with purple and fuchsia energies like other Honkai Beasts, but the most unique thing is that they also have a half human body that formed in the upper part of the body while the rest of the body is that of a scorpion with a prickly tail with six legs and arms armed with claws.

These new Honkai Beast followed the stag bettle themed monster heading to the capital of Egypt without stopping while there are also several Honkai Beast: Chariot who followed the monster.

**_*Skraaaaauuaaooooo!*_**

The monster roared as it continued to fly to Cairo, the capital of Egypt.

* * *

**(Headquarters of Schicksal)**

All the workers, Otto, Rita and Durandal, even some Valkyries present, all were speechless to see another ham species that drove the entire region of HOnkai Beast and some variants, and then they can see that there is a large sandstorm covering the view of the satellite and for some reason the sky seems all darkened. Maybe because of the strange energy of now?

But for now it appears that Cairo, the capital of Egypt seems in danger now.

"Otto-sama, should we intervene to help the capital of Egypt?" The worker asked Otto.

Otto thought for a few seconds and looked at Durandal.

"Durandal, you and your Immortal Blades team are heading to the field with the ship as quickly as possible." He ordered and Durandal nodded.

"Received! Immortal Blades Valkyrie Squads, let's head to the ship and get ready for battle!" She said and headed over to get ready with the rest of the Valkyries team.

"Received!" The rest of the Immortal Blades teams said, following Durandal.

"What should I do, Otto-sama?" Rita asked, since she is also part of the team.

Otto then looked at her I think for a second and said: "Rita, stay here."

"As you wish." She said and bowed, understanding why Otto told him to stay in place instead of hiring the mission.

The reason is that Otto can deduce that _he_ will appear in the field. _'Now let's see what will happen next, maybe that Silver Giant will reappear.' _Otto thought as he looked at the him monster that is almost reaching the capital of Egypt, Cairo.

* * *

**Illyo's Pov**

**(Illyo's House)**

Right now I was washing the dishes after finishing dinner and Kiana went to take a shower while I was doing the dishes. I have to say that Kiana has a black hole stomach, even managing to eat two dishes of egg bacon katsudo with a larger portion, I usually eat in more moderation while Kiana ... as I should say, and I'm also a little worried for her body health, more precisely the stomach.

"_*Sigh*_ I hope you don't get fat." I finish washing the last dish, then moving on to the pot which is the last. I am grateful that Kiana ate the salads I made, and also the soup.

After I finished washing the pot and put it back on the shelf with other clean dishes, then putting the apron back on the place, I went to relax on the sofa while I turn on the TV to see some news at night.

"Ah! I feel reborn!" Kiana said entering the living room with only a white T-shirt with short sleeves, orange shorts and a towel on her shoulders. This shows that he has finished taking a shower. "It's your turn, nii-chan."

"Well." I said as I get up to take a shower.

**_*Flash!*_**

"Gh!" Before I can touch the door handle, I suddenly had a severe headache.

"Nii-chan!" Kiana ran to me, worried.

Then several pictures appears in my mind. What I can see, there are some new Honkai Beast variants similar to a giant scorpion with the bust of a humanoid being, several Chariot while they were driven by a gigantic Kaiju looking like a stag beetle that was devastating a city, leading the Honkai Beast before I picture and even my headache disappears.

"Damn." I swear the headache and get up to rebalance.

"Nii-chan, are you okay?" Kiana asked worried for me.

"Yes I'm fine." I said while I was massaging my head. _'That Kaiju, isn't it Gorg Antlar? The appearance looks the same, except for other add-ons and changes in appearance more like a stag beetle. If he is here it means...'_

**_"Breaking news in Caori, the capital of Egypt!"_**

Then I immediately watch the news on TV that the situation in Cairo, the capital of Egypt, was broadcasting.

**_"This is a shocking unexpected situation! A giant insect-like Honkai Beast was ravaging the entire city of Cairo commanding several Honkai Beasts! Just like New York City who was attacked by a Honkai Beast looking like a giant red dragon, now touch the city of Cairo, capital of Egypt."_**

This news alarmed me, even Kiana was worried.

**_"Right now the proud Valkyries of the capital of Egypt and the military were hiring to fight the Honkai Beasts and protecting civilians!"_**

The reporter said meter was in a helicopter.

Then the cameraman moved the camera to the scene, and as the reporter says the city is under attack as we can also see several civilians were running away from the Honkai Beast, and the Valkyries and militants of Egypt were spreading the city while some mechs were pushing away some Honkai Beast with a lot of effort, but the only problem is the giant Honkai Beast that has mentioned.

The Honkai Beast as the reporter says is similar to a stag beetle, which is actually Gorg Antlar to a very realistic version if I must say. Then some fighter planes try to injure him, only to be hit by the fiery ray of the Kaiju.

Seeing this, I headed straight for the door. "Kiana, I go out to do some night shopping at the mini market, stay home okay?" I asked.

"Sure, come back soon that it's night!" She said.

I nod and leave the living room heading for the door wearing shoes. Once out of the house, I checked around and tried not to be seen by anyone.

"Hmn... there is no one, good, it's time to work!" I said once checked and assured I summoned the Evoltruster in my hand, then pulling the Evoltruster like the sword sheath with my right hand and I raise my arm with Evoltruster in my hand and point it upwards as the galactic sparks are pouring over of me that formed in a red sphere that immediately flew in the sky bringing me to Cairo, capital of Egypt.

**[Insert Ultraman Nexus's rising scene]**

* * *

**No one's Pov**

**(Capital of Egypt: Cairo)**

Right now the city is in chaos, but not in absolute chaos. The Valkyries and military soldiers are busy pushing back the Honkai Beast as the mech units were trying to resist the wave of Honkai Beast and several zombies trying to get past the defense. While civilians were escorted away by other military members and receiving Valkyrie's protection.

_***Boom! Boom!***_

We can see other hunt-aide arias were destroyed by the Gorg Antlar with only arms while some gunners were using weapons against him, but nothing effective because of his very harsh exoskeletons that protects him.

**_*Skraaaaauuaaooooo!*_**

And he advanced towards some turrets that have cannons and destroying them, including also the soldiers and some Valkyries under him, crushing them.

_***Boom!***_

Then another explosion hit the Kaiju, which turned to the culprit and saw a Schicksal ship that is led by Durandal, head of the Immortal Blades team.

_'__Of course this beast is tough.'_ Durandal thought and turned to her team. "Team Immortal Blades, in combat position, we are about to engage on the battlefield!" She announced and led the unit 3 team that got up and headed to the bridge for the battlefield against the Honkai Beast on the mainland and Kaiju **_(which nobody knows what they should call them, so it will be called as a Honkai Beast ham)_**.

_***Skraaaaauuaaooooo!***_

The Kaiju roared angrily at the ship and fires a fiery beam from its mouth, but the ship has a barrier that protects it and was able to hold, then several automatic flying jets come out of the rear hatch of the ship, above the jet we can see both Durandal and the Valkyrie team, Immortal Blades, who use the automatic flying jet as a surfboard to take them to the mainland to engage the Honkai Beasts, helping civilians, local Valkyries and military as well as ship artillery against the Kaiju.

* * *

**(Headquarters of Schicksal)**

Let's go back to Schicksal's headquarters we can already see the workers typing the computer quickly while Otto was watching the video that now showed the battle against this Kaiju _**(but for them it would be a ham monster or a new unclassified Honkai Beast)**_.

"Sir! The Durandal-led Immortal Blades team have started to hire the Honkai Beasts." The worker said.

"Excellent, tell them to protect the city as much as possible!" Otto said as he concentrated on the screen.

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

**(Dormitory St. Freya Academy)**

In a dormitory apartment of the St. Freya Academy we can see Theresa and Himeko dressed in pajamas while watching TV on the news of the Kaiju (Gorg Antlar) that attacked Cairo, the capital of Egypt.

"Damn, who thought that a Honkai Beast was going out right now." Himeko said as he sat on the couch with Theresa watching the news.

"And then it seems that Schicksal's personal team has mobilized to fight." She said.

"Do you think that Silver Giant will appear?" Himeko asked Theresa.

"Who knows." She said, but it appears in her mind that the Silver Giant will appear. _'I need to know more about him, but to confirm that he is Illyo, I need more information.' _She thought and concentrated on TV.

Obviously besides the two of them there is also Fu Hua, who is awake like them while watching the news.

* * *

**(Anti-Entropy Base)**

At the Anti-Entropy base we can see Cocolia in the laboratory room with two scientists, Tesla and Einstein, and workers who worked on the computer screen by downloading the data they may have on the Kaiju which is located in the capital of Egypt.

"Of course another new monster has appeared." Cocolia said.

"According to the data it seems that this is a little stronger than the previous one." Tesla said typing on a computer.

"And then his energy even surpasses the previous monster that appeared in New York." Einstein said as he showed the results.

* * *

In the orphanage room we can see the girls watching the news on TV, and as usual, the twin Olenyeva were watching TV while the Kaiju was making a mess in the city.

Obviously only Rozaliya was very excited, hoping to see that the Silver Giant appears in the place. While Liliya remained calm.

Bronya instead was silent, but as usual she hoped that the Silver Gugante came to save the city.

_'Why is Bronya starting to think about him?'_ Bronya thought in the third person while watching TV.

* * *

**(Headquarters of Schicksal)**

Let's go back to Schicksal headquarters. At this moment everyone was just watching the video, where the Kaiju was continuing to struggle with the artillery, which did not work in the least with him while shooting the fiery beam from his mouth.

The Immortal Blades team were fighting without stopping while Durandal was busy with some two Emperor-class Honkai.

While everyone was looking at the screen, a sighting signal rang out on the computer. The worker immediately typed and saw an energy source approaching from Kaiju's position.

"Sir! We've spotted another source of energy heading for the unknown Honkai Beast!" He said while Otto was intrigued and asked he.

"What kind of source is it?"

Then the worker worked on the computer by typing the code and analyzing the source. Once done and to his surprise he turned to Otto. "Is the same signal as the Silver Giant!"

This surprised everyone, including Otto and Rita.

* * *

**(Capital of Egypt: Cairo)**

Right now we can see the city on fire, but not exaggerated, only a couple of destroyed structures and some buildings that fell with the fight against the Hokai Beast and the Kaiju, Gorg Antlar, who was still trying to knock down Schicksal's ship with violence while flying around the city. But the ship flies quickly avoiding without being damaging while the barrier appears to be running out after several attacks.

The Schicksal Valkyries were still fighting the Honkai Beast and zombies, but the more they fight, the more waves come while others were evacuating the people out of the city as much as possible while others were protecting them, while the mech units were trying to hold back more Honkai Beast more possible.

"Haaa!" While Durandal was holding back the two Emperor-class Honkai Beasts while he had his other teams keeping the other Honkai Beasts, but others were injured during the battle.

But nothing is difficult for her, at this moment the two Emperor-class Honkai Beasts seem to have more damage.

Then we can see other artillery and Schicksal's ship was holding the Kaiju.

_***Skraaaaauuaaooooo!***_

Obviously the Kaiju was roaring with anger as he attempted to hit the ship, and he succeeded, but is again parried by the ship's barrier, then the barrier broke, which is the last protective barrier and now the ship must stay away from the Kaiju.

As the Kaiju attempted to take the ship with its claws, a red sphere shot straight at him, and hit him hard making him crash on the ground.

All those present, including the Honkai Beasts and zombies, stopped while they saw the red sphere that flared up into a pillar of light detecting Ultraman Nexus, the Silver Giant, on his knees before getting up in front of everyone and surprising them all, both citizens.

_'So it came again.'_ Durandal thought as he parried the attack of the Emperor-class Honkai Beast.

**Enter BGM: Ultraman Nexus Ost Volume 1 Track 2 Nexus - Encounter**

Obviously all viewers were surprised to see the Silver Giant appearing in their city, obviously this also attracted some people to take the picture or record the video.

"Mom! Is the giant who appeared in New York!"

"Is the Silver Giant!"

"Is big!"

"The Silver Giant!"

"Wow!"

These are the reactions of citizens while attending Ultraman Nexus who appeared in the city. Obviously the helicopter, where there is the reporter with the tape that recorded everything.

_**"Incredible! The same Silver Giant appeared in New York appeared in the capital of Egypt! Incredible!"**_

The reporter said as he recorded it he was recording everything, showing the whole world.

* * *

**(Headquarters of Schicksal)**

Of course, the workers were also surprised to see the Silver Giant reappear, while Otto smiled as Rita looked at the screen.

_'So you really appeared.'_ Otto thought as he watched the video to see what the Silver Giant will do now.

Rita instead saw Otto's smile, decided not to comment and smiled to herself continuing to watch the video on the screen.

* * *

**(Dormitory St. Freya Academy) **

The three were also surprised, two teachers and a student.

"So he appeared." Himeko commented.

"Apparently yes." Fu Hua said.

Theresa instead looked very closely, hoping to get more information.

* * *

**(Anti-Entropy Base)**

In the Anti-Entropy laboratory obviously all the scientists and workers were collecting the data that can be connected to the Silver Giant immediately while Cocolia looked intently at the screen while the two scientists, Telsa and Einstein were collecting the data.

* * *

In the orphanage room the girls are screaming seeing the Silver Giant again on the TV, obviously everyone was excited. Bronya, on the other hand, was looking calmly and listening to everything the news was saying.

* * *

**(Illyo's House)**

Kiana instead was at home watching the news, obviously she was also waiting for her brother to come home, while 8 minutes had passed, going to the mini market in this neighborhood would take us about 4 minutes, not so late.

But in her mind, she believes that the Silver Giant is her brother. But she was worried anyway, and also hoping that the city would be saved.

* * *

**(Capital of Egypt: Cairo)**

Let's go back to the capital of Egypt, Ultraman Nexus was standing in front of everyone as he turned to Gorg Antlar who got up slowly and looked furiously at the attacker.

_***Skraaaaauuaaooooo!***_

He roared with anger.

"_**SHU!**_" And Ultraman Nexus goes into a fighting position without fear.

Other civilians, soldiers and Valkyries were watching the scene while Durandal finally defeated the two Emperor-class Honkai Beasts, she turned and looked at the Silver Giant who is now against the Kaiju.

**Enter BGM: Ultraman Nexus Vol. 1 Track 44 Nexus - Heroic**

Gorg Antlar charged against Ultraman Nexus, opening the wings of insects, flew using his jaws to cut the giant. But Nexus avoided grabbing her jaws, grabbed one of Kaiju's paws, began to circle around and threw him as far away from the city as possible.

The Kaiju re-balanced with wings and recharged against Nexus. In response, the giant crossed his hands forming an X as energy is poured out on both arms.

"**_SHU! (Particle Feather!)_**" Nexus released two energy blades from his hands, which hurled him towards the Kaiju, cut his wings making him fall heavily on the mainland.

Some citizens, soldiers and Valkyries were surprised by the move that the Silver Giant made **_(NN: For them it is the Silver Giant while for Illyo it is Ultraman Nexus)_**, seeing him shoot two energy blades from his hands. Durandal seems rather fascinated by the power of this Silver Giant **_(Ultraman Nexus)_**.

_***Skraaaaauuaaooooo!***_

The Kaiju got up and roared with anger, which is why Nexus has cut his wings, where he can have the advantage, but now he is removed from Nexus' hands.

Nexus, on the other hand, didn't feel frightened at all and prepared for the second round. Gorg Antlar fired the beam of fire from his mouth, but in response, Nexus stood still and put both arms in his arms as an orange aura is poured all over his body.

"_**SHA! (Mach Move!)**_" Nexus moved in incredible speed, dodging the fiery beam that missed it, while the fiery beam struck a structure already destroyed by the Honkai Beast attack.

Then Nexus found himself in front of the Kaiju surprising him.

**_*Skraaaaauu!*_**

"**_HAA!_**" In response, Nexus gave a Shoryuken on de Kaiju's chin and sent it in midair.

"Wow!"

"What a punch!"

These are the comments of citizens who watch the struggle of the two titans.

Then Nexus recharged his right fist now with an orange energy that he reserved on his right fist as the Kaiju was about to fall later.

"**_CHAA! (Generaid Knuckle!)_**" Nexus gave a powerful destructive punch on the face of the Kaiju that was about to fall, and Nexus sent him away from the city with destructive punch on the face.

**_*Skraaaauu!*_**

The Kaiju, Gorg Antlar, rose with anger of pain as he was around the desert not too far from the city.

"That punch is very powerful!"

"Wow, this hurts!"

"He sent it away from the city!"

These are the comments of the citizens who watch the fight as the numbers of zombies and Honkai Beast are rapidly decreasing thanks to the help of the Valkyries of Schicksal and Durandal. Obviously Durandal, Schicksal's strongest Valkyrie, was watching the fight.

"**_HAA!_**" Nexus made a super jump straight to Kaiju, landing not too far from Kaiju.

**_*Skraaaaauuaaooooo!*_**

The Kaiju roared, and charged himself angrily using his mandibles to cut the giant.

"**_SHU!_**" Nexus did the same and charged himself against the Kaiju with force.

_***Skraaaaaauuaaooooo!***_

"_**SHA!**_"

Both titans collide while using force to overwhelm both, while the same helicopter turned around while the cameraman recorded everything and reporters commenting in front of the camera.

**_"It seems that the struggle between the two giant beings is using pure force to overwhelm each other!"_**

But, since Ultraman Nexus seems much stronger than the Kaiju he managed to lift it with only pure force with two arms, and used the pure force that made the Kaiju crash on the ground creating a not too deep crater.

**_"Incredible! The Silver Giant managed to overwhelm the Honkai Beast!"_**

Durandal and the Valkyrie squads, Immortal Blades, were watching the fight between the two giants after they finished killing all the zombies and Honkai Beast in the city.

"Durandal-sama, should we intervene?" A team Valkyrie asked while Durandal looked at her.

"No, let's watch." She said.

"_**SHA!**_" Nexus freed himself from his grip and jumped back taking a little distance and jumped somersault in the air while Gorg Antlar struggled to his feet.

"**_HAAA! (Spinning Crash Kick!)_**" Nexus rushed with an energized kick, which hit Kaiju's head, then Nexus turned at high speed, creating a whirlwind of energy around him.

_***Skraaaaaauu!***_

Then with a powerful kick thrust kicking the Kaiju on the ground and Nexus landed on the ground and stopped watching the Kaiju moaning in head pain.

_***Didong! Didong! Didong!***_

Nexus' red timer flashed again made the sign of ending the fight.

_'The fight is about to end.'_ Durandal thought without taking his eyes off the fight scene.

"_**CHU!**_" Nexus moved his left hand to his right before approaching the left side of his torso with his palm facing up and, at the same time, bringing his right hand and placing it on the left with both palms facing each other. blue electricity formed between them.

The Kaiju rose again.

**_*Skraaaaauuaaooooo!*_**

He roared with anger and fired a very powerful fiery beam stronger than the previous one.

"**_SHU! (Cross-Ray Schtrom!)_**" He shouted and, with one last movement, crossed his arms in front of him on the right side to form a "+". Then a vertical golden-red beam is emitted and I will go straight to Gorg Antlar.

Then the two energy beams collide while the two opponents were trying to suppress each other.

"_**OOOOOHHHHH!**_" And Nexus released more energy to the attack that repels Kaiju's fiery beam, and hit it with his own.

**_*Skraaaaauuaaooooo!*_**

The Kaiju groaned in pain from Nexus' attack. After a few seconds, he released the flow of light before relaxing his hands and looked at the monster.

**_*Skraaaaauuaaoo...*_**

Gorg Antlar roared weakly as he slowly fell to the ground before being swallowed by a loud explosion.

_***Boom!***_

After his corpses were defeated, he became cosmic lights before disappearing into a small particle.

**End BGM**

Once finished Nexus turned, looking at the half-destroyed city.

* * *

**(Headquarters of Schicksal)**

"Sir, the Honkai Beast has been completely annihilated." Worker said as Otto nodded looking at the screen showing Ultraman Nexus.

_'What are you, Silver Giant, and why are you protecting the city and saving people?' _Otto thought while it was a bit strange seeing a being ham that protects the human city and saving people.

* * *

**(Dormitory St. Freya Academy)**

"Looks like he won." Himeko said.

"You're right, looking at it carefully it seems that the Silver Giant has a lot of experience in the fights." Fu Hua deduced.

Theresa, on the other hand, was silent. While Fu Hua is right, Theresa was more focused on the left wrist of the Ultraman Nexus, more specific the bracelet she wore, which was identical to that of Illyo.

This may also explain that the Silver Giant is Illyo himself.

"Principal Theresa? Are you okay?"

Theresa got out of her mind, looked at Fu Hua.

"You look very silent." She said.

"Ah, nothing, I was just too focused on watching the fight." She said. _'Illyo, if that Silver Giant was you yourself, please don't cause any trouble or get caught.'_

* * *

**(Anti-Entropy Base)**

"Do we have any data on the Silver Giant?" Cocolia said.

"Yes, not so much but it seems more than enough to study." Tesla said while some of the hit men were typing everything they could find in the video.

"Good." Cocolia said.

* * *

In the orphanage room we can see the girls who look at the victory of the Ultraman Nexus with absoluteness.

"You saw the final move he released!"

"It was very powerful!"

"I wish I was a heroine who saves the world!"

"This is impossible."

"I wish I knew who the Silver Giant is."

The girls start talking while Rozaliya was very excited and Liliya was calm.

Bronya was silent, but happy to see that Ultraman Nexus saved the city.

* * *

**(Illyo's House)**

Kiana heaved a sigh of relief as Ultraman Nexus defeated the Kaiju.

"I'm happy that he won." She said, but already knowing that the real identity of the Silver Giant is her brother. 'How can I say that I have already discovered his identity?'

* * *

**(Returning to the Silver Giant)**

_***Didong! Didong! Didong!***_

Nexus did moved his hands to the center creating a sphere of light in his hand and fired into the sky.

And as happened in New York City, the sphere of light launched into the sky began to explode in rains of light that I reserve in the city. Gradually the city began to repair quickly thanks to the rain of light. Then also healing citizens from the contamination of Honkai Energy, healing soldiers and Vachirie.

It was done. Nexus nodded and raised his head as the timer started flashing faster and faster. But before flying he heard a child's scream that caught his attention.

"Thank you very much! Silver Giant!" From afar the boy thanked Nexus, only for his mother did he cover his mouth out of fear.

"Shut up! Don't make him notice!" She said with fear.

Nexus looked at them, while everyone is afraid, they thought that the Silver Giant attacked them after he defeated the Kaiju. But, at their reply, Nexus gave a thumbs up giving the boy and nodded as a reply, surprising all the towns, soldiers and Valkyries.

"Did he make a thumbs up?" Asked a surprised soldier like everyone else.

Like everyone, Durandal was also surprised at this action, which means that the Silver Giant is also an intelligent being who understands human words.

The boy smiled and raised his thumb up as a 'thank you' response.

Once finished, Nexus made a powerful leap and flew into the sky disappearing from people's sight.

* * *

**Illyo's Pov**

Once I defeated Gorg Antlar, I really went to the convenience store, which luckily was still open, buying some snacks and drinks.

I can't go home without buying things, after all I lied to Kiana that I'm going to the mini market, to tell the truth I went to face the Kaiju in the capital of Egypt, if I go home without having bought things from the mini market, can start to suspect me.

"I am at home!" I said as I walk into the house taking off my shoes.

"Welcome home! Kiana said.

"Sorry if I was a little late, now I'm going to take a shower." I said leaving the things I bought at the mini market.

"Okey" She said.

"Of course the day is tiring, and I'm glad that Schicksal's ship didn't attack me." I said as I headed to the bathroom for a shower.

But one thing intrigues me, how did these two Kaiju, Melba and Gorg Antlar, enter this world? I have to try to understand this, or maybe there is Dark Faust, or Dark Mephisto, or Dark Zagi, or Dark Lucifer who has never appeared as the final boss in the Ultraman Nexus series, since his popularity is not so high therefore they have cut the episode into a total of 37 episodes and putting Dark Zagi as the final boss instead of Dark Lucifer, which was later forgotten by the story of Ultraman.

If it exists, I think it will be a difficult battle if I don't reach the final form. However, I have yet to understand how they get into this world, so I have to concentrate on getting stronger. But first I take a shower.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**NN (NahariyaNash): ****And here's chapter two of this series! I hope you enjoyed this fight, and here's your fantastic Waifu, Mei Raiden, come on the scene, and Illyo saved her from the five thugs! I hope you enjoy their conversation, and rest assured, I will also make it appear in the next chapter where they will have a longer conversation. And then I hope that the fight against Kaiju, Gorg Antlar, is your pleasure, to write a fight scene is a bit difficult for me, but that's all I can do, I hope you like it.**

**Obviously I will also do a chapter where he spends more time with Kiana, maybe I will make Illyo travel to Russia to fight against a Kaiju, who accidentally met Bronya and twins Olenyeva, but this all depends on what chapters I will do, before it comes to the plot of the Honkai Outbreak story. ****If you find some grammatical errors, warn me and I will try to update it, okay?**

**Important Note: As you all know, the outbreak of Coronavirus, I am sure that you all already know it already and there are some authors who have also written in the different parts after the end of the stories now, but it is very important that we all respect the established safety measures; wash your hands frequently, avoid touching your mouth, nose or eyes, keep at least one meter away from others, especially if you cough or sneeze, stay as much as possible at home and seek medical attention if symptoms occur, especially difficulty in breathing. This outbreak is a serious problem and will require all of us to work together in our respective ways to combat it and prevent an increase in the death toll.**

**We will now respond to your reviews**

**DefinitelyNotOriginal: **Ci penserò dopo, ma per ora devo anche continuare le mie storie che ho fatto adesso, non voglio avere troppi carichi di barili di storie su di me. Ma finalmente incontro un altro persona che pensa a modo giusto! La storia di DxD è divertente se guardi le loro buffonate e altre, ma se continui a guardare la serie più volte diventerà molto fastidioso e insopportabile, ad esempio che Issei ha un harem che hanno dei problemi molto seri. Asia è troppo innocente, Xenovia deve imparare un po' di buon senso, Rias è troppo arrogante come Riser che pensa di poter ottenere tutto, ed è troppo viziata, il resto lo sai anche tu dato che se guardi DxD lo capirai, e specialmente la attenzione è solo su diavoli invece di altre specie, e come se dicesse: "Noi diavoli siamo protagonisti della serie!" Merda! Issei diventa forte solo grazie l'aiuto esterno e dice troppe cose durante la lotta dicendo: "Sarò il re harem!" e nient'altro, sai una cosa? Quando la loro lotta finisce ricominciano la loro vita scolastica come se fosse nulla, e non ho mai visto loro allenarsi duramente, schifo. Sai cosa penso? Vorrei far vedere a Issei e altri diavoli mostrando i poteri dei esseri umani grazie alla ispirazione di Persona series e Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE. Ma per ora dopo, perchè vorrei prima finire altri storie prima di iniziare questa storia, e poi mi verebbe una mal di testa se aumento le storie, perciò ci vuole un pò di pazienza.

_(I will think about it later, but for now I must also continue my stories that I have done now, I don't want to have too many barrels of stories about me. But finally I meet another person who thinks right! The story of DxD is fun if you watch their antics and others, but if you keep watching the series several times it will become very annoying and unbearable, for example that Issei has a harem that has very serious problems. Asia is too innocent, Xenovia has to learn some common sense, Rias is too arrogant like Riser who thinks she can get everything, and is too spoiled, you know the rest too since if you look at DxD you will understand it, and especially the attention is only on devils instead of other species, and as if saying: "We devils are the protagonists of the series!" Shit! Issei becomes strong only thanks to the external help and says too many things during the fight saying: "I will be the harem king!" and nothing else, you know what? When their struggle ends they start their school life as if it were nothing, and I have never seen them train hard, it sucks. You know what I think? I would like to show Issei and other devils showing the powers of human beings thanks to the inspiration of Persona series and Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE. __But for now later, because I would like to finish other stories first before starting this story, and then I would get a headache if I increase the stories, so it takes a little patience.)_

**yogaratw607:** I don't think he will do such a thing, Touhou history I don't know much so I don't know how to do it, emtnre Date a Live I think it is suitable with another crossover instead of Ultraman.

**Guest DCDGojira:** Of course, and also Dark Faust.

**Setsuna Rizky:** I will try to think, but I don't think Nexus is OP, the reason for OP because Illyo trained by his parents, Theresa and Nicholas. And then Nexus is the weaker Ultraman than the other Ultraman, both speed and strength, but it was on average Showa Ultraman. But given that Illyo has superman strength and others (without exaggerating).

**Starlord Master: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked this story.

**Thanks also to all those who have favored and followed my story. I am still a beginner with this story, and then I have difficulty prolonging the plot, and I hope to get a little help on the story from you, and then I'll try to improve it. ****If you have any ideas for the plot, tell me so I can add more things and try to improve it.**

**See you at the next chapter **


	6. The Winged Space Monster

**NN (NahariyaNash): Welcome to this third chapter of "Ultra Honkai Impact 3rd: Nexus". ****Sorry if I've been slow these days, the reason is that I'm playing Love Live! School Idol Festival All Stars, BanG Dream, Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE Encore, Arknights, Honkai Impact 3rd and Fire Emblem Heroes. Also because of the Coronavirus, which blocked me in the house without going out to get any ideas, staying at home is boring and made me lose the desire to write. And then for the lack of inspiration for the plot and some quotes, I was a little behind, but I will try to try to write something to please you readers.**

**Anyway I hope you like this chapter today, what will be the next Kaiju who will enter this story? And as mentioned by some commentators the red form of Nexus (Junis, sometimes I call it Junis Red) will appear in this chapter. ****And I hope it is to your liking, then good reading.**

**Important note:**

**_1) If none of you like this story, then don't comment on anything or look, you can also ignore it as if you say "this OC is Gary-Stud" or something else, but I do what I do, everyone has a different taste and he does not criticize them, so you can also ignore and look at other stories, so I am not the one to advise you to look at my stories;_**

**_2) I can't fulfill all your requests without me being an expert in the fanfic, so I don't want to have a crossfire in front of me, I hope you understand me, and there are some elements I can't accept in the stories._**

**Okey now let's start the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the things of Ultraman from tokusatsu ****produced by Tsuburaya Productions ****and Honkai Impact 3rd from miHoYo. Not even the background music and other things, just my ideas, OC and other stories.**

* * *

**Ultra Honkai Impact 3rd: Nexus**

* * *

**Otto's Pov**

**(Schicksal Office)**

"Hmm... interesting, who can imagine that in these light substances has the optional of the higher energy that the Honkai Beasts have." I murmur as I read the result of my research with our high-level scientists, investigating these substances of light that Durandal collected after the end of the battle in the capital of Egypt.

Let's say it was the second time you gave me, one was in New York City, while this is taken from Cairo.

"Intriguing." I said as I turn in front of the numerous digital computers in front of me, that there are different radiation energies that have on this substances, both the energies compatibility and variation of other types of substances, an internal image of the Silver Giant, but more especially on the V symbol on his chest, which intrigues me more.

After Durandal's return he just told me that after the battle of the Giant Aergento, more precise after the end of the battle, the V symbol that was on the chest of the Silver Giant, flashed as if it were running out of energy or what.

Then I click the video by postponing the part where it flashed.

_***Didong! Didong! Didong!***_

If I had to be honest, he intrigues me more, if that is his Core, why should he be out in the open instead of not hiding it? Is it a type of timer or heart? This makes me want to know more, but it would be a pity if we killed him, if he was killed I will never be able to find out more about this being, therefore I will wait until it is time to capture him after having more information.

But beyond that, it seems that Durandal also told me, that this Silver Giant seems to have intelligence like those of humans, which means he was a human being who has the power of a Herrscher? Maybe a taller peacock than God? This now intrigues me more.

"_*Sigh*_ Only if we had him on our side, I could help him understand more." Then I pull out a pocket watch as I open by detecting a photo of a blue-haired and blue-eyed girl who was smiling happily. "If I could get this power, you can..."

**_*Knock! Knock!*_**

"Archbishop-sama, your tea is ready together with your snack." Rita said.

"Come in." I said as I put the pocket watch away and Rita came in carrying the small cart along with the snack and tea.

"Was he still trying to study on the Silver Giant?" Rita asked.

"Yes, and let's say I'm very curious about his powers." I said as Rita poured the tea into the cup. "If we can get some power over him, who knows how many humanity could be saved." I finished and I took the cup, drinking a little.

"Or by chasing the Honkai away, Archbishop Otto-sama." Rita said.

"You are right." I said. "But for now there is no hurry, until we have enough data about him."

"As you wish." Rita said.

_'For now it is better to focus on how I should find the Silver Giant, once I find out who he is, his identity and his position, I will finally be able to hunt.' _I thought as I took a sip of the tea and ate the snack.

* * *

**\- Nexus 03: The Winged Space Monster -**

* * *

**Illyo's Pov**

**(Illyo's House)**

Of course today is a peaceful day. If you were wondering what am I doing today? Well, at the moment I was checking my monthly budget today, including my part-time job in the restaurant near Nagazora City.

**_"After the crisis resolved in the capital of Egypt, Cairo, all things returned to normal thanks to the intervention of the forces of Egypt, the help of the Valkyries and the intervention of the mysterious Silver Giant."_**

Kiana was watching TV in the living room while eating the Potato Chips with the drink by tuning the news on the TV. My actions yesterday really made a scandal if I can be honest, in all the site they keep talking about me, trying to reveal who I am, some of them praise me for my job of saving the capital of Egypt, even what it happened in New York City.

Some senior presidents of the country have started a debate on Ultraman Nexus, which is me, or Silver Giant for them, since nobody knows my name. There are some critics saying if they have to trust the Silver Giant or simply to take it down or something else, I could already imagine that such a thing would have happened, while some were against the idea.

These TV guys are sometimes really a bunch of fools.

_**"Who is this giant? This silver being protected the two cities from the two unknown Honkai beings and yet nobody knows anything about him. How do we know if he is really protecting us?"**_

_**"This giant is obviously God trying to protect us. He listened to our prayers and obviously sent an Angel to help us!"**_

This part makes me sick because after I felt that people started to form a cult praising me, as if I were really God. In my opinion it was so wrong.

I just shook my head in disapproval after learning about those things. First a cult that praises the Honkai as if the apocalypse or the day of judgment were approaching. Now this!? I'm not an angel or a god. Nor does Ultraman think so. We are not perfect beings. We always do our best to do our best every day... Now that I think about it, Ultraman Noa is actually an Ultraman God, since he is the first light of the universe, who is also nicknamed as **_God of Noa_** and I am a **_Deumanist_**.

But that's another thing, so let's leave it aside.

However, the gods do not hold the power over our destinies which he had transformed into Herrscher guided only by the will of God. Only you yourself make the way to your future.

This is clearly what the Valkyries are trying to do, fighting to protect humanity. Just like me, my aunt Theresa and my mother, if I have to add my father... then it's another thing to think about, but at least he also loves to protect humanity from the danger of the Honkai, only that he acts as a lone freelancer, so he never contacts so much at home, but at least the old man manages to survive in the struggles, unless it's the fight between _cats_, more precisely with _women_.

I know very well that my father loves to flirt with other women, unless he wants to die in my mother's hands, that is scary. But, at least the old man is loyal and still loves our mother, I hope he is not doing something strange during our absences.

_**"But where did he come from? He didn't try to contact us in any way. Or at least not what we know. How can we trust him? He could contact us at any time."**_

The announcer ended up with this question.

"Of course I'm curious to know where it came from." Kiana said while still eating the chips chips with the HOMU label. Of course HOMUs are so famous today.

"Yes, I too would like to know where it comes from." To tell the truth, I never told Kiana that I was the Silver Giant myself, and I never told my parents, Aunt Theresa and Aunt Nicholas. _'I hope to find a way to say it.'_ I think as I continue to keep track of the budget.

Without my noticing, Kiana looked at me deeply thinking of something alone. Then she brings attention to TV.

* * *

**No one's Pov**

**(In the Space)**

_**Moon...**_

On the moon...

More severely, in the lunar crater we can see some small remains of a throne still in perfect condition and some wreckage of some small size spaceship, weapons and some destroyed mechs. Around there seems to have been some fighting, but for some reason, it seems that the place happened more than years ago after the defeat of the second Herrscher, so the place had been empty for many years already.

Either way, we can see a small tunnel space distorted on the small throne just like in the previous two places. While the small distorted tunnel space was above the throne, a dark portal opened before the throne.

Coming out of the portal was the same guy with black miasma cloak as he approached the distorted tunnel space while the sunlight ruined himself in the solar system. It illuminated a little the part of the lunar wall while the light also reflected the person's face, only that the face was less visible, but leaving only a small part of the silver chin visible, two silver horns and a reflection of the practically black eyes with red stripes that they came down on the cheeks.

He looked around while he made an evil giggle looking at the small distorted tunnel space on the throne, which was the same throne as the second Herrscher. Raising his arm and fired the dark beam into the small crack of the distorted tunnel space. Then suddenly the moon, more precisely the lunar crater, trembled as the tunnel space widened, causing some cracks in the surroundings in the lunar crater while the guy laughed badly and disappeared into the dark portal leaving the moon.

As the flickering on the moon continued, then some Honkai energies found on the moon was absorbed by the distorted space, a roar of some alien being came out of tunnel space.

**_*Kyiiwuuooooooook!*_**

* * *

**(Illyo's House)**

Right now Illyo was finishing checking her budget, she suddenly had a little headache.

"Urgh!" He put his hand on his head to relieve the pain.

**_*Flash!*_**

Suddenly he had a vision of a crater while a silhouette of a being came out of a dimensional gap before the vision disappeared leaving him a little confused and the vision disappeared.

Kiana noticed it immediately. "Nii-shan, are you okay? You're having a bit of a headache all the time lately." She asked, worried about her brother.

"Don't worry, Kiana, I'm fine." He replied, trying not to worry about Kiana.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Absolutely." He said.

_**\- Ringer of Kamen Rider Dead Heart Mach Standby Loop -**_

Before Kiana further answered Illyo's phone rang. Picking up the phone Illyo saw Theresa's name on the icon. He presses the**_ 'Call'_ **button and went out of the living room to answer the.

"Hi, Aunt Theresa, do you need anything?" Illyo replied, leaving Kiana alone in the living room.

While Illyo came out of the living room, without realizing that Kiana was a little worried about him, more specifically his brother's health.

_'Are you sure you're okay? And then... ' _She thought as she remembered the Ultraman Nexus' fight against the Kaiju.

She remembered very well that the fighting techniques and fighting styles were the same, or perhaps identical to what reminded her a lot of her brother, who trained very often with parents.

_'Nii-chan, the Silver Giant, were you yourself?'_ She thought, hoping to get an answer.

* * *

_**With Illyo...**_

Once out of the living room, Illyo was now in the hallway of the house talking to Theresa, his aunt.

**_"Yes, I have something to tell you."_** Theresa said into the phone.

"What do you want to talk about?" Illyo asked.

**_"But before you spoke, where had you been these days?"_** She asked, surprising Illyo.

"I was always in Nagano together with Kiana, where do you think I should go?"

_**"Well, I was just curious."** _She answered.

"Okey? Okay, but what do you want to talk to me about?" Illyo asked again.

_**"Well, here, by chance, do you know anything about the Silver Giant?"**_ This question surprised Illyo.

"Do you mean the Silver Giant that appeared that time in New York City and the capital of Egypt?" Illyo said.

_**"Yes."**_ She answered. **_"Do you know anything about that Silver Giant?"_**

"Sorry... I'm not sure I know much..." Illyo said. _'I knew that someday he would talk to me about this, but I didn't think so in presot.'_ He thought.

**_"Are you sure you don't know anything about the Silver Giant?"_** Theresa asked again.

"Sure." He replied.

**_"Well, if you say so, but for some reason..."_** She said.

"For some reason?" Illyo repeats.

**_"The fighting style of the Silver Giant reminds me a lot of you know that?"_** This surprised Illyo.**_ "And then the 'V' symbol on his chest, even if the shape seems a little different, it reminds me a lot of the Stigmata that you have. Isn't it a little strange?"_**

"A-Ah, yes, it's strange if I have to say. Maybe it's just a coincidence." Illyo replied.

**_"A coincidence huh?"_** She said while they both remained silent before saying another thing. **_"Okay, if my nephew says so, then okay. Try to take care of yourself and Kiana, okay?"_** She said.

"Yes, okay, Aunt Theresa too, try to take care of you too." Illyo replied.

_**"Thanks for your concern, then later."**_

"See you later."

Then the call ended and Illyo entered the living room.

"What came to call you, nii-chan?" Kiana asked.

"And just something about the Silver Giant." Illyo replied. _'Maybe I should say it right away... but how can I say it? And then... a dimensional gap? Isn't it that the Kaiju came from that dimensional gap? And then who Kaiju is?'_ He thought as he decided to prepare himself if something serious happened.

Something like a Kaiju attack.

"Kiana, I'm going out for a little effort. Try to stay home." Illyo said and left immediately leaving Kiana alone at home.

"All right!" She said and then saw her brother who left the house outside the living room with open windows.

* * *

**(St. Freya Academia: Headmaster's Office)**

_**With Theresa...**_

After Theresa finished the phone call with her nephew, Illyo, she only sighed as she put the phone back in her pockets and checked the data she received thanks to the help of a colleague whom she knew who worked in the headquarters of the Schicksal.

The data she was looking at was the data in which all Schicksal's personnel had collected about Ultraman Nexus, or Silver Giant for them. Theresa had always guessed that her grandfather, Otto Apocalisse, the Archbishop, had immediately researched the Silver Giant for a ham purpose. But so far the data obtained were only those on the skills of the struggles and the techniques of the Giants in which he used: **_The Light_**.

In the data of his grandfather and personal workers, there were writings that it seems the Silver Giant had the time liminte during combat, when he uses too much energy the V symbol on his chest, which now written as a timer by his grandfather, began to flash if the Silver Giant used too much energy, or suffered more damage, which is only a hypothesis of some of Schicksal's personnel.

Besides these, Theresa also read the energies that radiated the Silver Giant were all written on the database, even the rain of light, of which it has the ability to heal and purify those who are corroded by Honkai Energy, so far it seems that these are all they got.

But for some irony, the Silver Giant is also nicknamed in **_Light Herrscher_** by Schicksal's personal and some citizens just for fun.

"_*Sigh*_ So far these are all I can find." Theresa said as she looked at the Silver Giant's energy paragraphs with Illyo's. "The energies were identical, only it was less than 50%, but the energetic wavelength were identical." She said as she looked the energy wavelengths were identical signatures, only for the 50% difference.

"And then during the call he seems to have hesitated for a while after he said 'Coincidence'... maybe I should keep an eye on him." She said she then concentrated on her work as the headmaster of the St. Freya Academy.

* * *

**(In the Space)**

At this moment a Kaiju flew at a speed surprisingly straight to Earth. Thanks to the sunlight reflecting the entire planet and the solar system, we can see that the Kaiju has an aerodynamic appearance or a shark with a gray main body covered with organic red armor. The appearance is more identical similar to Melba, but only a little, not quite similar. The Kaiju has a long gray tail covered with red scales with three large red claws which makes it look like a third arm. The thighs were covered by some very thick red armor with a breast covered by red scales with horizontal lines. Behind it he had six red pine trees, two in the shape of a bat wing and four in the shape of a triangular. On his shoulders he had two azure spheres. Both arms had trinagular shaped hands with three vertical red claws similar to the jet wings with palm. Its head was trinagular with some similarities to a bat because of the ears, the head is similar to a jet with two antennas which is located in front of the snout without eyes and the jaws were split in two with sharp teeth.

**_*Kyiiwuuooooooook!*_**

The Kaiju roared as it flew at high speed to Earth. While the Kaiju flew straight to earth without accusing that some of the Schicksal satellites had immediately tagged him as he flew to Earth passing the security check, then immediately the satellites immediately sent the alarm signal to Schicksal's headquarters.

Not only did Schicksal's satellites tag Kaiju, other satellites also tagged him.

* * *

**(Headquarters of Schicksal)**

At this moment we can see all the workers frantically typing computer keys while Otto was there together with Rita and Durandal, who waited for orders before leaving. After they received an abnormal signal in the space that was heading to Earth thanks to their satellites, everyone was put to work while the Valkyries were ready to leave with Durandal after they received Otto's orders.

Otto, on the other hand, was also curious to know what this anomaly was heading towards Earth. But he was also anxious to see the Silver Giant, if there ever are those Honkai Beasts like monsters, perhaps the Silver Giant defeats them too, so he can have more data necessary for his personal plans, and also try to capture the Silver Giant.

Although mostly it only appeared twice.

"Mister Otto! We received the satellite images! Now we bring it back on the screen!" The worker said while typing quickly on the computer and sent the image taken by the satellite.

Image then appeared on the big screen and detected the kaiju that flew straight to Earth.

***Kyiiwuuooooooook!***

Then Kaiju made a deafening roar.

"An Unidentified Monster?" Otto asked the workers.

Given that in the two previous Silver Giant fights against kaiju _**(in which no one calls them yet, therefore they identify them as Variant Honkai)**_, Schicksal's personnel now call them as **_Unidentified Monsters_**, in short as **_U.M._** by some scientists.

"Yes sir, right now it looks like you're heading to Japan!"

"In what place?" Otto asked.

"Looks like he's heading to Nagazora City!" The worker replied.

Then Otto thought for a few seconds and looked at the Valkyrie Durandal. "Get the team ready now by heading quickly to Japan!"

"Yes, sir!" Durandal and the rest of the Immortal Blade team head to their fleet to prepare for the battle against Unidentified Monster.

"Rita, this time go with Durandal." Otto said.

"Got it, Otto-sama." She said and leaves together with the Immortal Blade team.

* * *

**(Anti-Entropy Base)**

Right now we can see all the Anti-Entropy workers were working on after receiving the warning signal in their satellites.

We can see Cocolia in front of the screen who looked at the target that was heading towards Japan, Nagazora City, at the place where the experiment they were working on is.

"Tch! Right in the place where they don't have to go for our plan." Cocolia said softly as she looked at the screen on the target that was about to arrive in Japan.

* * *

**(Nagazora City)**

_**With Illyo...**_

At this moment we can see Illyo sitting on a building about 100 meters high looking at the sky with a serious look without being distracted by the sunlight reflected in his eyes. Why was the sky looking at him? Well, after seeing Kaiju's vision he was preparing for the fight... even if he doesn't know why, but his sixth sense says it would have happened in this city, a few minutes later. But at this moment he must be prepared, because his little sister also lives in this city, therefore he must protect the city if in this case the Kaiju appears in this city.

As he stared up at the sky a sudden vision appears in his mind. At this moment he saw the Kaiju which he crossed straight into the Earth's atmosphere like a high-speed meteorite, heading straight to the city where he resides in a few seconds, and then he managed to see the appearance of the Kaiju after the vision ends.

"Arigera, the space-winged Kaiju who was defeated by Ultraman Mebius." Illyo said, recognizing the Kaiju and stood up preparing for the fight.

_***Kyiiwuuooooooook!***_

Then the wild roar of the space-winged Kaiju echoed entirely in the sky and Nagazora City, interrupting any people's activity.

"What is this roar?" Said a citizen.

"Have you heard this roar?" Asked a woman.

"What had it been?" A boy asked mom.

All the citizens wondered what it is.

Illyo, however, was still on the roof of the building while looking at the sky. "Here it comes." He said as he saw the large silhouette of the space-winged Kaiju that approached the city at high speed.

_***Kyiiwuuooooooook!***_

The space-winged Kaiju, Arigera, roared wildly frightening all the citizens who are now starting to run to save their lives, some also run away from the buildings trying to save themselves in time.

"Is a Honkai Beast!"

"Let's run away!"

"Mom I'm afraid!"

"God come and save us!"

"Nobody said that Honkai Outbreak warned him!"

"Let's run away from the city!"

These are the words that come out of citizens who run away trying to save themselves. Then a roar rang out in the sky and the Kaiju shows up more and more, and its gigantic size has frightened more and more citizens as it began to land heavily in the city.

**_*Crash!*_**

Then he finally revealed himself in front of everyone and landed heavily in the city destroying any building due to the pressure impact it caused from the Kaiju. The Kaiju got up and looked at the city.

**_*Kyiiwuuooooooook!*_**

The Kaiju roared and fired fireballs from its two blue spheres that he has on his shoulders destroying any building in sight and using his palms similar to the planes destroying buildings and releasing some Honkai Energy around the body, which shocked Illyo.

_'Honkai Energy?! But how?'_ He thought as he did not remember that the Kaiju had such energy, perhaps because they are not the same Kaiju who face the Ultraman of the past. _'For now I_ will_ put them aside, right now the city and people is in danger!'_

As citizens flee fear, Illyo immediately summoned Evoltruster to start the fight by protecting the city and the people. But it was just about to change, Illyo immediately saw Schicksal's fighting ship that was arriving in the city with the Valkyries troops.

"Schicksal's ship? For now it's better not to think about it, saving the city and the citizens from the Kaiju are the top priorities of an Ultraman!" He said and pulled the Evoltruster out of its sheath and the galactic red sparks immediately covered Illyo. "Ha!"

**[Insert Ultraman Nexus's rising scene]**

* * *

**(Headquarters of Schicksal)**

While the workers work on the computer a signal appeared on the screen where the Kaiju was located that was in Nagazora City.

"Otto-sama! We have received the signal from the Silver Giant again!" A worker said that immediately showed the signal to Otto.

"Huh? Now he has appeared a little faster than usual." He said. "But it's better, so I can analyze it more."

* * *

**(Anti-Entropy Base)**

"Mrs. Cocolia! We received the signal from the Silver Giant!" A worker said.

"Send the video to the screen!" She said and the workers immediately go to work.

Then a screen showed the pillar of light that rose in the city in the place where the Kaiju was.

* * *

**(St. Freya Academia: Headmaster's Office)**

_**"Suddenly another Honkai appears in Nagazora City and was starting to attack the city and the citizens!"**_

The reporter said as she recorded the Kaiju that was destroying the city in a helicopter. Theresa is panicking, because her two grandchildren, Cecilia's children, live in this city.

"Damn, what should I do, and I can't even leave." She curses herself while caring for Cecilia's children.

_**"Wait, what do we see! Suddenly a pillar of light appears in the city!"**_

This caught Theresa's attention as she could see the pillar of light rise in the city attracting Kaiju's attention, and to her surprise and reporter surprise they see the Silver Giant, Ultraman Nexus, appearing in front of everyone after the pillar of light it dissipated.

* * *

**(Nagazora City)**

**Enter BGM: Ultraman Nexus Ost Volume 1 Track 2 Nexus - Encounter**

All citizens can see the appearance of Ultraman Nexus with surprise, then the Kaiju roared in anger at Ultraman.

**_*Kyiiwuuooooooook!*_**

Silver Giant, Ultraman Nexus, did not seem in the least frightened by the provocation of the space-winged Kaiju.

**"CHU!"**

Ultraman Nexus prepared for the fight against the space-winged Kaiju, Arigera, while the Schicksal battalion ship led by Valkyrie, Durandal, stopped and the said Valkyrie used the call to receive orders from the Otto Apocalypse. Then the rest of the Valkyries were in position ready for orders.

* * *

**(St. Freya Academia: Headmaster's Office)**

_**"Incredible! The Silver Giant appeared in front of the city!"**_

"_*Sigh*_ Fortunately he appeared... why do I feel relaxed seeing him?" Theresa wondered by herself then watched TV. _'If that Silver Giant was Illyo... instead it's Illyo, then it means that the dark force beings that Cecilia's savior was talking about are starting to act!'_ She thought as she decided to think about what to do right now. And so she understood 100% that the Silver Giant is her granddaughter, Illyo Kaslana. But...

But first, she hoped that the Kaiju would be defeated immediately. But then to her surprise she catches a glimpse of Schicksal's battalion ship on TV which was led by Durandal.

"Geez, grandpa looks like he's starting to act fast." She said, but hoping that her grandfather has no intention of capturing the Silver Giant, her granddaughter.

* * *

**(Headquarters of Schicksal)**

Otto stood looking at the Silver Giant on the screen as all the workers immediately begin to analyze the data on the Silver Giant hoping to get more on being mysterious.

Then Otto receives a call from Durandal, leader of Immortal Blade.

**_"Your orders, Otto-sama."_** Durandal replied.

"He orders some troops to evacuate citizens to the safe zone and other troops to engage in the fight against the U.M., and as a top priority, do not engage against the Silver Giant, for the moment try to know more about him and analyze it." Otto said.

_**"Understood."**_ Then the call ended.

* * *

**(Anti-Entropy Base)**

After seeing the giant appear in the pillar of light, Cocolia immediately ordered the workers to collect the data.

"Collect the data now!" She ordered.

"Understood." All the workers said.

Tesla and Einstein also immediately start working on data collection.

* * *

**(Nagazora City)**

_**Whit Ultraman Nexus...**_

**Enter BGM: Ultraman Nexus Vol. 1 Track 44 Nexus - Heroic**

Arigera shot two balls of flame from the two spheres on the shoulders at Ultraman Nexus, who deflected the attack with quick grips and re-launched against the space-winged Kaiju, who dodged by flying and then charged against Ultraman Nexus.

Ultraman Nexus, who avoided the charge of the Kaiju and took the tail of Arigera and started to turn around throwing it against a structure, now abandoned. But the space-winged Kaiju acted swiftly and made his planes glide backwards to avoid crashing into the structure, flew high and fired two flaming balls at Ultraman Nexus who avoided the attack.

Seeing the Ultraman dodging the attack, the space-winged Kaiju decided to use his flying ability to defeat Ultraman.

_***Kyiiwuuooooooook!***_

**"HU!"**

Both charge against each other, Ultraman Nexus made a great leap and started flying at high speed challenging the space-winged Kaiju with flight, a speeded air battle. Arigera saw the challenge he decided to raise the speed and shot two blazing balls at the Ultraman.

_**"THOH!"**_ But Ultraman Nexus generated energies on the wrists and I will know Particle Feather with both arms neutralized Kaiju's attack from the space wings.

**_"SHA!"_** Then he fired other Particle Feathers on Arigera, who skillfully avoided Ultraman's attack and returned with flaming balls, which was neutralized by Ultraman Nexus' Particle Feather.

**_*Kyiiwuuooooooook!*_**

The space-winged Kaiju used its wings as blades when charging against Ultraman Nexus.

**"CHU!"** Ultraman Nexus instead generated a blade of light from his right wrist and charged against the space-winged Kaiju, fighting on equal terms.

They both fight in the sky flying at high speed without stops and exchanging several long-range shots without stopping and with other close shots without stopping and flying over high-speed cities, with long-range attacks by Ultraman Nexus, Particle Feather, and fiery balls of Arigera, which collide in the sky like fireworks.

All the hidden citizens were watching the fight with awe, nobody has ever seen such a battle of giant beings fighting in this way, so fast and majestic with such flying ability.

While the Valkyrie team led by Durandal, Immortal Blade, finished evacuating all the citizens and rescuing some survivors who hid under houses, some of them were watching the battle with awe or unbelief, seeing such a battle was the first time absolutely for them.

_**"SHUWOH!"**_ Ultraman Nexus shot other Particle Feathers at the Kaijudalle space wing, which barely escaped the attack as he fired more flames at the Silver Giant, who parried with **_Circle Shield_**, which is new to the Valkyries, then knocks him back against the space-winged Kaiju , who used his own fireballs neutralized his own attack and charged against Ultraman Nexus.

While the two are fighting, a Valkyrie called their captain who was on Schicksal's ship.

"Captain Durandal! We have finished evacuating people from the city, all citizens are well." She said.

"Well, then let's start the operation." Durandal said.

"Understood!"

Right now we can see Durandal with Rita preparing long-range weapons ready for use against the space-winged Kaijud while the monster was engaged against Ultraman Nexus regardless of the flying ship.

* * *

**(Headquarters of Schicksal)**

Otto watched the battle between the two beings with a lot of interest, especially the energies in which they were releasing, the Kaiju that released have the negative energies which is Honkai Energy, but that of the Silver Giant released a positive energy that seemed like a Honkai Energy with abilities vice versa the negative one.

_'Show me more what you can do.' _He thought and watched the fight.

* * *

**(Anti-Entropy Base)**

While in the Anti-Entropy Base, we can see all the scientists and workers busy annalizare the data on the fighting of the two beings, obviously they had a good collection of data on the energies that were releasing now, Telsa and Einstein were busier than all , typing furiously the keyboards acquiring all the data they could get, while Cocolia watched the struggle of the two beings with wonder, he wanted this power on their side if it is necessary for his plans, but for the moment there is no need to act like this in a hurry, biogna do calmly and in cold blood.

And then she has yet to start giving birth to a third artificial Herrscher located in Nagazora City. For his own children who live in his orphanage, for their own good, not to make the same thing happen that happened a year ago with the experiment that became unsuccessful.

"How much I would like such power." She said softly as she watched the struggle of the two beings.

While inside the orphanage the girls were watching the fight with such interest, the struggle of the Silver Giant, Ultraman Nexus, was so exciting that some girls were cheering on him.

"Wow!" Rozalia was smiling while the reporter commented incredibly fast on what he recorded from the helicopter, obviously everyone in the world was watching. "How I wish I was the superheroine who saved the world!"

"Rozalia, try to be serious." Liliya said in a neutral voice.

Bronya, on the other hand, looked with great interest holding her HOMU on one arm.

* * *

**(Nagazora City)**

**_Returning to the fight..._**

Both were still fighting relentlessly while Ultraman enxus still had the energy to spend, while the Kaiju seems to be getting tired after receiving several damages from the Silver Giant.

If Nexus has to lie, he will also feel a little tired, given that he has received a couple of arm injuries and several parts after the exchange of attacks.

**_*Kyiiwuuooooooook!*_**

The space-winged Kaiju roared with rage wanting to end the fight and continue the destruction.

**"SHUWA!" **Ultraman Nexus also wanted to end the fight, so he prepared for the last attack he needs to serve.

**BGM End**

**_*Flash!*_**

But suddenly three bright blue beam was fired at the space-winged Kaiju.

**_*Boom! Boom! Boom!*_**

**_*Kyiiwuuoooo!*_**

Wounding him by dropping him on the ground, crashing over an empty building while Schicksal's ship advanced with the Valkyries over the remote-controlled jets with long-range weapons led by Durandal and Rita, who held the high-frequency rifles beamed, codenamed : _**XXL-800-Mk VI Prototype**_.

This is a new type of rifle created by Schicksal scientists, created specifically to defeat the Kaiju, studying the energies that released the Kaiju and the Silver Giant, of course it can also be used against the Silver Giant.

But since they were still prototypes, they started using it to collect data right now.

**"UH?" **Ultraman Nexus looked confused as to why they are helping them.

"Team number three and number four immediately surround the U.M.!" Durandal ordered the Valkyrie teams.

"Roger!" All the Valkyries said and headed for Kaiju.

"Rita, come with me." She said.

"At your orders, Durandal-sama." She said and prepare the XXL-800-Mk VI Prototype rifle and start shooting towards the Kaiju, as ordered by Otto, putting the weapons test.

"Fire!" And everyone starts shooting towards the Kaiju and hit the monster's skin hard.

**_*Boom!*_**

**_*Kyiiwuuoooo!*_**

He roared in pain as the Valkyries fired relentlessly. The space-winged Kaiju stood up from the marches and looked up angrily.

**_*Kyiiwuuooooooook!*_**

He roared furiously and fired a pair of fiery balls against the Valkyries, who quickly dodged with the remote controlled jets while using the XXL-800-Mk VI Prototype rifle by shooting at him. But the weapons were still test prototypes therefore their functions were a bit obsolete, and then they heat up immediately, therefore you have to be very careful, especially in front of such a big Kaiju with a trampling it would already be dead.

**"HU..."** Ultraman Nexus was a little confused as to why the Valkyries were helping him.

Returning to the Valkyrie teams, the space-winged Kaiju fired the fiery balls at the Valkyries flying around him, unsuccessfully while Durandal summoned her spear with a bomb on it, and aimed at the face of the Kaiju, and threw it with incredible force which pierced the face of the Kaiju and exploded in the face.

_***Boom! Boom! Boom!***_

_***Kyyiiiiwuuuuooooooooookk!***_

Which caused incredible pain to Kaiju, leaving him with a large scar on top, doing so he looked up furiously at the person responsible for causing this.

**_*Boom! Boom! Boom!*_**

The space-winged Kaiju immediately glided in annoyance of the beam fired from Valkyrie's rifles, immediately fired an angry fireball, which struck a remote controlled jet dropping a Valkyrie.

_***Boom!***_

"Haaa!" She screamed in fright after her jest was destroyed.

**"HU!"** I see this, Ultraman Nexus immediately flew to her and generated a whip of light, Saving Bute, from her right wrist immediately captured the Valkyrie, and carried her in his hand, then leaving her on a building safely seated.

Valkyrie looked incredulously seeing the Giant Agento saved her. Obviously this action surprised all the Valkyries, even Rita, while Durandal seems to be analyzing the heroic act of the Silver Giant.

"T-Thank you." She said with a little fear since she was in front of the Silver Giant.

**"HM!"** The Silver Giant nodded giving Valkyrie a thumbs up, to his surprise and surprise for everyone.

**_*Kyyiiiiwuuooooooooookk!*_**

Then the Silver Giant, Ultraman Nexus concentrated on the Kaiju, which saw the monster flew high generating a giant fireball and fired at towards both Ultraman Nexus and the Valkyrie teams led by Durandal.

"All units retreat!" Durandal ordered the troops to move.

**"SHU!"** Seeing this, Ultraman Nexus flew in front of them and moved his left hand to the right before approaching the left side of the torso with the palm facing up and, at the same time, bringing his right hand and positioning it on the left with both palms facing each other. blue electricity formed between them.

**"SHU! (Cross-Ray Schtrom!)"** He shouted with one last movement, crossed his arms in front of him on the right side to form a "+". By shooting a red-gold vertical beam that I will go directly to the burning ball, destroying it.

_***Boom! Boom! Boom!***_

After he destroyed the giant fireball, the smoke disappeared, but the space-winged Kaiju disappeared, or ran away into thin air, leaving no trace. Nexus looked around for the trace of the Kaiju, but found no trace.

**_*Didong! Didong! Didong!*_**

Then the timer V on his chest began to flash, he decided to look for the Kaiju afterwards, immediately generated the sphere of light and launched it into the sky, which began to explode releasing rains of light that repaired the city.

Once done, Nexus could feel he was being watched by someone. Turning behind he saw Durandal with Rita, who stared into his bright white oval eyes. Nexus did the same, looking into her blue eyes for a few seconds before flying away leaving them disappearing into the sky.

As Durandal watched the Silver Giant fly away, he could literally sense an incredible clear sense of justice in the eyes of the Silver Giant, and he could say that the being was really saving the city for human welfare, but then immediately receives a call from the headquarters by Schicksal.

**_"Durandal, call your teams back to base."_** Otto said.

"Understood." She said and the call ended. "Retreat to the base!" She said and all the Valkyries did as she says.

* * *

**(Headquarters of Schicksal)**

"Mr. Otto, the signal from the two beings are completely gone." Said the worker.

"Well, you can do the rest of the assigned work and collect the data you can get." Otto said and all the workers return to do the next job.

After witnessing the fight of the Silver Giant against the U.M., Otto was very satisfied with the result of the data they got in the fight. The new moves used by the Silver Giant were interesting discoveries, circular energy shield and the energy whip that saved Valkyrie from the fall, he did not think that besides shooting the ray of light, the Silver Giant also used it in other ways.

Even after getting the result of the new weapon that they developed, XXL-800-Mk VI Prototype, they also got excellent data after testing against Kaiju, for now it is only a prototype that has yet to collect more data and more changes to make.

But there is another problem, where did that Kaiju go?

* * *

**(Anti-Entropy Base)**

After recording all she needs, Cocolia was also a little disappointed that Schicksal had stopped the fight of the two giant beings, but at least she got the necessary data for the research, and also on the measures of the powers in which she radiated the Giant Silver.

But where did the Kaiju go? Then he could also hear some chuckles from the children in the orphanage room, looking like they saw the fight of the two beings on the news.

* * *

**(St. Freya Academia: Headmaster's Office)**

"*_**Sigh***_ Luckily that girl didn't attack the Silver Giant, I thought Grandpa had sent her and Rita to catch him." Thresa said with a sigh of relief.

"But in the end at least he made the contribution to help him keep the monster." She then heads over to the window and looking out.

"At least the city is safe, maybe I should make another phone call to check the two of them if they are well." Then she picked up the phone and dialed the number. _'Now another question... where did that monster go?'_

* * *

**(Nagazora City)**

**Illyo's Pov**

"Damn, where did that Kaiju go?" I said as I walk home thinking where Arigera went, I'm sure Kiana will be worried about me since I was in town, facing the Kaiju with the intervention of Schicksal's ship, and then that Valkyrie staring at me, where the have I seen? _'I swear I already met him somewhere, but where from?'_ I think while I don't remember where.

After a few minutes of walking I arrived home, which is all whole with no damage. I open the door and enter the house.

"I'm back!" I said as I enter the living room seeing Kiana still sitting on the sofa watching the news on the TV. Then she looks at me.

"Onii-chan! Are you okay?" She asked me. "I am very worried about you since that monster has arrived in our city."

"Don't worry, Kiana, your big brother is fine." I said trying to calm her down.

Kiana nodded and sits back on the sofa changing the TV channel while I still have to put the budget notes and research on the academic work on the table in order.

_**\- Ringer of Kamen Rider Dead Heart Mach Standby Loop -**_

Suddenly I get a call. I pick up the phone and the person who called me is my aunt Theresa. I press the _**"Call"**_ and start talking.

"Hi Aunt Theresa, something important?" I said.

**_"Yes, are you and Kiana all right?"_** She asked in a worrying tone, perhaps the news of the Kaiju that attacked Nagazora City had reached her ears.

"Yes, Kiana and I are fine, are you worried about the news of the right monster?" I asked.

**_"Yes, and since the monster has messed around town I'm starting to worry about your safety."_** She said, it's kind of her.

"Thanks for worrying about our safety, Aunt Theresa, as you see Kiana and I are fine." I said looking at Kiana who smiled. "As you can see we are fine."

**_"Well, I'm relieved that you're okay, anyway, be careful, okay?"_** She said.

"Yes, we will be careful." I said.

**_"Well, then later."_** She said and the call ended.

"_*******Sigh***_ Today is a tiring day..." I said.

**_\- Ringer of Kamen Rider Dead Heart Mach Standby Loop -_**

"Eh?" I was surprised.

"Another call?" Kiana said, today I received three calls.

"Hm?" I check the name of the call and to my surprise it is from my mother. "It was from a mother." I said and Kiana immediately got up and walked over to me.

"Really! Can I talk to you?" She asked.

"Yes sure." I said and put into video call mode. Once pressed, a white-haired woman with blue eyes appears on the screen. This is my mother, Cecilia Kaslana, while the old surname is actually Schariac.

"Hello Mom!" Kiana and I happily greet the mother.

**_"Hi, Kiana, Illyo, are you all okay?"_** She asked.

"Yes, we are fine." I said.

"Yes! Today we are very fine!" Kiana said happily.

**_"I am happy to hear." _**She said looking at us.

"Hehe." Kiana smiled.

"Well, anyway, are you worried about us because of the news of the monster attacking the city?" I said while my mother nodded.

**_"Yes, when that news was aired I immediately started to worry about your safety." _**She said looking at us. **_"But seeing you are safe, I feel very relieved now."_**

"Happy to hear." I said. "Mother, I have some things to do with academic homework, can you talk a little with Kiana? I'll talk to you later I will have time to do it."

**_"Of course, schoolwork is a top priority for a student like you."_** She said and took the budget notes and research or academic schoolwork by letting Kiana talk to her mother.

* * *

**No one's Pov**

**(In the Space)**

The space-winged monster, Arigera, quickly took refuge on the moon after receiving a serious injury from Durandal in the face and escaping using the fireball as a distraction by distracting Ultraman Nexus.

At this moment he stretched out on the moon from fatigue and pain on his face, which is now half burned. The Kaiju obviously wanted revenge against the girl who injured his face, but now he does not have the necessary strength and is also very tired.

While the space-winged Kaiju was resting...

**_*Flash!*_**

Suddenly a strange orange sphere of light appeared before the Kaiju.

**_*Rrrrrrgghh…*_**

Obviously the space-winged Kaiju was a little familiar with why a sphere of light appeared in front of him, but the sphere began to move as if it wanted to guide the Kaiju in one place. The space-winged Kaiju noticed he decided to follow the sphere out of curiosity, and arriving in a strange space structure built on the moon, which seemed abandoned for many years and is also half destroyed.

Then the sphere continued to continue, guiding the space-winged Kaiju into a destroyed building, inside there is also a strange big orange crystal in the shape of a four-pointed star. The Kaiju obviously found it strange, until the orange sphere entered the crystal and the surroundings of Kaiju obviously changed to a completely white space.

This alarmed the Kaiju who looked around if there is an escape route. But before suddenly trying to perceive another presence in this dimension, he turned around and found a strange woman, but strangely white without any color of skin or clothes, but with details of the body and clothes still clearly visible, lips and eyes, but no color, all white.

But this woman is not just any person, she is the **_Herrscher of the End_**, the **_14th Herrscher_** who has total control over Honkai Energy, but was now sealed from the old world of the 50000 years ago era, but partially.

The Herrscher of the End looked at the Kaiju with curiosity, as if she had never seen such a creature beyond the Honkai that she created. Obviously the space-winged Kaiju was on the alert, watching the woman cautiously.

The Herrscher of the End looked at the Kaiju with curiosity, as if he had never seen such a creature beyond the Honkai that she had created. Obviously the space-winged Kaiju, Arigera, was on alert, watching the woman carefully. Herrscher noted, since it is understandable that a ham-like being met a total ham-like one, and then she also noticed the wound on the face of the space-winged Kaiju. She raised her hand to the Kaiju, which suddenly evoked many white ropes wrapped by Honkai Energy from the ground that trapped the space-winged Kaiju from the inside with his surprise.

**_*Kyiiwuuooooooook!*_**

The Kaiju roared trying to free himself from the ropes, but some unknown energy stopped him, making him calm as the energies penetrated inside his body and the white ropes wrapped him completely on the whole body, and turned into a giant white cocoon shape with purple details and fuchsia with a Herrscher of the End emblem.

The Herrscher of the End looked at the space-winged Kaiju wrapped in ropes with a smile, as if she got a new toy to destroy humanity yet again. And then the cocoon began to shine as it made a noise similar to the heartbeat while inside we can only see the silhouette of Arigera, which turned into something else.

And outside the seal of Herrscher of the End we can again see the same guy cloaked in the black cloak who opened the dimensional gap who looked at the seal as if he saw everything, obviously he is not angry or annoyed, but rather satisfied while he is talking about it he went into the black passage with an amused laugh.

* * *

**(Nagazora High School)**

Right now high school students are having their lunches since it's lunchtime. We can see Illyo sitting on the roof of the school eating his bento while rethinking the fight against space-winged Kaiju and meeting with Valkyrie, who for some reason did not remember where she met her.

_'Hmm... if I remember correctly it is that I met her more or less 3 years ago?'_ He thought as he ate a piece of black pepper karage with carrots cut into flower motifs. _'I'm sure I've seen it already... in the training gym of St. Freya Academy? No, I'm not sure... '_

Obviously after meeting with that Valkyrie, yesterday, Illyo was a little thought but decided to chase that ensior after the start of the lesson, and then where did that space-winged Kaiju go? He was still worried about this, if that Kaiju is not immediately defeated it will cause more damage to Earth, but at least some Kaiju are not like that, if it were not infuriated or attacked by humans then it is fine, after all in the world there is only white and black, there is also gray.

_'Well... I hope the good Kaiju are not on this Earth if they would ever be treated badly.'_ He hoped that the good Kaiju stay away from this Earth, reason is that the weapons are very advanced here. And then no one would welcome the Kaiju or alien with good intentions.

Once he has finished eating, Illyo heads to the classroom to rethink the economics lesson. Obviously he would not have let out a few cracklings from the other students.

"Hey, what do you think about yesterday's battle?"

"I think it's a crazy cool!"

"But I would like that Silver Giant to defeat that monster."

"I prefer that that monster does not come back to our city."

"Ah... I would like to take a picture with the Silver Giant."

"Maybe some of you girls should go to St. Freya Academy so you will have your chance to meet the Silver Giant."

"I remember that the Silver Giant saved a Valkyrie."

These are the news today in Nagazora High School, obviously everyone has heard the news and has spread like fires that no one could stop, not even for the firefighters.

"Well... there are still 5 minutes before class starts." Illyo then sits down to her desk and picks up the phone to see what's new. But then he gets a message from a certain person. "Mh? This number is..." Then he opened the message and saw a purple lightning bolt icon.

**Mei:** _"Hi, it's me, Mei Raiden, do you remember me?"_

Illyo read and decided to reply.

**Illyo:** _"Yes, I remember you, do you need something?"_

He sent the message and seconds later he receives another.

**Mei:** _"Yes, can we meet in the city park after school ends?"_

Illyo read and wrote and then sent it.

**Illyo:** _"Yes, sure, I will come, at what time do you finish school? I finish at 15 o'clock."_

**Mei:** _"The same for me."_

**Illyo:** _"So after school, I'll see you in thirty minutes, okay? Because I do have to go home to do something before I come, is it okay with you anyway?"_

**Mei:** _"__Yes, sure, that's fine with me, I'll see you after school in the city park in thirty minutes. See you later."_

**Illyo:** _"See you later."_

Once the chat was over, the lesson bell rang the hour to begin the lesson. Illyo puts the phone away and all the students sit in their seats and finally the teacher entered the class ready for the lesson on the economic topic, which most of his classmates hated the most, well except him.

_'Well, I didn't think I was invited by a girl.'_ Illyo thought and concentrated on the lesson. _'Maybe I should bring something.'_

After a couple of hours, the lesson ended and all the students prepare to go home, some stopped in the club room and others decided to go somewhere while Illyo returned home to prepare to meet Mei in the park.

* * *

**(****Nagazora City Park)**

_**25 minutes later...**_

In Nagazora City park we can see many people walking with their family, walking with pets and friends picnicking in the sun enjoying the day.

Right now in the park we can see a certain girl who was waiting for a person, and this girl is Mei Raiden, the girl who was saved by Illyo.

Right now she was waiting for Illyo to arrive shortly, and right now she is dressed in a different way than the usual Senba Girl's High School uniform. At this time Mei was wearing casual clothes, red hair, a white wool shirt with long collar with white laces on the left side, cyan blue coat and a black skirt with white laces on the right side. A pair of white ankle-length shoes with heels. Finally she carried a white purse.

At the moment she was a little nervous, she had called Illyo to meet her in the park for a question of help from her, but inviting a boy was a bold move on her part that made her a little nervous, and then she she has never had an experience with males since once, before her father is arrested for illegal trade, she always receives several love letters from the boys, which she has never bothered to read.

But now it is she who invites a boy, who is still a total unknown for her, but at least he must also thank the boy for saving three days ago from the hooligans. And then she also wanted to get to know the boy a little, who seems totally different from the other boys.

And besides... that boy didn't seem to care about her status, and he proved very friendly with her.

"Sorry for the wait!" A voice attracted her attention.

Mei turned to see the person who was approaching her, who is Illyo, but to her surprise the white-haired boy wears different sets of clothes. He wore clothes a white T-shirt with a blue one, a pair of black jeans with usual shoes.

Obviously it can be said that the white-haired boy is more handsome than in Mei's previous meeting. Obviously the girl had a small blush on her face looking at Illyo, she did not think that the guy wearing casual clothes was so handsome.

"Oi! Are you okay?" The boy took her out of thought.

"Eh? Oh, I'm fine." She said as she tried to hide the redness.

"Okay, if you say so." Illyo said. "In the message he says you need my help right?"

"Yes, and since you're there, can we talk while we walk?" Mei said.

"Sure." Illyo agreed and the two begin to walk and talk about Mei's problem.

After a bit of a walk in the park and in the city, then visiting some places like the lake, Mei, she talked all her problems to Illyo about the things that had happened in these years after her father was put in jail. Obviously Mei was also a bit in conflict with herself if she has to leave the city or run away, but since she has no one she trusted and no longer has confidence in herself, and then she also has the problem at school where the her classmates bullied her constantly.

Illyo listening to her problems, he could also feel very sorry for this girl.

"I understand, so do you want any advice on how to help you deal with this problem?" Illyo said understanding the situation of Mei.

"Yes, I don't know how I should do it, so I'm afraid nobody will help me." Mei said with a desperate expression as they stopped on a bench. "So, can I ask you what should I do from now on?"

"..." Illyo then thought for a few seconds and looked at Mei. "Well, how about going with me for a walk in the city?"

This unexpected word completely surprised Mei. "E-Eh? Why do you say such a thing?!" Obviously such a statement would be going out on a date with a girl or boy.

Illyo laughed at her reaction. "Don't get me wrong, let's say it will help you think a bit about your problems, obviously taking a rest and relieving mental stress and visiting places to get an idea about your decision, and also motivate you and calm your mind, what do you say, you are there?" He said making Mei calm down a bit and took a few seconds to think about it before nodding.

"Yes, I think it's a good idea." She said with a smile, but still a little embarrassed by the words.

"Well, let's go then." Illyo said and the two leave to visit the city, strolling and visiting some places where Mei can also help.

* * *

**(Illyo's House)**

**_With Kiana..._**

Right now we see a Kiana doing homework alone in the living room of the house, which is rare on her part, she usually stays at home lazing around like a lazy cat. But right now she was a little worried about something while doing her homework.

_'Hmm... what kind of commitment does my big brother have?'_ She thought, remembering that her brother had only returned home for a few minutes before leaving. And the strange thing is that he now wears different clothes before going out, as if he had a... _'Does his way seem like going on a date...?'_ She thought, but then stopped for a few seconds.

...

...

...

"Eeeeeh! Wait! Wait! Wait!" And she immediately stood up as she panicked. "Wait, if my brother is busy with something that's worth a d-d-date!?" She screamed as if she didn't believe her brother was going on a date. "No wait Kiana, it's not what you think, maybe my brother had been invited by a person or a friend." She then spoke alone and nodded. "Yes, yes, it must be so."

And then she continued with her homework, though still with a little concern.

* * *

_**With Illyo and Mei...**_

Right now we can see Illyo and Mei visiting different places and attractions of the city where some are also very popular such as _**Homu Park Land Paradise**_, obviously they have fun and Illyo helps Mei overcome some of her problems while visiting places they have not yet seen, obviously Illyo is also helping her problem by showing her several places that could help her overcome the problem. And having fun helping her to forget the painful memories and helping her to overcome the past pain.

They also played the bumper car in Homu Park Land Paradise for a while, and obviously Mei wins by beating Illyo. On the roller coaster, Mei had a little bit of fear and grabbed Illyo, who is unaware as he screamed his throat for fun, and other various attractions such as slide, haunted house and Homu of various themes that go around the deliveries of flyers, and playing some prize hunts and target tags, more pirate themed roller coaster fun.

The two were very amused. Mei had more fun and completely forgot about the past she had. As Illyo says, the only way to help her is to spend some time with her in the fun. After a little rest, Illyo also won a limited edition Homu Honey keyring in the **_Homu Bang Bang Shooting_**, and he won four pairs, one he gave Mei as a friend's gift, and obviously Mei she was happy. and she was very amused, she had never been so amused in her life, and she was very happy.

After another hour of rest and fun in Homu Park Land Paradise, buying some things like suovenir, taking pictures with Earth's popular mascots, it's already in the afternoon while the sun was slowly going down and Homu Park Land Paradise still continue with their events of the Homu emotion. Mei and Illyo had a lot of fun while walking on the street full of people, obviously Mei seems very happy and as if her worries are gone, even if only momentarily, but she was happy to have had fun with Illyo in Homu Park Land Paradise where she never had time to go have fun with her parents.

"So? How are you feeling now?" Illyo asked Mei while he kept some things bought in Homu Park Land Paradise and also a sachet of burgers, cocalcola and chips for Kiana, since he will not have time to prepare dinner.

"I feel very amused, while the biggest worries I have in my mind are gone while we have fun with the attractions of the park." She said happily as she bites her freshly bought chicken nugget into the city.

"I'm happy to hear. As I said, the easiest way to help is to have fun." He said looking at Mei who seemed very happy and amused.

"Did you say such a thing?" She asked.

"I don't think so, but now yes!" Illyo said smiling looking at Mei, who laughed a little amused by the way the boy with the white hair said.

"You are funny, Illyo-kun." She said. '_I didn't think it made me have so much fun on this day, I would like him to stay with me... Wait! Why am I thinking such a thing, we have only just known for a short time! And we're just friends of a few minutes! I can't think of such a thing.'_ She thought about driving away the idea of being together forever with a little blush while eating the chicken nugget.

* * *

**(In the Space: Moon)**

Returning to the moon we can see a large white cocoon in the center of the structure, where there is also the seal of the 14th Herrscher. At this moment the cocoon continued to pulse like the heart while the form of Arigera has completely changed. Then the cocoon began to move while suddenly cracks appear on the cocoon, which made a large crack before fully opening detecting a completely different Arigera than the previous one.

His appearance has also undergone a great change. The red body turned pale white, with fuchsia and dark purple details, the planes it now has are a total of four planes with more spun fuchsia claws. The tail became three with trident tips. The wound on the face has healed, but with incopense it has eyes that glowed above and two horns on the head similar to a dragon. The spheres on the shoulders became four with one in the center that glowed with fuchsia.

This is **_Honkai Arigera_**, the evolution through the power of the 14th Herrscher. A large Honkai Energy was seized inside the body.

**_*Kyiiwuuooooooook!*_**

Honkai Arigera then roared in full energy, as if he had slept for a whole year. Then he looked at the Earth and immediately made his wings glide, thanks now that he has evolved he decided to attack the Earth again, under the order of his New Queen.

Eliminate and destroy humanity from Earth.

* * *

**(Headquarters of Schicksal)**

Right now we see Schicksal's workers and scientists are working on the prototype weapon they idealized to fight the Kaiju, or U.M. for them. After testing on the space-winged Kaiju, Arigera, they decided to improve it to make the weapon more versatile than the previous one.

Of course, the Silver Giant was also used as a weapon since they know nothing about him, and then under Otto's orders, it seems that the Silver Giant has other hidden powers that have not been detected yet.

Just then...

**_*Allarm! Allarm! Allarm!*_**

The alarm starts to sound entirely in the base, interrupting the work on the new weapon, all the workers and scientists head towards the command room sitting in their work position and Otto entered the room together with Rita who follows him.

"Situation?" Otto asked the workers who were typing on the computer keyboards.

"It seems to be the same U.M. as Iire!" He said while the image of the Arigera appears on the screen, but this time with a very different form. "But it looks different than the previous one and was giving off an incredible amount of Honkai Energy! And it's heading back to Nagazora City!"

"Oh? There seems to be something different huh?" Otto murmured as he thought before looking at the workers. "Send the Immortal Blade team to the field now!" Otto said and they all go to work while the Immortal Blade teams have all gone to work preparing to hire the evolved Kaiju.

* * *

**(Nagazora City)**

_**With Illyo and Mei...**_

_**18:02 hours Afternoon Evening...**_

At the moment the two, Mei and Illyo, were walking on the city street, after a bit of walking Mei is now sitting on a bench in the city while Illyo was telephoning with Kiana saying that he would be back in a few minutes with dinner in the his bag for his little sister.

Obviously Kiana was a little angry, Illyo had not come home so early to prepare dinner, even though dinner hours have not yet come, and obviously she was also angry for not having called her.

**_"Moh! Big brother going to have fun while I'm alone at home!"_ **Kiana said.

"Ahaha, Kiana, it was actually to help a friend of mine who has a personal problem." He said.

Mei was sitting on the bench listening to the conversation of Illyo and her little sister. Obviously she didn't know that Illyo had a little sister.

_'I didn't think Illyo-kun had a younger sister.'_ Mei thought looking at Illyo still with the phone in her hand.

"Calm down Kiana, when I have time I'll take you to Homu Park Land Paradise, what do you say?" He proposed.

**_"Hmm... okay, but try to keep your promises ok?"_** She said.

"Sure." He said. "Oh, by the way, I have humburgers for you after I get home, do you want to eat it?"

**_"Yes! I want it! Then I'll wait for you at home, see you later!"_** And then the call ended.

"Hehe, just a spoiled girl huh?" Illyo murmured and looked at Mei "Did you enjoy Mei?" He asked.

"Yes, of course, thanks to you." She said.

"Good, I'm happy to hear you enjoyed it." Then he looked forward to seeing that it was time to go home. "I think it's time to go home, do you agree Mei?"

"Yes. I think we had a lot of fun, you'd better go home before your little sister gets angry with you again." Mei said and got up from the bench with a small laugh.

"Hehe, you're right. So I'll see you when we have the time, okay?" Illyo said.

"Hm, sure, then goodbye if we have time." Mei said and Illyo nodded.

"Hm, sure, then goodbye-urgh!" Suddenly Illyo had a headache.

"Illyo! Are you okay?" Mei approached Illyo while holding a hand on her head to relieve the headache

Right now Illyo saw Arigera himself, who now looks like a Honkai Beast, who entered the Earth's stratosphere at high speed, heading right into Nagazora City, before the vision ends.

"Yes I'm fine." Illyo said as the headache passed and looked at the sky with the sun going down, but some black silhouette was approaching the city.

**_*Rumble! Rumble! Rumble!*_**

**_*Kyiiwuuooooooook!*_**

Suddenly a monster roar rang violently in the sky as the earth began to tremble due to the roar or something approaching. Obviously, the people of the city began to panic while Mei and Illyo stand still in the place.

"W-What's going on!" Mei asked while the earth was shaking.

**_*Kyiiwuuooooooook!*_**

"Huh!" Illyo looked up and saw, to his surprise, an Arigera with a very different shape, very identical to the Honkai who approached the city as people ran away from the place.

**_*Crash!*_**

The space-winged Honkai Kaiju landed in the city and started shooting spheres of flame destroying some buildings and scaring the people of the city.

**_*Kyiiwuuooooooook!*_**

He roared as he advanced destroying the city.

"Let's run away!"

"Who save who can!"

"Mum!"

_'Has the appearance changed? But how did he...'_ He wondered mentally and looked around for a place to transform himself. But Mei immediately took his arm.

"Illyo we must run away immediately!" She said and pulled lllyo out of the place.

"Oi!" He said as they both run away, although Illyo does not have that use of running away, but cannot transform into Ultraman Nexus around people, or rather in front of Mei. As they ran Illyo sees a little girl who was crying.

"Mum!" The little girl cries while holding a teddy bear in search of her mother. Obviously people conitnuano to run regardless of her.

Seeing this, Illyo stopped and ran towards the girl with Mei's surprise, who followed him approaching the girl who was crying.

"Hey! Are you okay?" Illyo asked the little girl who looked at him. "Come on, don't cry now, I'll help you find mom!" Illyo puts her hand over the little girl's head trying to calm her, the little girl nodded Illyo and then looked at Mei. "Mei, take the girl to a safe place while looking for her mother."

"Are you sure, can't I help you?" Mei asked a little worried.

"No, I can do it, Mei tries to take the girl to a safe place, okay? I promise you I will be fine after I find her mother." Illyo said.

Mei thought for a few seconds, she couldn't let her friend put herself in danger, but he's right, she had to take the girl to a safe place. "Okay, sure to stay safe." She said and took the little girl going to a safe place with the citizens while Illyo ran to find a place to transform.

Once he found an alley where nobody is there, Illyo decided to summon Evoltruster in his hand.

Bringing the device to his left hand, he grabbed the other end before removing the sheath and bringing it out in front of him horizontally with it now glowing. Then bring it back under his left arm, then he raised his right arm and raised the device to the sky with a cry.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Then from the bright half of the device, the light explodes outward, wrapping it as it transforms.

**[Insert Ultraman Nexus's rising scene]**

* * *

**(Headquarters of Schicksal)**

"Mister Otto! We have detected the signal energy of the Silver Giant!" The operator said.

Otto instead did not reply and watched as the Immortal Blade battalion was about to arrive in Nagazora, obviously this time Rita was together with Durandal for the mission.

* * *

**(Anti-Entropy Base)**

Right now, Anti-Entropy scientists are collecting data from the space-winged Kaiju, the reason being that they were surprised and shocked. The Kaiju who escaped from the Silver Giant fight is back with a new appearance, very identical to the Honkai Beast, of a whole new category.

Obviously Tesla and Einstein are collecting the data furiously with great concentration and to Cocolia's surprise, she has never seen the two who have concentrated so much.

Maybe this will be something new for you.

"Mrs. Cocolia! We have detected the signal of the Silver Giant!"

* * *

**(St. Freya Academia: Headmaster's Office)**

In the office we can see Theresa, together with Himeko who watch TV with their surprise to see the monster that attacked Nagazora City and returned, with Honkainified appearance.

Obviously the two were surprised.

* * *

**(Illyo's House)**

_**With Kiana...**_

Kiana was currently watching TV while the news on Honkai Kaiju had been taken by the camera. Obviously the white-haired girl was worried about her brother.

"Onii-chan..."

Then on the TV, the camera filmed a pillar of light that appeared in the center of the city, which was immediately detected Ultraman Nexus, the Silver Giant in front of the Honkai Kaiju, Arigera.

* * *

**(Nagazora City)**

Returning to the city, at this moment we see Ultraman nexus who was in a fighting position against the Arigera, now Honkainified.

The citizens had withdrawn to a safe place, while we can see Mei with the little girl as they watch the Silver Giant who was about to fight against the space-winged Kaiju.

"Is the Silver Giant!" The girl said pointing to the giant.

"The Silver Giant..." Mei murmured looking at the Silver Giant with a certain feeling of having already met him somewhere.

**_*Kyiiwuuooooooook!*_**

The space-winged Kaiju roared and charged against Ultraman Nexus.

**"CHU!"** Ultraman Nexus responded by charging against the Kaiju.

**Enter BGM: Ultraman Nexus Vol. 1 Track 44 Nexus - Heroic**

Both giant beings charge themselves. Ultraman Nexus punched towards Honkai Kaiju, who jumped gliding avoiding the punch while Nexus parried the attack of the tail with arms crossed on the forehead to avoid being injured, the Kaiju from the space wings flew in the air shooting the flaming spheres towards of him.

Noticing this Nexus jumped somersault avoiding the attacks moving around without going to the refugees.

_***Kyiiwuuooooooook!***_

The Honkai Kaiju roared charging towards the Ultraman Nexus with the planes to attack.

**"SHU!"** Noticing this he avoided the attack and decided to go with air combat. He jumped towards al Honkai Kaiju and started shooting Particle Feather towards him, who avoided the attack by returning with fiery balls towards Nexus.

Nexus avoided the attack and fired another Particle Feather towards al Honkai Kaiju who used the fireballs to neutralize the attack. Both fight in extraordinary speed, but it seems that Honkai Arigera has become stronger and it seems that he can match Nexus' speed. But the Silver Giant was not intimidated and continues to shoot Particle Feather towards the space-winged Honkai Kaiju.

**"SHU!"**

**End BGM**

Citizens watch the fight while Mei kept the girl safe, obviously she was still worried about Illyo, since he hasn't returned with the girl's mother yet.

"Illyo..." Mei looked out, worried about the boy as he kept the girl safe with other refugees.

Then a woman looked around while she was looking worried and worried about something. As he looked around the little girl who was with Mei noticed her immediately.

"Mum!" The little girl screamed seeing that her mother was together with other refugees. Mei then looked in surprise at the lady.

The girl's mother looked in Mei's direction and immediately saw her baby.

"Hinoko!" The mother immediately approached the girl.

Mei then let the little girl go to her mother, they both embrace each other happily. Obviously Mei was happy that the girl has now returned to her mother, but then she immediately remembered that Illyo is still out there looking for the girl's mother.

"Illyo!" She then immediately ran out of the shelter in search of her friend.

From afar, almost in Nagazora City, we can see Schicksal's combat ship approaching towards the place where Ultraman Nexus is fighting against Honkai Arigera. The Honkai Kaiju noticed the ship and made a roar.

_***Kyiiwuuooooooook!***_

After the roar, it suddenly opened up cracks that caused it to generate purple fuchsia gates that sent out several Honkai Beasts birds beyond Angels, which load towards the Schicksal ship.

**"HU!"** Ultraman noticed these actions, but Arigera charged towards him preventing him from stopping him. **"SHU!" **Nexus dodged the attack and decided to leave the Honkai Beasts in the hands of the Valkyries.

Durandal, who is on the deck of the ship, noticed these Honkai Beasts that flew to the ship, she decided to give orders.

"All Valkyries get ready for combat!" She said and all the Valkyries are preparing to take off with the remote controlled jet aircraft to hire the volatile Honkai Beasts.

"Roger!"

"Get ready Rita, now we have to hire the Honkai Beast." She said and Rita nodded following Durandal.

**Enter BGM: Ultraman Nexus Vol. 1 Track 8 Space Beast - Stampede**

Returning to Ultraman Nexus' fight against Honkai Arigera, at this moment Nexus seems to have had difficulties now, the Honkai Kaiju seemed much stronger than the previous one while he managed to hurt him.

**"SHU!"** But Nexus did not give up and decided to still fight.

**_*Kyiiwuuooooooook!*_**

The space-winged Honkai Kaiju suddenly fired five spherical flames at Nexus, who dodged quickly to avoid using too much energy.

**_'Maybe it's time to use.'_** Illyo/Ultraman Nexus thought, deciding to use the skill that has yet to be used, but right now to use it, a voice rang out in the city.

"Illyo!" A girl's voice rang out in the city.

Obviously this caught the attention of Ultraman Nexus, he immediately looked in the direction of the voice and to his surprise he saw Mei running around the city.

**"HUH! (Mei!)"** Ultraman Nexus was shocked to see the girl who was still running in the city.

Running into town Mei looked around and screamed her friend's name again: "Illyo! Where are you!"

The rumor also drew the attention of Honkai Kaiju, who made a wild roar.

**_*Kyiiwuuooooooook!*_**

"Huh!" Mei then turned to where the Honkai Kaiju was looking at her, and made herself counted that she is now in danger.

The Honkai Kaiju noticed her and shot some blazing orbs at the girl.

**_*Kyiiwuuoooo!*_**

"Aah!" Mei closed her eyes in fear.

**"HU!"** Nexus then flew straight towards Mei and generated the light on his right hand generating the whip of light, Saving Bute, hurling towards her saving her just in time before the sphere of flame came in contact with her.

_***Boom!***_

**BGM End**

The explosion of flames hit the structures while Ultraman Nexus landed standing near an empty building leaving a unharmed Mei above the safe ceiling.

For a few seconds, thinking that she was dead, Mei opens her eyes only to see Ultraman Nexus looking at her, for a normal person she would have a fear of being looked at by a giant, but for some reason, Mei felt safe, for an unknown reason as if she had already met.

"Illyo..." She unconsciously pronounced her friend's name, surprising the Silver Giant.

**_*Kyiiwuuooooooook!*_**

Then the Honkai Kaiju roared towards the Ultraman Nexus and Mei, charging towards them. Noticing this suddenly a red aura completely covered Ultraman Nexus' body. Raising his left hand, to Mei's surprise, the space-winged Honkai Kaiju stopped the charge while the red aura of the Ultraman Nexus stopped him making him move away with further force.

_**"HU!"**_ Then he pulled back his right hand which is building up a destructive aura force in one place while holding his hand. **"SHU! (Generaid Knuckle!)"** And I shot it straight into the face of Honkai Kaiju generating a destructive force and sending it flying causing the Honkai Kaiju to crash into an empty building.

_***Crash!***_

_***Kyiiwuuoooo!***_

The Kaiju then roared in pain as he landed in distant Ultraman Nexus. Nexus then looked towards Mei, still surprised and fascinated by the power of the Silver Giant, before walking away from her walking towards Honkai Kaiju.

The Kaiju immediately rose from pain and looked angrily at Ultraman Nexus and roared.

_***Kyiiwuuooooooook!***_

**"HU!"** Suddenly Nexus threw his left arm across his chest, causing the brace to flash. **"SHU!"** He shouted as he pushed him away. Suddenly the air began to ripple and a light poured over his body, causing his eyes to look away from all the citizens who watched the fight, obviously Mei too.

From a distance, the Valkyries were about to end up defeating all Honkai Beasts, Durandal immediately noticed the fighting situation, she seeing Ultraman Nexus being poured out of the light all over his body.

"What are you doing." She murmured when and finishing killing the last Honkai Beast.

Obviously not only she and her Immortal Blade teams, also in the headquarters of Schicksal, Anti-Entropia and St. Freya Academy were seeing this kind of thing thanks to the satellite, while the helicopter flying around the city with a registered and journalist who they recorded everything by broadcasting throughout the television channel.

Once finished and the lights went out, all citizens and Mei can now see the Silver Giant, but to their surprise what they saw in front of them was something that surprised them all. Obviously the helicopter was still flying around the city while it was being recorded and the journalist was recording everything, and all over the world they saw everything with surprise.

Ahead of them, the Silver Giant was now predominantly red with black and silver detailing all over the body. His shoulders were now covered in armor that connects to the armor on his chest. Aside from the color change, the most noticeable thing was the addition of a bright blue gemstone that was where its large, red, V-shaped split.

This is **_Ultraman Nexus: Junis Form_**!

* * *

**(Headquarters of Schicksal)**

Even at Schicksal's headquarters they were all surprised to see the Silver Giant change its shape to red. Otto was the most surprised, they saw the demonstration of the power of the Nexus Ultraman. While scientists and workers have stopped working seeing the shape of the Silver Giant with their great shock and surprise.

"Fascinating..." He murmured while wanting to witness this scene firsthand, but being the Archbishop of Schicksal he cannot leave the place, to his frustration he sighed.

But then an acoustic signal made a worker warn, looking on the screen seeing the value of the readings of the Silver Giant is increasing in a very fast pace.

"Mr. Otto! Reading about the Silver Giant is on the rise!" The operator has warned and on the screen there are the parameters of the Silver Giant which are increasing, exceeding that of Honkai Kaiju at a very fast pace.

"Very charming..." He murmured again. "What else can you do, Silver Giant." He smiled waiting for what the Silver Giant can do now with a different form. _'Maybe it also has multiple forms.'_ He thought, perhaps even more power capable of surpassing that of God.

* * *

**(Anti-Entropy Base)**

At this time, even at the Anti-Entropy base, they had been shocked and smiling at this new development. Nobody knew that the Silver Giant had such a skill, more specifically changing the form.

"I can not believe it." Tesla said incredulously looking at the screen.

Obviously Einstein was looking at the parameters reading of the Silver Giant which was increasing beyond that of Honkai Kaiju with a crazy speed.

"The parameters are increasing." Einstein murmured and looked closely at the readings of the Silver Giant.

"Interesting..." Cocolia said looking at what the Silver Giant can do now in that red form.

* * *

In the orphanage room we can see all the little girls watching TV on the attack of Honkai Kaiju. Obviously they were all surprised about the new form of Gigante Argento.

"Wow! He changed the form to red!" Rozaliya commented and Liliya nodded.

"Huh? So? What else can he do?" A girl with short purple lilac hair said with one - in Japanese terms it would be _ahego_ \- above her head. She has yellow eyes while the left eye is covered with fringe and has pointed teeth. She wore a white shirt with purple lines with a long collar and a dark purple ribbon over her neck, long swollen heats with white gloves with purple lines. Black purple trousers with two gold rhombus buttons and a pocket watch placed on her waist and a pair of black purple boots long up to the thigh. She has a large black purple ribbon on the waist behind the bottom.

She is _**Sin Mal**_.

"It just changed the color of the body, what can it do?" She said disinterestedly, it doesn't matter much about the city.

Bronya looked at Sin with disappointment, knowing her very well, Sin is a sadistic girl who derides any weak in front of her.

* * *

**(St. Freya Academia: Headmaster's Office)**

Right now we can see Theresa and Himeko with a surprised face written on their faces. Obviously Theresa couldn't believe that the Silver Giant had changed the body color to red.

"Wow, I didn't think the Silver Giant had such power. What can it do with that form?" Himeko asked as he watched carefully.

"Well, who knows what it can do." Theresa commented as she looked at the Silver Giant. _'I hope she knows what to do... and then this I remember that during Illyo's training against old Sieg, she suddenly changed her hair color to red with our great surprise, even if it's for having a power- up, increasing its strength the offensive and defensive. If the Silver Giant is definitively my grandson Illyo, what should I do so that my grandfather doesn't catch him or find out?'_ She thought seriously, she must find a way to keep her grandfather from finding out.

* * *

In the girls' dormitory, Fu Hua was watching TV and saw the new red form of the Silver Giant with surprise.

"This is a truly unexpected development." She said.

* * *

**(Illyo's House)**

**_"This is an incredible development! The Silver Giant has changed its form to red!"_**

The reporter said on the helicopter while recording it he was recording the red form of the Silver Giant.

Kiana was surprised at the moment to see the new red form of the Silver Giant, obviously she is also excited to know what else the new red form of the Silver Giant can do.

"Come on, you can do it!" She murmured as she looked at the Silver Giant.

* * *

**(Nagazora City)**

_**With Ultraman Nexus...**_

Honkai Arigera looked at Ultraman Nexus now in the Junis Form in a fighting stance for the second round.

**_*Kyiiwuuooooooook!*_**

The Honkai Kaiju roared and charged towards the Ultraman Nexus.

**"SHU!"** Nexus instead did the same.

**Insert BGM: Ultraman Nexus Vol. 2 Track 48 - Nexus - Full Throttle**

Nexus made a great leap dodging the charge of the Honkai Kaiju and landed behind him and punched him, which is slightly stronger than before causing damage to the Honkai Arigera. Then he kicked over the Honkai Kaiju's back and another kick and another overhead kick, which is slightly stronger by pushing Honkai Kaiju off in the distance.

_***Kyiiwuuooooooook!***_

The Honkai Kaiju roared and charged back towards Nexus.

Noticing this Nexus shot Particle Feather hitting Honkai Kaiju's leg and tripping him on the ground. Nexus jumped into the air and flew over the city firing another Particle Feather towards al Honkai Kaiju.

But Honkai Kaiju, Arigera, do not give up, quickly rising and gliding over avoiding several shots of Particle Feather and charged against Nexus by shooting flaming orbs at the Silver Giant.

Nexus then dodged the attack and flew up and charged towards Honkai Arigera, spinning in the air performing with both arms accumulating energy by firing bursts of **_Board Ray Feather_**, an enhanced version of Particle Feather shooting towards Honkai Kaiju.

The Kaiju Arigera avoided some blows, but other rays hit some parts of his body causing even stronger damage than before. The Honkai Kaiju fired the spherical flames towards Nexus who dodged the shots and reciprocated with other shots Board Ray Feather at the Honkai Arigera.

Mei watched the fight of the two giant beings given to her without fear, her hands were clasped together praying that Ultraman Nexus to win this fight. The Valkyries who are to take part in the fight was interrupted by Durandal, saying that since Otto's order they must remain to watch the fight and collect data on the fight.

Returning to the fight, Nexus took on other Board Ray Feathers which he hit directly towards al Honkai Kaiju, making him fall to the ground, crashing into an empty building. The Honkai Kaiju got up weakly due to the damage he received and fired the flames towards Nexus, who skillfully dodged each blow and quickly charged towards al Honkai Kaiju Arigera.

**"SHU! (Spinning Crash Kick!)"** And he spun at high speed, creating a whirlwind of energy around him by copying hard on Honkai Arigera's chest.

**_*Crack!*_**

**_*Kyiiwuuooooooook!*_**

Destroying the ball on the chest and causing pain to the Honkai Kaiju pushing it back with a stronger blow thanks to the power of the Junis Form. Landing on the ground Nexus looked at the now weak Honkai Kaiju Arigera while the sun was falling behind. Seeing this Nexus decided to end the fight with a decisive blow.

**"HU!"** Putting his hands together in front he began to accumulate powerful pure energies in his hand and began to turn his arms around in the shape of a circle, and reformed it above making the energies was absorbed by its core and the symbol V began to light up strongly.

All the citizens, Mei and the Valkyries, looked at what the Silver Giant was doing with cusriosity. Durandal instead knows what he is going to do and decided to return to the ship.

"The fight is over and the victory has been decided." She murmured and Rita noticed.

"So the Silver Giant wins?" She asked and Durandal nodded.

**"SHU! (Core Impulse!)"** A powerful V-shaped beam was fired out of the energy core of Nexus, hitting the space-winged Honkai Kaiju hard.

_***Kyiiwuuooooooook!***_

The Kaiju moaned in pain from the attack but trying to resist.

**"SHA!"** But Nexus does not lose diets and puts more strength into the beam and stabbing the body of Honkai Kaiju Arigera.

**_*Kyiiwuuooooo...*_**

Honkai Kaiju Arigera roared weakly and slowly fell to the ground before being swallowed up by a loud explosion.

**_*Boom!*_**

After his corpses exploded, he became cosmic lights before disappearing into a small particle of Honkai Energy, which is new.

**BGM End**

Once finished Nexus turned, looking at the semi-destroyed city.

* * *

**(Headquarters of Schicksal)**

No words, everyone was shocked by the power of the new red form of Silver Giant. The readings and parameters on the computer were in on overheating while some parameters stopped working.

"Incredible..." Otto murmured.

Otto had been amazed by the power of Ultraman Nexus, and wishing he still wanted to know more about him, perhaps by discovering the origin of power he could drive the Honkai away from Earth forever, or even to bring _her_ back to life.

* * *

**(Anti-Entropy Base)**

Cocolia had been amazed at the power that triggered by the Silver Giant with its new red form. Obviously the workers were left speechless and stopped moving their fingers on the keyboards.

"I can't believe it..." Tesla commented as she looked at the parameters of the Silver Giant, now exceeded the limits of Honkai Energy. "Such a thing never happened..."

Einstein instead remained silent for the data that she collected is suddenly overheated because of the frequency of the powers of the Silver Giant that released from the V ray.

"Hmm, I think I'll have to change a new meter for this next time." She said.

* * *

In the orphanage room we can see all the girls were surprised by the power of the Silver Giant. Rozaliya was the one who was most surprised and fascinated over time.

Liliya instead took some tissues to clean the burrs that fell in Rozaliya's mouth.

"Huh? That's all?" Sin said irritably, but from the bottom she was surprised by the power of the Silver Giant, but she won't admit it.

Bronya, on the other hand, was fascinated by the power that the Silver Giant unleashed.

* * *

**(St. Freya Academy: Headmaster's Office)**

The two women remained silent for the demonstration of the power of the Silver Giant and said nothing or commented.

In the girls' dormitory, Fu Hua was left speechless.

_'That being... if he had existed in the past... maybe humanity could change.'_ She thought about the _"past"_ she thought of

* * *

**(Illyo's House)**

"Wow! He won!" Kiana cheers cheerfully for the victory of Ultraman Nexus.

* * *

**(Nagazora City)**

**_With Ultraman Nexus..._**

Once it was ensured that the Honkai Kaiju was defeated, Nexus spawned the energy sphere and threw it over the sky generating rain of light repairing the city and purifying the air and driving the Honkai Energy away. Once everything was done, he turned and looked at Mei and approached her.

Mei was surprised as Nexus approached her. Nexus raised his hand and took it gently and knelt, putting it down from the building to the girl's surprise. Mei doesn't know what the Silver Giant wants to do, but he could slightly feel the warmth of the Nexus' hands, it was a gentle warmth. The Silver Giant looked at the girl for a few seconds and gave a thumbs-up surprised her.

The girl does not know what to say, but it seems that the Silver Giant said that "everything is fine now" and stood up looking into the sky and jumped flying away leaving her.

Seeing the fight over Durandal ordered all the Valkyrie troops to return to the base and all retreated to the ship ready to return to Schicksal's base.

Returning to the city we can see Mei still there, looking at the sunset sky where the Silver Giant flew away.

"Mei!" Illyo's voice caught his attention.

"Illyo!" She looked at the direction of Illyo running towards her.

"Mei, are you okay? Weren't you in the refuge with other citizens?" He asked for concern.

"No, I came to look for you since the girl's mother was with the refugees." She said and Illyo nodded.

"I understand, but please, try not to endanger yourself, okay?" This statement surprised Mei.

"Were you worried about me?" She asked.

"Yes, I was worried since I returned to the refuge a little while ago, and the little girl told me that you ran out that made me worry, you know?" He explained.

"Sorry, it wasn't my intention to make you worry about me." She apologized. Then a hand was placed on her shoulder.

"The only thing that matters is that you're safe." These words made Mei happy while Illyo smiled at her. "Come on, let's go home before nightfall."

"Eh." Mei nodded and the two returned home respectively, obviously Illyo and Mei still have the things they bought during this day in their hands.

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

**NN (NahariyaNash): ****And here's the chapter! Wow, I didn't think it took so long to make the chapter, because of my lack of motivation and short of ideas it made me a little difficult to finish this chapter, even if today's chapter is not so perfect but I hope that you enjoyed it, and I know there will be grammatical errors inside, but I hope the story is understandable, and I hope you go a little slower with me since today the ideas are a little scarce so I will have to do the story calmly.**

**This also applies to other stories, I didn't abandon them, just because of the few ideas for writing the plot. ****And are you also surprised to see that Sin appears in the story true? That yandere girl with a boyish appearance.**

**And as I said, this time Ultraman Nexus, Illyo, used the Junis Form to defeat the Kaiju Arigera, who now came in contact from the 14th Herrscher of the End to become Honkai Kaiju Arigera! This surprised you right? From now on in future chapters there will be these Honka Kaiju that will appear in the stories so make yourself comfortable ok? Even new forms of Ultraman Nexus will appear in future chapters, which should wait any longer, this also applies to the preparation for the chapter of Honkai Outbreak where our protagonists must escape from the city before reaching the plot of the game.**

**We will now respond to your reviews**

**LimX23:** Thanks for advice.

**Kamen Rider Chrome:** Thanks, and yes, I have yet to improve writing, language and grammar. And then I'm Chinese who speaks Italian **_(two languages, while English is pretty good, but not so much)_**. While I have a person, I have it, but it is in Milan that he is my cousin, but now I cannot ask for his help because of the Coronavirus. While Ultraman vs the next Kaiju there will be a surprise for you, which will force Illyo to change the shape and **_(spoiler)_** acquiring a new power that will be based on **_(spoiler)_** and also evolving its basic form and getting **_(spoiler)_**. While giving his name is a bit complicated while he arrives in Honkai Outbreaker he will have to go together with three girls to try to escape the city together. And then entering St. Freya Academia, then Illyo will explain things about Ultraman, obviously I know that Bronya is the spy of Anti-Entropy, but Bronya sees Illyo as "Lyonii-chan" and there will be a quarrel with Kiana who has the right to have or whatever.

P.S.: Bronya and Illyo, both are Homu fans, so both will get along very well.

**Starlord Master:** Yes... which adventure? You mean Illyo's adventure? Forget it, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Saberfang Orcalodon:** About... a week or three weeks, or a month, if I am in excellent shape I can get it out a little sooner, but this all depends on the author himself.

**ex555:** Thanks, and yes, Illyo is going to attract everyone's attention, and I hope they will be all right with Mei. As for who will try to experience it... it would be Jackal, a member of World Serpent.

**yogaratw607:** I, as I can say, Kamen Rider Ginga is not my favorite Kamen Rider type because of his clothing. While x with Arifureta anime I don't think it's suitable for the story, therefore denied.

While on Quiz I don't think so. And then on Gokairanger I thought about putting OC in the role of Rangers traveling together with Luffy, but I still have to think about how I have to do it, and then I'm not a big fan with sentai since... they have too many to watch.

**Scarlight Archfiend:** As far as I am concerned, I can't find a Beta Reader, and then I know practically nobody, and I know that my grammar has yet to be improved, but I will try to improve the story a bit, and then procuring a publisher is not mine strong talent, and I also got stuck at home. While the fight with punks is the point to show how strong Illyo is. I know you didn't like this part, and I just want to add some new things. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Sagami15:** Yes, and here it is!

**Guest DCDGojira:** Yes, thanks for the completion, while the new Ultraman I already know, it's called Ultraman Z **_(Zett)_**, and I know that it was trained by Ultraman Zero. Besides, I don't know the guy you mentioned. And yes, I read.

**Guest:** Of course, I will continue and as I said in the box that I remain a little focused on this story while the other stories will be loaded a little slow.

**Guest:** Of course, but a little patience.

**ChrisYukine16:** Here, I hope you like this chapter, and rest assured, it will use forms, unless the situation is in danger.

**Guest: **I will try to do.

**uchiharen1p: ** Excellent idea, but I still have to think about how I will have to do it, that point is difficult if I have to be honest. I'll think about it later, but for Gomora I should still think about it.

**Thanks also to all those who have favored and followed my story. I am still a beginner with this story, and then I have difficulty prolonging the plot, and I hope to get a little help on the story from you, and then I'll try to improve it. If you have any ideas for the plot, tell me so I can add more things and try to improve it.**

**See you at the next chapter **


End file.
